Citrus Mei and Yuzu, Married Life
by Tiffan8ar
Summary: Hi guys, Im not too sure if this will be a one shot or if I will continue it. I guess it will depend if there are reviews or not. Anyway please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Mei slowly opened her eyes as she just laid there staring at the ceiling. Then it hit her, she quickly sat up and scanned the room, it was empty and she was the only one in there. Her heart started racing as she started to fear is was all a dream.

She closed her eyes she was alone again "Yuzu" she whispered to herself, then she smelt that sweet aroma of Yuzu's cooking her eyes shot open and she looked straight at her wedding finger. "It wasn't a dream" Mei started to feel tears running down her cheeks. She stared at the ring for a few more minutes, the diamond sitting on top shined brightly as the Sun started to rise and the sun rays started to come through the blinds.

Mei got out of bed and decided to see the person she always dreamt of. After she opened the door she saw Yuzu dancing and singing, probably to something upbeat and happy. She had her headphones on and didn't even noticed that Mei had entered the room and was now behind her.

"ahhh, Good Morning Mei!" Yuzu smiled widely as Mei gave Yuzu a hug from behind and nuzzled into the back of Yuzu's neck.

"Good morning Wife!" Mei felt a jolt of electricity surge through her body as the words left her lips.

"Mwah!" and how did you sleep MRS Aihara?" Yuzu's smile could light up the whole room.

Mei felt her face go red and the blush starting to make its way to the tip of her ears.

"I was sleeping amazingly until I woke up to an empty bed" Mei tried to give Yuzu a scolding look but the smile the blonde had on her right now made Mei melt even more.

"Sorry Wifey but I wanted to make sure I had breakfast ready, we both have big days today and I don't want either of us lacking in energy" Yuzu quickly made her way to the table as she dished to food out for Mei and herself.

"Are you excited Mei?" Yuzu asks as she pulled the chair out for Mei which made her blush "I am more excited for you Yuzu" Yuzu took her place across from her Wife.

Yuzu had finally got the promotion she had worked so hard for, her new title will now be Executive Fashion and arts designer, she had been working vigorously for the past 3 years to get the position they even had to cancel the honeymoon because Yuzu didn't want to miss a deadline. "once im settled in my new position, what do you say we finally go on that Honeymoon Mei?" Yuzu tried to hide the blush showing on her cheeks

"Its already been a month Yuzu and besides do you really want to ask for time off just after they give you this promotion?" Mei spoke back calmly as she started to eat her breakfast.

Yuzu just nodded and pouted for the rest of the breakfast.

With breakfast done both women were now dressed and ready for work.

Mei slowly opened the door to her and Yuzu's apartment "i'm home" mei said quietly as the apartment was in darkness. "Yuzu must still be at work, I should cook her something for her first day" Mei wasn't the best cook but over the years Yuzu had taught her how to make some simple dishes.

It was starting to get late and Mei was beginning to get worried, she rang Yuzu multiple times and sent numerous txt messages, she was considering calling the police when she heard the front door open then a 'crash'.

"Yuzu? Is that y-" Mei stopped mid sentence as all she saw was a VERY intoxicated Yuzu with some woman she had never met before laying on top of HER wife.

"What is going on here? and who are you?" Meis death stare was burning a hole in the womans head, she quickly stood up "Ahh im soooo sorry, she said she had the door but as she fell she pulled me down with her" the lady replied as she tried to smile at Mei. She had dark brown hair reaching just below her butt. She wore glasses and had the deepest shade of blue eyes that looked like they reflected the ocean. "I am Kushna Ngagi, I am Miss Yuzuko Aihara's personal assistant" she bowed politely as she waited for Mei's response.

"MRS" was all Mei said, Kushna looked confusedly at Mei "Mrs Yuzuko Aihara, we ARE married, I am Mei Aihara" Mei also bowed "Ahhh yes im sorry for that Mrs Aihara-san"

"ahhh Mei I love you!" Yuzu slurred out the words, Mei quickly tried to hide her blush as Kushna giggled quietly behind her hand. "Thank you Miss Ngagi I should be able to take it from here"

Yuzu slowly opened her eyes, her head was throbbing and the sun light that was coming through the blinds felt like knives stabbing her in the eye.

"Morning" Mei said cooly as she opened the blinds in one go "Ahhhhh Mei my head is throbbing and my eyes feel like they are going to fall out, Yuzu tried to cover her face but was quickly stopped as Mei pulled the pillow away from her and held her head in place with both her hands "Yuzuko look at me" Yuzu felt her body shudder as Mei spoke her full name. She slowly opened those Emerald eyes which locked straight onto those deep violets.

"What were you thinking getting wasted on your FIRST day? and on top of that do you know how worried I was? i tried contacting you all night, I was nearly going to call the police!" Mei didn't break eye contact once as she spoke.

"I know, im sorry Mei, its just that I was on a high from my first day then all the Bosses invited me out and said we should celebrate and I kind of lost track of time and my phone" Yuzu tried to look away but Mei was holding her in place.

"So you lost your phone? You know you cant handle your alcohol very well" Yuzu went to say something when a knock at the door startled both of them.

Mei openned the door "ahh good morning Mrs Aihara-san" Kushna bowed as she greeted Mei.

"Kushna what are you doing here? ohh and sorry for last night" Yuzu spoke as both women looked at her.

"Good morning Mrs Aihara-" Yuzu cut in "ohh call me Yuzu I already told you that yesterday and you can just call Mei, Mei. Right Mei?" Yuzu gave both women a smile as Mei just nodded.

"o.k then, thank you. Well I though that maybe you wouldn't be up to driving to work so I thought I would pick you up on the way. I also brought some pain relief and a hydrating sports drink" Kushna then held up a plastic bag which held the items she had just mentioned. "Ohhhh your the sweetest! thank you Kushna" Yuzu gave the woman a hug as she took the bag and started to walk back inside "Well as you can see im not ready yet, give me just 20 minutes, please come in and make yourself at home" Yuzu then disappeared into their room which left Mei and Kushna alone in the kitchen.

After what felt like the most awkward 20 minutes ever for Mei, Yuzu cam e out all refreshed and ready for work. "wow no one would guess that you were blind drunk last night, you look amazing" Yuzu smiled brightly back at the woman and Mei felt a piercing pain in her chest she didn't know what it was. "ohh i almost forgot here is your phone Yuzu. You gave it to me after your fourth drink, you said that Mei would kill you if you lost it" Kushna tried not to look at Mei as she handed the phone back to Yuzu.

"You are a life saver, thank you Kushna" yuzu then turned to Mei. "Dont worry Mei Ill make sure to message you all day" Yuzu gave Mei a quick kiss before heading out the door with Kushna.

As they left Mei started to feel lonely again, she couldn't explain the feeling but she felt anxious and nervous at the same time.

Mei then left for work "I will do something special for us this weekend" Mei said to herself as she sat in her Chairmans office watching the time go by.

Mei finally was home, she opened the door slowly then felt a smile reach her lips as she smelt Yuzu's cooking. She quickly took her shoes off she couldn't wait to see Yuzu after the long day she had. Her smile quickly faded when she heard Yuzu laughing as well as someone else.

Mei walked into the kitchen "Welcome home Mei" Yuzu placed a soft but quick kiss on Meis lips as she entered the kitchen.

"Welcome back Mei-san" Kushna smiled softly at Mei. Mei tried not to look annoyed at Yuzu. "I thought to thank Kushna for looking after me yesterday and coming this morning that I would invite her to have dinner with us"

Mei quickly excused herself to get freshened up, when she returned Yuzu and Kushna were sitting at the table waiting for her. Everytime Kushna would laugh Mei could feel anger wash over her. Kushna and Yuzu laughed for most of dinner 'how can Yuzu be so oblivious? she clearly likes Yuzu' Mei thought to herself as she quietly sat next to Yuzu and ate her dinner. "Thank you Yuzu, Mei-san" Kushna bowed politely "No need to be so formal, give me a hug" Yuzu gave Kushna a hug and Mei could feel like she was going to explode at any minute. After she left Mei made her way to her and Yuzu's room, she quickly closed the door behind her. She made her way to the end of the bed and sat down, trying to figure out the feelings she was having right now 'You have nothing to worry about, Yuzu would never betray you or your heart' Mei was brought out of her thoughts when she heard Yuzu enter the room "Mei are you ok? You were pretty quiet during dinner, i mean even more quiet" Yuzu waited for Mei to say something, but the response Mei gave put Yuzu in shock. "Yuzu do you have feelings for her?"

"What?! What are you talking about Mei?" Yuzu made her way over to Mei, she truly didn't know what Mei was talking about. "Please be honest with me Yuzu, I mean I cant make you laugh like she does or smile" Yuzu started to feel anger come over her 'Does Mei really think I'm like that?' Yuzu knelt down by Mei all her anger washed away as she grabbed Mei's chin and turned it so that she could look Mei in the eyes, she she turned Mei's face she was met with watery violets.

"Mei? Whats wrong? dont cry" Yuzu kissed Mei's tears away, their faces were now only centimetres away, before Yuzu could say another word Mei crashed their lips together in a rough but passionate kiss which Yuzu happily returned. Yuzu now moved Mei up to the pillows of the bed while she expertly took off Mei's top and bra "ahh…mm…Yuzu" Mei could feel her heart beating faster with every second that Yuzu was touching her. Yuzu started to make her way down Mei's beautiful pale body, kissing each inch as she went lower. Yuzu then slid off Mei's pants and underwear in one swift motion, Mei then tugged at Yuzu's shirt with pleading eyes. "Someone is needy tonight" Yuzu gave Mei a sweet smile while Mei had the biggest blush all over her face. Yuzu quickly took her shirt, bra and pants off. Both women took in the sight of each other, Yuzu ran her hand along Mei's body which gave her goosebumps. They shared another deep and passionate kiss, Yuzu's hand trailed down to Mei's pussy. She slowly inserted 2 fingers which released a loud moan from the raven haired woman. "ahhhh…ahhhhh Yuzu, make love to me"that was all Mei had to say. Yuzu quickly started thrusting harder and faster as Mei moved her hips to match Yuzu's. At the same time Yuzu was kissing and sucking Mei's neck and moving to her breast and sucking then lightly biting the nipple, leaving marks all over her body. Mei could feel the climax coming she wrapped her legs and arms around Yuzu, Yuzu could feel how wet Mei was, Meis' juices were running down her hand to her arm. "Yuzu more, give me more" with that Yuzu doubled her efforts knowing that her wife was nearly at her limit, with one final deep thrust Mei was over the edge "ahhhhhhhh…mmmmmmm" Mei arched her back as her whole body was tingling. Yuzu quickly moved her hand then wrapped her arms around each of Mei's thighs to hold her in place, Yuzu then shoved her tongue inside Mei. "ahhhh Yuzu I cant take much more" Mei was still trying to recover from the last orgasm, her whole body was shaking "mmmmm….ahhhh…. Mei you taste so good" Mei blushed at the sound of Yuzu in-between her legs. Her back arched again, her toes curled and she moaned uncontrollably "Yuzu…." Yuzu finished licking up the rest of Mei's juices. Yuzu then sat up as she brought her 2 fingers that were also in Mei not to long ago and licked them clean. Yuzu went back up to Mei she looked intensely into her Wife's eyes "I love you so much Mei Aihara" Yuzu kissed Mei with all the passion she had, Mei then turned the tables as she rolled Yuzu onto her back and was now straddling Yuzu by the hips. "it's your turn now 'wifey'" Yuzu laughed at hearing Mei using slang wording. Mei went straight for Yuzu's weak spot, she sucked hard on Yuzu's neck then lightly kissed the mark that was already starting to show 'there that should do it' Mei then started to kiss and suck on Yuzu's breast's "ahhh m…Mei please" Mei looked at Yuzu, she knew what that meant. Yuzu was already winded up from teasing and making love to Mei. "i need you" Yuzu stated in a low husky voice. "And you have me" Mei replied as she moved her hand down to Yuzu's pussy, without hesitation she slid 2 fingers straight into Yuzu. "ahhhhh…yes Mei" Mei instantly started to thrust fast and hard, Yuzu was meeting every thrust. Mei kissed Yuzu as her thrust's deepened. Yuzu could feel herself reaching the end when Mei quickly removed her fingers. "Mei?!" Yuzu could feel frustration starting to take over. Mei smirked as she licked her fingers clean. "I want to taste all of you too" Yuzu's eyes widened, Mei did the same as Yuz, wrapping one arm around each of Yuzu's thighs. Yuzu could feel Mei's warm breath tickling her pussy "ohhhhh…ahhhhh" Mei slid her tongue inside Yuzu, she thrusted deeper, Yuzu arched her back and let out a small cry "ahhh Mei" Mei felt warm juices run down her throat she kept licking until she knew Yuzu was done. She sat up licking her lips. Yuzu wrapped her legs around Mei and pulled her down to her "Yuzu" Mei giggled as the blonde had both arms and legs wrapped around her now. "So are you gonna tell me whats wrong yet?" Yuzu held Mei close as she spoke.

"I honestly don't know what i was feeling" Mei quickly grabbing onto Yuzu's hand and intertwining them. "Do you think that maybe you were jealous Mei?" Mei squeezed Yuzu's hand. Yuzu then turned Mei around so they were facing each other. " Mei I know I might laugh a lot and smile a lot when I am around Kushna, but you are what keeps me smiling everyday" Yuzu wiped away a few tears that were falling down Mei's cheeks. "It hurts for me to think that you would think I would leave you so easily like your not important to me" Yuzu then grabbed Mei's left hand and brought it to their faces, she kissed the ring on Mei's finger. "I told you didn't I Mei? I will never betray you. I meant every word, I married you because I choose you out of everyone in this world, I choose you." Yuzu took a deep breath as she looked straight into Mei's beautiful violet eyes " And I want you to know that I will keep choosing you everyday a-" Mei quickly cut in "even the bad days?" Yuzu cupped Mei's cheek as she gave her a soft and loving look "Especially the bad days. These rings represent a promise we have made to each other, to love each other every day, forever. You are all I want Mei and you will be all i ever want or need" Yuzu leant forward and gave Mei a soft kiss. "I'm sorry Yuzu, its just that I get scared sometimes, i know I can be difficult to be with and try not to be jealous but-" Yuzu place a finger over Mei's lips. "Mei you dont ever have to feel insecure because" Yuzu then moved her and Mei's hand over to where her heart is "Can you feel it Mei? My heart only beats for you, no one else. We are married now, so your stuck with me for life weather you want to or not" Yuzu gave Mei one of her signature smiles.

"I love you Yuzu, you opened my eyes to this world and I will never let you go" Mei then cuddled into Yuzu's chest as Yuzu wrapped her arms and legs around mei and they drifted off into a deep sleep.

 **THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE, I'M NOT TO SURE HOW I WENT ON THIS ONE. PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS IF YOU HAVE TIME.**

 **THANKS AGAIN AND HAPPY READING.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, i wasn't sure if i was going to continue this story but I had some thoughts so here i am. Anyway happy reading and please let a review if you have time :)

CHAPTER 2

Mei woke up, she slowly stretched her body then sat on the edge of the bed. She touched her lips as the events of last night replayed in her mind. She smiled as she made her way to the bathroom to freshen up. "Good morning Mei" Yuzu quickly went to her wife and placed a long and loving kiss on her lips. "Good morning Yuzu, you beat me again" Mei moved to take a seat as Yuzu dished up breakfast. "Well you looked like you were tired out from last night" Yuzu smiled widely as she placed a soft kiss on Meis neck then took her place across from her wife. Mei blushed deeply, she then looked confusedly at Yuzu as she still had her smile plastered on her face "Why are you smiling like that Yuzu?" Yuzu looked up at Mei as she took a bite of the food. "Well i just think your so cute Mei, we have been together for 7 years now, plus we are married. Yet you still blush like a teenage girl and I just think that is so adorable" Yuzu took another bite of her food, Mei then got out of her seat and made her way over to Yuzu. Yuzu looked at her confused "Is everythin-" Mei cut Yuzu off as she placed a sweet and tender kiss on Yuzu, the kiss quickly turned more intense as Mei slid her tounge into Yuzu's mouth, which Yuzu happily accepted. Mei broke the kiss then moved back to her side of the table. "And I think its cute how you get all out of breath just from me kissing you my cute wife" Yuzu pouted and tried to give Mei a glare but the sight of the raven beauty made her melt straight away. "I better get ready for work, i have to apply extra make up since someone got a little bit carried away last night" Yuzu turned her head so that Mei could see the clear hickey she had marked Yuzu with last night "Well i didn't hear anyone complaining last night, thank you very much" Both women then got ready for work and were ready to leave when they heard the door bell, Mei answered the door "Good morning Kushna-san how did you sleep last night?" Mei then bowed "Ohh Mei-san good morning, umm i slept well thanks, how about you?" Yuzu then made her way to the door "I think I tired her out too much, good morning Kushna" Yuzu giggled as both women had blushes on there faces. "Well Mei i'll be off, i love you" Mei and Yuzu shared a kiss as they parted "love you too Yuzu"

Mei spent the rest of the day at work, she started to feel like an idiot for getting jealous over someone she had only just met. She knew that Yuzu was loyal and would never betray her. Mei was quickly brought out of her thoughts as there was a know at her door "come in" Mei stated in her Chairwoman voice "Excuse me Madam Chairwoman but Yuzu is on line 1" Mei quickly thanked her secretary and as soon as the door was closed she picked up the phone "Yuzu?" Mei's voice was more softer now, she was using the voice that only Yuzu would hear, she could be herself around Yuzu and it was really calming for her. "ahh M…Mei hi" Mei knew straight away something was wrong "Yuzu is everything alright? do you need something?" Mei waited patiently as all she could hear was Yuzu breathing "umm yeah, everything is o.k, i was just ringing to say ill be home late tonight, so you can eat without me." Mei sighed lightly "o.k, thank you for informing me, you sure everything is fine?" Yuzu had heard Mei sigh, she took a deep breath as she spoke again "actually there is something I need to talk to you about, but ill do that when i get home, ahh sorry Mei I have to go, i love you" Mei went to say i love you to but the line was already dead. The rest of the day went fairly fast for Mei, she decided to stay behind a little later since she knew Yuzu wouldn't be home yet. After a draining last few hours of work Mei made her way home.

"I'm home" Mei entered her and Yuzu's apartment, it was still dark and quiet. She wasn't really hungry so she took a bath and got ready for bed. Mei laid in bed it had been hours now, she looked at the clock it was 11.30pm she sighed again as she stared at the ceiling. After a few more minutes she heard the door open and closed, she waited patiently for Yuzu to come to bed, she could hear Yuzu doing something in the kitchen, Mei made her way out to the kitchen to be met with the sight of Yuzu pouring herself a drink. Mei knew Yuzu wasn't one to drown her issues but to see Yuzu like this had Mei filled with concern. "Yuzu are you ok?" Mei gently placed a hand on Yuzu's shoulder, Yuzu turned to look at her wife, Mei noticed that Yuzu eye's were puffy like she had been crying, Yuzu looked straight into Meis eyes as if she was trying to tell her something."Mei I have something important to tell you" Yuzu's voice was low and quiet. Mei immediately thought the worse she cupped Yuzu's face lovingly as she spoke "you know you can tell me anything" Mei's voice was soft and caring it calmed Yuzu just being near Mei. "Can we sit Mei?" they both made their way to the sofa. Mei looked at Yuzu with concern as she downed her whole drink in one go and was avoiding looking Mei in the eyes. "Yuzu please look at me" Yuzu turned to Mei and grabbed her hands as she spoke "something happened at work today" Mei kept her gaze on Yuzu and gave her a nod to show that she was listening as Yuzu continued to speak "they just transferred a new Executive from another office and she will be working together with me, we are going to be partners" Mei nodded again as she waited patiently for Yuzu to continue. "You see the Company is expanding and they thought it would be a good idea to have 2 Executive Fashion and Arts Designers than 1" Mei nodded once again, she didn't think that Yuzu would be the type to get upset over having to share her position with someone."But there is just one problem. I dont think I will be able to work together with this person" Mei watched tears fall down Yuzu's face, she quickly wiped them away as she spoke "Why what happened Yuzu, do you not get along?" Yuzu sat there silently for a moment before she spoke "Its my Ex Asuna" Mei instantly felt a knife in her heart, her chest felt tight. Mei than felt that her cheeks were wet, Yuzu immediately hugged Mei. "Mei please dont cry, you know i cant stand to see you like that"

 **Sorry for the short chapter, should i continue this story? please let me know**

 **Thanks again :)**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Mei grabbed onto Yuzu's shirt so tight as if Yuzu would disappear if she let go. "Dont worry Mei, I knew how you would feel about this. Thats why i'll hand my resignation to my boss in the morning" Mei loosened her grip as she pulled back slightly still not planning on letting go of the blonde anytime soon, she gazed into Yuzu's bright emerald eyes, they were puffy and red. All Mei could see was pain but as Yuzu looked back at her she could see how much love the older woman had for her. "You have absolutely zero feelings for her now right?" Mei didn't blink once as she spoke. Yuzu leant in and gave Mei a soft and loving kiss on her lips, Mei didn't want it to end but as Yuzu pulled away she looked straight back into her wifes eyes. "Mei, you know I only have eyes for you" Yuzu then took a breath as she spoke again "But I cant deny the feelings I had for her or the relationship we had" Yuzu then cupped Mei's face with her hands as she continued to convey what she was feeling at this very moment "I mean apart from you she is the only other person that I have been in love with" Tears ran down and over Yuzu's hands, she gently wiped her tears away. "But to answer your question no, I have no romantic feelings for her anymore, but I do still care about her" Yuzu grabbed both of Mei's hands and kissed the top of them "I meant every word I said last night Mei, I choose you and I will always choose you. I dont regret leaving her for you and if i had to do it all again just to end up with you I would do it in a heart beat" Yuzu gave Mei a weak smile. Mei used her thumb to rub the ring on Yuzu's left hand, they sat there in silence for a few minutes until Mei broke it with a soft and weak voice "stay" Yuzu looked to Mei who still had her head down caressing Yuzu's ring "don't quit your job because of me." Yuzu's eyes went wide as she was trying to process what Mei just said "Mei, I would do anything for you, all I want is for you to be happy" Mei then gently caressed Yuzu cheek which she happily melted into "Love me Yuzu, thats all I need to be happy" Mei then crashed their lips together causing Yuzu to fall back with Mei on top of her, Yuzu ran her hands through Meis soft, silky hair as the kiss deepened, Mei pulled back first as she sat up on her elbows looking straight down to Yuzu. "Thats all I have ever done since we met and I will until my last breath" Yuzu smiled widely as Mei laid on top of Yuzu listening to her heart beat. "We will face many trials and issues during our marriage Yuzu and this is just one of them" Yuzu rubbed Mei's back as she continued "And as much as I will dislike it, it seems childish to make you quit because of an ex lover" Mei took a deep breath "I trust you Yuzu, I know you would never betray me. I just love you so much I couldn't bear the thought of losing you" Yuzu grabbed Meis chin so that they were now eye to eye "Mei I will always come home to you because I have given all of myself to you." They shared another slow and intimate kiss. "Lets go to bed Mei, we both have early starts in the morning."

Morning came, Mei woke up, a smile grew on her face as she felt Yuzu's arms wrapped around her, one over her waist and the other underneath her head. It was like a bear hug, Mei placed both her hands over Yuzu's as she closed her eyes 'just 5 more minutes' Mei was enjoying the moment until her alarm went off. Yuzu stirred for a moment, she slowly opened her eyes to be met with deep violet ones staring lovingly back at her. "Good mor-" Yuzu was cut off as Mei didn't waste anytime placing a kiss on her wife, Yuzu smiled as she deepened the kiss, she quickly pushed Mei on her back and was now straddling the younger woman. Mei broke the kiss as she caught her breath to speak "Yuzu, we will be la-" Yuzu placed a finger over Mei's lips, she slowly leant down and licked Mei's ears "ahhh…. Y..Yuzu" Yuzu made her way down to Mei's neck as she sucked hard causing a deep moan to come from the raven haired woman. She then licked the mark that was already showing on Mei's perfect pale skin as she quickly took Meis top off. Yuzu then sat back up removing her own top. Mei was still trying to catch her breath "Y..Yuzu do you really wanna be late on your first week in your promotion?" Yuzu smiled at Mei which made her melt "we can just skip breakfast" Yuzu leant down and sucked on Meis nipple causing it to go hard instantly, then in a husky/seductive voice Yuzu looked up to Mei as she spoke "But I mean if you really want me to stop, just say so and I will" Yuzu then moved to the other breast as she continued her way down Meis body, she hooked her fingers around the waist of Mei's pants and slowly slid them down kissing each part of skin that was being exposed as she removed the piece of clothing. "Hmmmm it seems like you want me, your already so wet Mei" Yuzu kissed Mei's pussy softly which made another moan leave Mei's mouth. Yuzu then jumped back up and laid next to Mei on her back, Mei gave Yuzu a very confused look her body was aching for Yuzu to touch her "Yuzu?" Mei's voice was almost begging her to continue. Yuzu turned to Mei and smiled "Come here, I want you to sit on my face" Mei's face turned red instantly she felt her whole body turning hot "Yuzu you know I think that position is e..embarrassing" Yuzu looked Mei in the eyes giving her a pleading look."But I can get in deeper that way, plus I love watching you when im under you like that" Mei slowly made her way over Yuzu, she was hovering just over Yuzu's face she was still contemplating if she should do it or not "Yuzu I-" Yuzu didn't waste another second as she grabbed both sides or Meis hips and pulled her straight down "Ohhh my god!Y…Yuzu" Yuzu moaned just as loud as Mei, Mei could feel herself getting closer and closer to the edge, she started grinding she thought that she was going to faint from all the excitement, Yuzu held her down moving her hips faster "ahhh…ahhhh" Mei was breathing fast "ohh…ohhh Mei, you…taste…so…good" Yuzu pushed her tongue in as far as she could and with that Mei's whole body trembled in pleasure, Mei tried to quickly get off Yuzu but Yuzu held her down as she licked up all of Mei's juices "Yuzu p…please" Yuzu gave Mei one more long lick as she let go, Mei fell to the side her breathing still uneven as she tried to wipe her hair off her face from all the sweat."Good morning Mei" Mei turned to look at Yuzu who was looking at her with the biggest smile on her face "g…good morning Yuzu" Yuzu planted another kiss on Meis lips. "A very good morning isn't it" Mei pulled Yuzu back down into another deep kiss, Yuzu's phone went off which caused both women to sigh slightly. "It's an unknown number Mei" Yuzu gave Mei a confused look "It might be important you should answer it Yuzu" Yuzu quickly answered but after Mei heard who was on the other side of the line she instantly regretted encouraging Yuzu to answer it "Hello?….ahhh Good morning Asuna" Yuzu turned to look at Mei she was already off the bed and in the bathroom "ummm yeah o.k that should be fine, how did you get my number?….o.k, no thats fine. Yes ill see you in 30 minutes" Mei was trying to act like she wasn't bothered but Yuzu could read Mei like a book she knew all of her reactions and feelings, it was something that Yuzu actually took pride in as no one seemed to be able to fully decipher the mystery of Mei Aihara. Yuzu entered the bathroom and wrapped her arms around Mei from behind "Are you sure you are o.k with this?" Mei looked into Yuzu's eyes from the mirror "Yes Yuzu it is fine, you worked too hard for too long to just through it all away now, i know you enjoy your job, plus" Mei then turned around to be face to face with her wife "You will always come home to me right?" Yuzu gave Mei a tight hug "Always Mei, always"

Yuzu quickly got ready then she was out the door. 10 minutes after Yuzu had left Mei left as well, she double checked her efforts for trying to cover up her hickey with make-up before she entered the Academy. The day seemed to have dragged for Mei it was only hitting lunch time and she had already checked her phone over 10 times."Stop being paranoid Mei" Mei spoke softly to herself as she leant back in her Chairwoman chair. Mei's phone went off she quickly sat up and grabbed the phone she read the txt message intensely as she soaked in every word "Hi Wife, sorry for not messaging sooner Im having a really busy day. Make sure you have lunch, dont work too hard and ill see you when I get home. I love you :)" Mei instantly held her phone to her chest, she quickly got up and went to get lunch from the canteen. The rest of the day wasn't too bad for Mei, Yuzu seemed to fill her thoughts. It was finally the end of the day and Mei was making her way home, she thought that she would cook since Yuzu had a busy day. After buying the ingredients she needed Mei finally made it home, she quickly got changed into some more comfortable clothes then started to prepare dinner. Mei picked up her phone as she wanted Yuzu's dinner to be hot when she got home, she hit the speed dial and waited patiently for Yuzu to answer. "Hello, Asuna speaking" Mei clenched her teeth together she started to feel anger washing over her "Where is Yuzu?" Mei spoke in her Chairwoman voice, she could feel herself getting more agitated as the seconds past "Ummm she just ran to the photocopier, did you want to leave a message?" Mei tried to steady her breathing as she spoke "No, i'll wait" Mei could tell that the woman on the other end was starting to get impatient "o.k, who should I say is calling?" Mei bit her bottom lip, she knew that the other woman would have seen her name come up so why was she asking? "Her Wife" Mei took a deep breath, she then heard Yuzu approaching the phone, she couldn't quite make out what the 2 were saying to each other, then Yuzu's voice came through the line "Mei, whats the matter? Is everything o.k?" Hearing Yuzu's voice started to calm Mei a bit, but she was still annoyed I mean why was that woman answering her wives phone? "Yes everything is fine Yuzu, am I not allowed to ring my Wife?" Mei still had her Chairwoman voice on "Of course you can Mei, I just thought that maybe something had happened thats all" Mei squeezed her phoned tighter "Actually I'm cooking dinner, so I just wanted to know what time you will be home so I can make sure it's hot" Yuzu answered back excitedly "ohh really, i'm looking forward to it. I should be home in about an hour"

"O.k, I got it, see you then" Mei then hung up the line, Yuzu looked at her phone for a minute wandering if this was really the right decision. "Hey Asuna I think we should call it a day, plus we have the important conference all day tomorrow" Asuna gave Yuzu a sweet smile "Yeah your right"

45 minutes later Yuzu walked through the door "I'm home" "Welcome back Yuzu" Mei came around the corner holding cooking utensils. Yuzu dragged her feet and immediately embraced Mei. "I missed you so much Mei" Mei felt all her anger disappear as she embraced Yuzu back. "You came home earlier than you said" Yuzu gave Mei a soft kiss as she took a seat at the table "Yeah, we did so much today, so I told Asuna we should call it a day, we have an important conference all day tomorrow as well" Mei went to speak when there was a sudden knock at the door, Yuzu went to get it but Mei insisted she stay seated. Mei opened the door to the sight of the last person she ever expected to see "Hello you must be Mei-san, is Yuzu home?" Mei had never met the woman in person but she had asked Yuzu to show her pictures from her past so she knew exactly who she was. Before Mei could respond Yuzu had made her way to the entrance "Asuna!? what are you doing here?

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Ummm Yuzu can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Asuna avoided looking into Mei's eyes as she spoke. Mei could feel her anger about to boil over, but the sound of Yuzu's voice and the touch of her hand kept it at bay. Yuzu grabbed Mei's hand softly as she spoke "anything you need to discuss with me, you can say in front of Mei, I dont need to hide anything from my wife" Yuzu turned to Mei and gave her a quick wink. Asuna still held her gaze on Yuzu as she spoke "very well then. I was wandering, no, I was hoping that it would be ok for me to stay the night tonight. As you know I just moved here and the landlord for the apartment i got was meant to drop the keys off but he hasn't yet." Mei was about to say something but Yuzu took the words right out of her mouth. "Cant you just stay at a hotel for the night?" Yuzu stared straight back at Asuna. Asuna couldn't help but see a small smile on Meis face but the answer she gave stole that smile immediately. "Well yes I did try that first, but all the Hotels in the city are booked out, probably part of the reason is because of the Conference we have tomorrow as well." Mei felt Yuzu squeeze her hand before she spoke. "o.k I understand, could you give us a minute please?" Asuna nodded as Yuzu gently closed the door, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening her eyes again only to be met with soft violet ones. "We cant just leave her on the street,right?" Yuzu slowly rubbed the side of Mei's cheek as she waited for Mei to say something. "Mei, please say something" Mei then placed her hand on top of Yuzu's. "No we ca-" Yuzu quickly cut Mei off "I know! I will ask Harumin if she will let her stay there for the night" Mei shook her head as Yuzu looked at her confused "No Yuzu, I mean yes you could. But that would mean more time of us being apart, and I just got you home." Yuzu wrapped her arms around Mei and pulled her in close for a hug "So?" Mei gave a small sigh as she circled her arms around Yuzu's neck and squeezed her tightly "So, I guess we shouldn't leave our guest outside any longer it is getting cold and it's late" Yuzu pulled back and slowly kissed Mei, "mmmm…ahhhh" Mei moaned as Yuzu easily inserted her tongue to explore Mei's mouth, Mei then returned the kiss with even more passion. Both didn't want to but had to pull away due to the lack of air and they did still have Asuna waiting for an answer outside. "We will defiantly continue this later my love" Mei spoke seductively as she kissed Yuzu's cheek. Yuzu grinned as she lent over and gave Mei's ear a quick lick and said " we most certainly will wifey"

Yuzu then grabbed the door handle, she gave Mei one last look which Mei just nodded. Yuzu opened the door and welcomed Asuna in "Please come in" Asuna bowed to both Yuzu and Mei as she walked into the apartment. Yuzu looked behind Asuna then gave a confused look, Asuna noticed and spoke up first "All of my belongings were meant to be delivered today as well, but it looks like they have been delayed too." Yuzu quickly gave her a smile "thats ok, Ill lend you some clothes for tonight" Yuzu left the room to get the clothes for her. Mei and Asuna stood in an awkward silence, Mei couldn't help but feel a bit insecure as she looked at the Executive Fashion Designer. She was wearing tight faded blue skinny jeans with a slimming designer top and had a brown leather jacket throne on the side of her shoulder. Her make-up was flawless and Mei could tell that she was wearing all the latest accessories as she had seen them from time to time when Yuzu would read through her fashion magazines. Mei could swear that this woman could be a model if she chose to, she was eye level with Mei, long wavy dark brown hair that fell below her but t. Both women quickly locked eyes and Mei couldn't help but notice her eyes she had never seen anything like them before. They were almost grey with a tinge of light blue and yellow. Both women snapped their heads back to the hallway as Yuzu appeared "here you go, we dont have a spare room but I'll make the couch up for you" Asuna gave Yuzu a hug which lasted a bit longer then Mei would have liked. "How about we have dinner first then you can have a bath" Yuzu smiled at both women as she made her way to the kitchen.

Yuzu could feel the tension between the 2, she didn't want Mei to feel insecure, but she also couldn't just leave someone that needed help. "You have a lovely home" Asuna spoke quietly. Yuzu nudged Mei gently with her elbow, Mei sighed lightly as she spoke "Thank you Asuna-san"

After dinner and cleaning up all three women were ready to retire for sleep "ahh well goodnight Asuna" Yuzu gave her a quick smile as she followed Mei into their bedroom.

Once they were in bed Yuzu went to hug Mei but she moved away. "Mei?" Yuzu moved closer to Mei which only made Mei move right to the edge of the bed. Yuzu placed a hand on Mei's shoulder as she pulled her to turn around, Yuzu was immediately met with watery violets "Before you ask, I dont know why but the tears keep falling" Yuzu wrapped her arms around Mei and gently caressed her head. "Mei you dont ever have to feel sad, you know im always here for you" Mei nuzzled into Yuzu's chest as she spoke "I hate feeling like this Yuzu" Yuzu pulled back as she looked into Mei's eyes, Mei is the most important person to her and she wanted Mei to feel that. "Mei, I love you, what do I have to do for you to believe that?" Mei looked up at Yuzu as she spoke "You said you also loved her at one point as well" Yuzu could see the sadness in Meis eyes, she pulled Mei in closer and held her tight as she spoke "But I love you more" Yuzu kissed the top of Meis head as she held the younger girl with no intention of letting go "We have been through so much together, I know that we already talked about this last night but if you wan-" Mei quickly cut Yuzu off as she spoke softly "No, your not leaving your job because your wife is too insecure. I will get over it. I just need some time to adjust, thats all" Mei pulled away a little so that she could look into Yuzu's beautiful emerald eyes "So please just be a little patient and wait for me Yuzu" Yuzu quickly caught Mei's lips and soft but passionate kiss before she pulled back "always babe" Mei blushed instantly at the nickname that Yuzu loved to use almost as much as wifey. Mei was the one to catch Yuzu's lips this time, she then rolled her over and was straddling the older girl. Yuzu gave a quick yawn which caused Mei to raise a brow at her "You have had a big day you should sleep" Yuzu started to pout as she tried to hold Mei in place as she was trying to lay back down next to Yuzu "But you promised" Yuzu tried to give her most saddened expression, Mei lent down and gave Yuzu a slow kiss full with all her love for her wife. "Yes I did, but you have a really busy day tomorrow" Mei then lay down next to Yuzu as she spoke again "Plus I promise i will make it worth the wait" Mei gave Yuzu a teasing smile. In their relationship Yuzu always thought that she was the perverted one, but as the years went on it was obvious the Mei was the one with a very kinky mind, the thought of what Mei will do to her made Yuzu blush uncontrollably.

Yuzu then opened her arms and Mei quickly lay her head on Yuzu's chest and wrapped her arms and legs over her, their bodies were tangled, Mei could hear the steady heart beat coming from Yuzu's chest and it reminded her how Yuzu said her heart only beats for her. With that Mei fell asleep.

The next morning Mei woke up to the smell of something delicious, she opened her eyes as and started to replay last night in her head. She went to get out of bed when an arm wrapped around her and pulled her back down "5 more minutes Babe" Yuzu held Mei tight against her body. Mei giggled a little at Yuzu's gesture and melted into the embrace. After a few minutes Meis eyes shot opened as she realised the reason she was awake was because the smell of food woke her up. "Yuzu the food will burn if we don't get up now" Yuzu stirred a little before speaking quietly "But I haven't even started breakfast yet" Yuzu's eyes then shot open as well as she realised that both her and Mei were still in bed but the smell of food was coming from the kitchen. Both young women got out of bed as Yuzu spoke "Asuna is probably cooking something" Mei let out a sigh as she spoke back "She should have proper manners and ask before using someone else's kitchen" Yuzu gave Mei a nervous smile as they both made their way out to the kitchen.

Both of their jaws dropped when they made it to the kitchen, the table was already set and was covered in mouth watering food from pancakes, french toast, bacon, eggs, sausages, fresh fruit and coffee. "Good morning" Asuna came around from the kitchen as she placed freshly made egg omelette on the table "G..good morning Asuna" Yuzu quickly took a seat, she then turned and looked at Mei. "Good morning" Mei slowly walked over and took a seat next to Yuzu as she spoke again "Did you cook all of this?" Asuna nodded, Yuzu cut in before she could answer "Asuna is a great cook, it smells delicious" Yuzu was quickly filling up her plate with a bit of everything as she smiled widely. "I see" was all that Mei responded with. Asuna then took a seat and began filling her plate as well as she spoke "Well I cant take all the credit, Yuzu taught me 90% of what I know when it comes to cooking. Plus I wanted to do something as a thank you for letting me stay here last night" Mei then looked between Yuzu and Asuna. "Yummm this is delicious" Yuzu spoke happily. Mei didn't want to admit it but it was delicious she couldn't fault any of it. "I know thats your favourite, i thought you might like it" Asuna gave Yuzu a sweet smile, Mei could feel herself losing control of her emotions. I mean, is there anything this woman couldn't do? Mei started to question herself again, she wasn't a good cook at all, even though over the years Yuzu had attempted to teach her. She could still only cook the basics. Then the fact that at the start of their relationship she was awful to Yuzu, then she just threw her aside when the arranged marriage came up. Mei was quickly brought out of her thoughts as Yuzu was now facing her with some food in between chopsticks "here babe try this" Mei took the bite and instantly her taste buds exploded. "Its good right?" Yuzu sat there with a happy expression, waiting for Mei to answer. "yes it is" Mei looked over to Asuna, she knew that this woman still loved Yuzu, she could see it in her eyes, the longing for someone. Mei looked over to Yuzu's left hand and smiled as she saw the wedding ring she had picked for her shinning brightly on her finger.

After the delicious breakfast all women got ready for work and started to make there way out the door. "So I dont know what time I will be home, but I will message you o.k?" Yuzu lent over and gave Mei a quick but soft kiss on the lips. Mei smiled, Yuzu was never ashamed to show her affections in front of people "o.k, I love you" Mei noticed how Asuna avoided looking in their direction.

Meis day seemed to have gone really slow, she had 5 meetings to attend, stocks to go over and interviewing new teachers for the school. She made her way home, as she opened the door to her and Yuzu's apartment she noticed it was still in complete darkness "Another late one" Mei said out loud as she looked at her phone. The last message she had received from Yuzu was at 1pm, saying that she was super busy and wasn't sure what time she would be home. Mei had a bath and quickly cooked a simple dinner. After putting some on a plate for Yuzu Mei decided to retired to bed. She looked at her phone one more time 10pm "Really, could the conference be going this late?" Mei said to herself as she brought up Yuzu's number and was contemplating whether to call her or not.

Mei hit the dial button and waited for Yuzu to answer. "Hello" Yuzu answered over cheerfully, Mei could hear music in the back ground and people talking and laughing "Yuzu? where are you?" Mei was trying not to sound annoyed but the answer that the blonde gave sent her anger over the top. "Hello Wifey, I…m.. miss you" Mei could tell by the way Yuzu was talking/slurring that she was drunk. "Yuzuko are you drinking again!? where are you?" Mei then heard Asuna in the background "ohhhhhh you got called Yuzuko, I think someone is in trouble" Mei bit her bottom lip, she was about to speak again when the sound of Yuzu's voice came through the line. "S…sorry Mei, we finished the conference a little bit ago and A..Asuna's stuff arrived for her a…apartment, so a few of u…us came to leaned her a hand" Mei didn't like this one bit, she felt like this woman still had some kind of control over Yuzu, her Yuzu. With her anger way past boiling point Mei let it get the better of her as she cut the blonde off while she was still talking "Mei, dont worry i've only had a couple of drinks and i wil-"

"Dont bother coming home!" Mei hung up, tears were streaming down her face, her phone instantly rung, she didn't need to look, she knew it was Yuzu. She turned her phone off and cried herself to sleep.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…..**

 **Sorry for the late one everyone, I kind of rushed the ending but I hope you still like it :)**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Morning came, Mei slowy woke up as the sun shone through the blinds. She looked at her clock it was already 8am "Shit i'm gonna be late!" Mei quickly jumped out of bed, she froze halfway to the bathroom as the events of last night hit her, she went to her bed side table and turned her phone on. After letting it reloaded messages started to come through 'ding….ding…ding' 10 Messages and 2 voice messages. Mei rang the voice mail "Message received yesterday at 10.05pm" Yuzu's voice came through "Mei! dont ignore me, I thought w…we would talk things o…out, please call me back" Mei let out a small sigh as she went to the next message "Message received yesterday at 11.33pm" Mei could tell by Yuzu's voice she had not stopped drinking since they talked/argued "o.k, o.k y…your pissssssed, and i…i totally g…get it, bu-" Mei gritted her teeth as the sound of Yuzu being cut off and Asuna's voice could be heard through the line "Yuzu what are you doing?! give me that!" the sound of the phone being dropped and a bit of a struggle could be heard "haha maaaaake m…meee!-" then the line was dead.

Mei flicked through her messages, they were all from Yuzu except for one from Himeko. Every message was Yuzu apologising but as the time got more late Yuzu's grammar seem to get worse as well with the last message not even making any sense to Mei at all.

She finally opened Himeko's message, all it read was 'ring me ASAP!' Mei quickly rang Himeko and waited for the line to pick up "Hello Mei-Mei?" Mei tried to get ready as she was talking on the phone "Good morning Himeko, is something wrong? I see you messaged me quite late last night" The other side of the line was quiet, Mei had to check the phone to see if the call was still connected. "Hime-" Himeko cut Mei off as she finally spoke "Mei-Mei, you know that I always have your best interest at heart and I would never want to see you hurt" Mei knew that Himeko always had her back no matter what, they are childhood friends and Himeko was more like a sister then a friend "Yes Himeko I know that, why are you telling me this?" Mei noticed the nervousness in her friends voice straight away as she spoke "w…well I h…have something to t…tell you" Mei wanted to reassure her friend that she could tell her anything, she answered back with a soft and caring tone "you can tell me anything Hime" Himeko felt warm inside as her nickname that only Mei was allowed to call her left her lips. She took a deep breath as she spoke "I don't know how to say this…..but I saw Yuzu checking into a hotel late last night with some other extremely beautiful woman, she looked highly intoxicated!" Mei couldn't breath, she dropped the phone, her chest started to feel tight. "Mei-Mei….Mei-Mei?" Mei couldn't hear anything, did Yuzu really do the ultimate betrayal? A million thoughts were going through her mind right now. Did she push Yuzu to this point? Did she over-react yesterday? Was Yuzu still in love with Asuna? Mei was brought out of her thoughts as the home phone rang "Yes Aihara residence" Mei gave a sigh of relief as the sound of her secretary came through the line "Ahh Good morning Madam Chairwoman, I just wanted to double check that the board meeting is still on for 8.30am?" Mei quickly looked at her clock "shit 8.10am"

"Yes, yes, I will be there in 15 minutes" Mei hung up and got ready in record time. As she went to leave the house she stopped for a second as she stared at the photo on the wall of her and Yuzu on their wedding day. Mei never thought that she could be as happy as she was on that day, the day that she gave herself completely to Yuzu and Yuzu to her.

After the board meeting Mei checked her phone, there were 5 missed calls and 7 messages from Himeko, but nothing from Yuzu. Mei checked the time, it was going on 11.30am 'no she would never betray me…she promised' Mei picked up the phone and rang Yuzu's office, after a few rings the line picked up "Good morning Kushna Ngagi speaking, how may I help you?" Mei calmed herself as she started to speak "Good morning Ngagi-san, Is Yuzu there please?" Mei knew she should apologise and give Yuzu a chance to explain what happened last night, but the answer that Kushna gave, made Mei boil inside all over again "Mei-san, sorry but Yuzu and Asuna just left to get a early lunch, can I take a message?" Mei tried to hold the anger in "No thats fine"

Mei held a hand over her mouth as she sobbed quietly "Madam Chair-" Meis secretary stopped in her tracks, she had never seen Mei like this before. Mei quickly spun her chair around so that she couldn't see her "Dont you know how to knock?" Mei's voice was still raw, the sobs came again as her secretary answered her "actually I did knock, twice, but you didn't answer so i got worried" there was a few minutes of silence "Is everything ok madam? is it Yuzu?" the sound of that name made Mei break even more, she slowly opened her eyes as she felt a pair of hands grab hers "Madam I think you should go home, you have no other scheduled meetings and I can get the rest covered for you. Mei nodded slightly as she slowly re-composed herself. The trip home was a bit of a blur for her. Mei was now home laying on her and Yuzu's bed holding Kumogaru so tight, she glanced at the clock it was now 1pm. Yuzu was all she could think about. 'maybe she would be better off without me' Mei quietly said to herself. Mei took in a long and deep breath as she placed Kumogaru back in his spot and pulled out a suitcase. After packing all her essentials Mei went to open the bedroom door to have Yuzu walk straight into her "M….Mei?" Mei looked up at Yuzu with her red and puffy eyes "Yuzu, what are yo-" Yuzu quickly cut her off "Whats going on Mei? I rang your office and they said you went home sick and now…now-" Yuzu looked at the suitcase behind Mei then back into those deep violets. "I think we need some time apart Yuzu" Mei held her composure as she stared straight into those bright emeralds, although one look at the blonde and Mei could tell that Yuzu wasn't doing much better then her. Her hair was a mess, she had barely any makeup on and the dark rings around her eyes were proof that she didn't get much sleep either. Mei went to exit the room but Yuzu blocked her way "Move out of my way Yuzuko" Yuzu placed both hands on either side of the doorway, completely blocking Meis exit now as she spoke "No Mei, we are not teenagers anymore, you cant just up and leave when you feel like it" Mei could see the tears starting to form in the corner of her eyes as she continued to speak "I mean you didn't even give me a chance to explain the situation last night, then you turned your phone off so I couldn't reach you" Mei gripped the handle of the suitcase even tighter as she spoke "Fine! Then please explain to me Yuzu" Yuzu let both her hands down as she started to explain to Mei "Well its like I said, we had just finished when Asuna got a call that all her stuff had just been delivered. So all of us decided to go over and give her a hand." Mei then butted in "And how does that explain the alcohol?" Yuzu gave Mei a nervous smile as she spoke again "Well after we finished taking her stuff upstairs we all decided to have a couple of drinks due to the long day we all had at the conference then well one drink turned into…." Yuzu was trying to find the right words without causing Mei to get more angry. Mei suddenly spoke up "O.k, then please explain to me why you were seen with HER checking into a hotel late last night!" Yuzu gave Mei a shocked expression, she felt anger flow through her "Wait so you have people watching me now? Just because I work with my EX?" Mei looked just as shocked when Yuzu shouted back at her, Yuzu very rarely raised her voice but whenever she did Mei knew that the blonde had reached her limit with her patients. "N…No I….." Mei was cut off as Yuzu spoke again "No you what Mei? We have already spoken about this so many times, do you really think so low of me that I would do something like that to you…..to us?" Yuzu took in a deep breath before she started to speak again "7 Years Mei….7! You should know me by now. I married you, not because of some teenage crush. I married you because you are the only one I have ever fully loved, your are my first love and I want you to be my last love too" Mei went to grab Yuzu's hand as she spoke but she pulled away "Yuzu I kn-" Yuzu turned her back to Mei as she started to make her way to the door "Yuzu where are you going?" Yuzu stopped walking and Mei could tell by the movement of her shoulders that she was holding back the tears as she spoke "I think we do need some time apart to think things over" Yuzu turned around and placed her wedding ring in Meis hand "Dont worry Mei I wont go running to Asuna, i will stay at Mama's" Yuzu gave Mei a quick kiss on the forehead as she left, Mei tried to speak before the door was closed but she couldn't say anything. She opened her hand and stared at the ring that was never meant to leave Yuzu's finger.

Mei held the ring close to her heart, "What have I done?" Mei cried as she sat in the dark and quiet apartment.

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

 **Sorry for the short Chapter**

 **I really dont know if this one was any good, I hope you guys enjoy it :)**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The next morning Mei was sitting on the couch, she didn't like sleeping in the bed without Yuzu, it felt so empty. She had placed Yuzu's ring on her left finger, sitting above hers. She held the rings up above her face as she stared at them, memories of everything her and Yuzu had been through came rushing back to her. Them dating, her leaving with just a letter, the arranged marriage, the reconciling, Mei proposing, the wedding. 'Forever' Mei spoke quietly as the 2 rings shone brightly next to each other. Mei looked at the clock, it was 10am "I have to make this right"

After having a bath Mei was going to make her way out of the apartment when the door bell rang, Mei quickly opened the door hoping it was Yuzu. "Ahhh morning Mei-san" Mei stared straight back at the other woman "Morning Asuna-san" Both women stood there staring each other down "Do you want something?" Mei was the first to speak. Asuna quickly replied as she realised she had just been staring at Mei "Yes, I was just wandering if Yuzu is o.k, she didn't come to work and she's not answering her cell" Mei gave out a small sigh as she went to answer and Asuna quickly spoke up again "problems in paradise?" Asuna pointed to Mei's hand that had both wedding rings on it "Its none of your business" Mei got caught off guard as Asuna took in a long breath and spoke "1 more year" Mei was confused, Asuna repeated herself "1 more year, thats all I needed and Yuzu would have given herself to me completely" Mei's eyes widened as she heard Asuna's confession, tears started to run down Asuna's cheeks as she spoke more "I knew that you were her first love, but I thought that I could make her forget about you….we were happy. But you just couldn't stay away could you?" Asuna was looking straight into Mei's violet eyes, she saw the pain and suffering this woman had been through. Asuna spoke again not breaking eye contact with Mei once "Do you even know how amazing Yuzu is? I gave her all of me…but in the end I guess it still wasn't enough" Did this woman really think that Mei didn't know how amazing yuzu is? Mei decided to speak up "Of course I know how amazing she is, that is one of the reasons why I asked her to marry me" Mei held the gaze, Asuna spoke again as her voice started to crack "Even a….after getting blindly drunk…you were all she could talk about" Mei's eyes widened as she saw the tears running down Asuna's cheeks. She quickly turned around and spoke as she left "Sorry for bothering you, i have to go now" Before Mei could even get a word out the woman was already gone. Mei looked back down at her hand 'Yuzu' Mei scolded herself as she saw the 2 rings on her finger. She quickly got into the car and started driving.

Yuzu sat there on the park bench looking out over the water, the scene was beautiful, she looked down at her hand where her ring used to sit. Tears started to form as she started to think about her wife. Yuzu then clutched the ring she still has around her neck 'Mei' Yuzu closed her eyes as she took in a long breath. Her eyes quickly shot open as she felt a pair of soft lips on her own. Emeralds met violets, Yuzu pulled away first "M….Mei, how did you know I was here?" Mei knelt down as she looked deeply into Yuzu's eyes "You did say I know you, didn't you?" Yuzu gave a small smile to Mei as she looked up to the clear sky "This place is really special for us, right Mei" Mei followed Yuzu's motion at looking up to the sky as she spoke "Yes Yuzu, I will never forget" Both women seemed lost for a minute, both taken back in time to the exact same spot. Yuzu broke the silence first "This is where you asked me the question that changed my life forever" Yuzu brought her head down and cupped Meis face gently. Mei returned the gesture as she spoke "This is where you gave me the answer that made me the happiest woman alive" Both just smiled at each other as the memory made their hearts beat in sync. "Mei" Yuzu had so much hurt in her eyes, Mei knew it was because of her, she hated seeing Yuzu in any kind of pain and the fact that she was the one that caused it made it so much worse "Yes, Yuzu" Mei watched as tears started to fall uncontrollably from Yuzu's eyes "i…i" Mei cut in as her voice started to crack "I'm sorry Yuzu, please dont divorce me" Mei bowed her head as she spoke. After a few seconds of silence Yuzu's giggled causing Mei to snap her head up "This isn't funny Yuzu, i'm being serious!" Yuzu gently caressed Mei's cheek as she spoke softly to her wife "Mei why would you think that?" Mei glared at Yuzu as she spoke "Then why would you give me your ring back?" Yuzu took a deep "I gave it back because I wanted YOU to make sure of your feelings Mei, my feelings have and will never change" Mei slid Yuzu's ring off her finger as she stared into her eyes. Yuzu grabbed onto Mei's hands, "Mei I dont know what I ever did for you to not trust me I-" Mei placed her finger over Yuzu's lips as she started to speak "Yuzu, you didn't do anything wrong. Clearly I still have issues-" Yuzu cut Mei off "But why cant you trust me!?" Tears started to run down Yuzu's cheeks as she stared straight into her lovers eyes. Meis body started to tremble under Yuzu's glare "She came to see you this morning" Mei took another breath as she went to speak again "She still loves you Yuzu and-" Yuzu crashed her lips onto Meis, she didn't waste anytime sliding her tounge inside Mei's mouth which caused the younger woman to moan, much to Meis disappointment Yuzu pulled away to speak. "I know Mei" Mei stood back as she was shocked, she watched as Yuzu went to speak again "That night you said I was seen going into the Hotel with her…" Mei felt a sharp pain in her chest as the thought of that night flooded her mind, she waited for Yuzu to continue "She confessed to me. She said that she never stopped loving me and wanted us both to elope away" Yuzu wiped her tears away as she spoke "The thought of being with anyone else but you makes me feel sick Mei, then….then when I got home and the look of distrust in your eyes, i would ne-" Mei quickly pulled Yuzu into a hug, she tightened her grip as Yuzu circled her arms around Mei's waist. They stood there for a few moments, taking in the scent of each other. Mei felt Yuzu's soft golden hair brush her face. Mei slowly moved back as she got down on one knee "Yuzuko Aihara, I know i'm not perfect. But I promise that if you can be patient and wait for me, I will strive to be perfect for you" Mei could feel the butterflies as if she was proposing to Yuzu for the first time all over again "Will you please continue to be my Wife?"

Yuzu tackled Mei to the ground as she kissed her with passion "Does that answer your question?" Mei quickly slid the ring back on to Yuzu's finger. Yuzu stood up as she held her hand out to help Mei. "As much as I would love to make out with my sexy wife here, I do have a surprise for you" Yuzu had her wide grin on and Mei couldn't stop herself from smiling back in return. Mei leant in closer as she spoke seductively in her Wifes ear "and what would that be Mrs Aihara?"

Yuzu held Meis hand tightly as she walked, Mei noticed that Yuzu was texting on her phone but she didn't really think much of it.

After a walk and a drive Mei found herself at the airport. "Yuzu what are we doing here?" Yuzu grabbed onto Mei as she held her tightly, causing the younger girl to blush at the show of affection. "Well we never did get that honey moon did we?" Meis eyes widened as she realised what was going on, the sound of a few voices caused the couple to turn around "Geez Yuzzuchi, you could have given me some more time" Harumin, Ume and Matsuri were approaching them. Yuzu spoke for the couple "ahhh Sorry Harumin, im always relying on you, but did you get everything?" Harumin and Matsuri handed Mei and Yuzu a suitcase each as Ume spoke "Yes darling, they got everything, I even double checked." After giving a quick goodbye Yuzu and Mei made their way to check in when- "Yuzu!" Mei gritted her teeth, she knew exactly who that voice belonged to. Yuzu squeezed Meis hand as she gave her a quick but sweet kiss on the lips, the couple turned to face her. "Hello Asuna, whats wrong?" Mei held onto her Wife as if she would die if their hands let go of each other. Mei's eyes widened as Asuna got to her knees in front of them "Please Yuzu, dont hate me. I just…I just-" Mei felt the presence around Yuzu change as she spoke "Sorry Asuna, my decision is still the same from 7 years ago as it was the other night" Mei looked to Yuzu as her voice sounded so strong and full of determination "I will always love you, but i'm in love with Mei, she is my wife and I will always want to be beside her" Yuzu pulled Mei to turn around as they started to make their way towards the door. Mei actually felt sorry for the poor woman, left crying on her knees all because she was in love with someone that couldn't return the feelings.

Mei was brought out of her thoughts as she felt Yuzu squeeze her hand again before she spoke "Are you o.k? sorry about that" Her voice was much softer this time, the tone yuzu used was only one that Mei knew she could only hear. Mei just nodded as she rubbed her thumb over Yuzu's ring.

Due to all the events over the last few days Mei had fallen asleep rather quickly on the plane, as she woke up she could hear the sound of Yuzu's cheerful voice talking to someone. Yuzu sounded so happy, Mei listened contently as she sat comfortably leaning on Yuzu's shoulder. "Ahh it looks like someones awake" the man sitting across from the isle stated to Yuzu. She didn't waste anytime in meeting those deep violets "ahhh good morning Wife" Before Mei could reply Yuzu placed her lips on Meis which caused the whole cabin to cheer "wahhoooo get it girl!" Mei tried to hide her blush as she spoke "What exactly did i miss Yuzu?" Yuzu wiped a few strands of hair out of Meis face as she started to speak. "Well i have just been spending my time telling these lovely people how we are on our honey moon" All the people in the cabin cheered again.

"I love you Mei Aihara…..Forever" Mei caressed Yuzu's cheek as she spoke back ever so softly to ger wife "And I love you Yuzuko Aihara…..Forever" The canon started to cheer "Kiss….kiss….kiss" Both women blushed, Yuzu spoke up first "Should we give them what they want?" A smirk on Yuzu's face and the look of longing was all that Mei need, they slowly leant in as their lips touched, the Sun raising shone through the window as they shared this moment. After a few moments they both pulled back and looked intensely into each other eyes, both were lost in the gaze, all sound around them faded away as all it felt like was just them in this moment. Yuzu kissed Mei on the forehead as she spoke "I want to start a family when we get back Mei" Mei gasped and tears flowed down her cheeks.

 **so sorry for the long wait everyone, im not sure if i should do a few chapters with mei and yuzu being parents, what do you guys think?**

 **Thanks again for reading :)**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

 **Thanks for all the comments guys, you all kept me writing :)**

 **Also since you all asked for it, I shall write a few chapters with some Aihara babies, I think I may add some more angst in there too :)**

 **Anyway hope you all enjoy**

Yuzu quietly crept into the dark house, tip toeing she slowly made her way to the bedroom. Opening the door she let out a small sigh as she whispered to herself 'Well I am 2 days early' Trying to get a better view of the bed, she counted to herself 'one…..two…three…' A little bit of shuffling in the bed caused the blonde to smile 'Four'.

After quietly closing the door, Yuzu grabbed a blanket and pillow then made her way back down the hall, stopping halfway to the couch Yuzu traced her fingers over a few photo's hanging on the wall. The first one was of her and Mei on their Honeymoon in Bora Bora, both women with smiles with the sun setting beautifully behind them. The next was of both a pregnant Mei and pregnant Yuzu, both with their backs against each other as they show off their huge bellies. She let out a quiet giggle as the thought of how hormonal they both were and how she thought that they really were gonna get a divorce because she had the last bit of cake one time.

It was Yuzu's idea for them both to have the procedure at the same time using the same sperm donor. They knew the chances of them both getting pregnant on the first try was very slim, but it seems that everything was in their favour, as after the first month they discovered they were in deed both pregnant.

Yuzu then ran her fingers over another picture that had her, Mei and 3 redhead children.

It wasn't until halfway through their pregnancy that they discovered that Mei was carrying twins. All 3 children had red hair which everyone guessed must be from the father, but everything else about the children screamed Yuzu and Mei. Yuzu's son Hiro, she named after her father. He had his Mama's bright emerald eyes but his Mommy's personality. (Mama is Yuzu and Mommy is Mei)

Mei had identical twin girls, both with her deep violet eyes. Lily, who Mei named after Yuzu's favourite flower was exactly like her Mama and Suzume, she was always shy with Lily pulling her around everywhere with her. Mei knew she always wanted to name her daughter after her step mother since she had such a great influence in her life, Ume cried when she found out the name of her granddaughter. The kids only being a week apart from birth with Hiro being the oldest.

Everyone was surprised at how different the personalities were from the birth mothers and their children, but when you put the family together they fit like a perfect puzzle piece.

Yuzu let out a small yawn 'I guess I should get some sleep' She spread the blanket out on the couch, then the pillow on the end. Yuzu stretched her arms out getting ready to lay down when she felt arms circle her from behind and a face buried in the back of her neck.

"Your home early" Meis soft voice hit Yuzu's ears and made her tremble with excitement. Yuzu intertwined their fingers and melted into the embrace as she spoke "Yeah, I thought I would come surprise you but…." Mei turned Yuzu around as she caught her lips, those lips belonged to her for the last 13 years and even though she knew Yuzu would be hers forever, that still wouldn't be enough time. Both women pulled back as they needed air "But?" Mei looked longing into Yuzu's eyes. Yuzu gave her wife a quick kiss on the forehead before she spoke "But it seems i've been kicked out of my own bed" Mei cupped Yuzus cheek and gazed softly into her endless emeralds "You know I find it hard to sleep when your away, it seems like your trips are getting longer each time" Yuzu hated being away from Mei and the kids, she was no longer Executive Fashion Designer. Yuzu was now the Directing Manager of the number one Fashion label in the country, many famous clients always requesting for her personally. Mei was extremely proud of Yuzu, she had watched Yuzu start from the bottom and fight her way to the top. But it was the little things that were starting to get at Mei. The missed birthday's, anniversary's, even the first day of school for the kids.

Mei wanted Yuzu to lighten her work load but she didn't know how to bring the conversation up, seeing how disappointed the kids would be on those days really broke Mei's heart.

"I'm Sorry Mei, I know it was longer than planned" Yuzu wiped a tear that ran down Mei's cheek. She leant in and gave Mei a passionate kiss, within seconds both women were fighting for dominance with their tongues. Mei pushed Yuzu onto the couch and straddled her, a few seconds and Yuzu's top and bra were on the floor, a few more seconds and Mei's top and bra were also gone. "mmmmmm….Yu….zu" Mei sucked hard on Yuzu's neck knowing that she had left a mark for sure. Leaning back Mei smirked at her work on the neck and went to make her way to the other side.

Yuzu quickly pushed Mei down and pulled her pants off in one action, Yuzu pushed Mei's legs apart then stared, after a few moments Mei could feel a blush on her cheeks running to the tips of her ears "Yu….Yuzu what are you doing" Yuzu looked up to Mei with a wide smile "Your just so wet Mei and you smell sooooo good" Mei's blush darkened immediately as she spoke "Well it has been a month and I really missed y-" Yuzu quickly slid her tongue inside before Mei could finish her sentence. "Ohhhhh my god Yu….zu" Yuzu made long licks on Meis slit, "more Yuzu, give me more" after hearing Mei's plea Yuzu quickly pulled back and slid 2 fingers inside her wife "ahhhhhhhhh…..yes" she pumped harder and faster with every thrust, Mei moved her hips in rhythm with her hand. "Mei" Yuzu kissed Mei as she continued to thrust her fingers in and out of her wife. Mei blushed as she could taste herself on Yuzu's tongue.

Yuzu continued thrusting as her mouth made it way down Meis' neck, collar bone, breast's and stomach, leaving marks all the way down. Yuzu looked back up as both her and Mei locked eyes, both women could see nothing but love in the others eyes, Yuzu started pumping faster "Yes…Yuzu i'm nearly there!" Yuzu kept pumping as she used her tongue to lick the top of Meis slit, Mei arched her back and curled her toes. Yuzu removed her fingers that were drenched in Meis juices and pushed her tongue in as far as it would go "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Mei's whole body was trembling, Yuzu licked up all the juices "ahahahha Yuzu it's ticklish" Yuzu gave one last long lick with made Mei's entire body shake, she laid kisses leading back up her wife body till she was now face to face with the raven haired woman. "I love you Mei" another long deep, passionate kiss. Yuzu grabbed the blanket and puled it over them as she laid back down and hugged Mei tight. "Yuzu? what ab-" Yuzu silence Mei by placing a finger over her lips before she spoke "Thats me saying sorry for being away for so long" she looked up and gave Mei a smile and a yawn.

Mei stroked Yuzu's hair as they just enjoyed the moment for a bit. "Yuzu you know we will have to put clothes on soon, the kids will be up"

After finally getting a reluctant Yuzu to put her clothes back on Mei lay on Yuzu's chest as they let sleep overtake them.

Both women were sleeping peacefully …"Mama's home!" -CRASH- Two children tackles and 2 injured mothers later. "OWW, Mei are you o.k?" Yuzu tried to pull the kids off as she tried to help Mei back up, Mei just nodded as she sat back and watched the exchange between Yuzu and the three children. Lily was the first to speak "Mama, mama look what I learnt in Gymnastics" Yuzu smiled as Lily tried to do a backwards handstand but failed. Hiro was the next "Mama I got first place in our test last week" Yuzu gave her son a hug and kiss on the forehead. The room went silent as Yuzu started looking around till she found Suzume standing behind the door way, watching from the side "Good morning Darling, can Mama have a hug" Suzume nodded nervously then walked over to Yuzu while holding a Yellow teddy bear.

"Whos hungry?" All children raised their hands as Yuzu gave all of them a kiss on the cheek "O.k well you all get ready and mama will make you breakfast" All three children made their way to their own bedrooms, Yuzu turned back to Mei and gave her a quick but sweet kiss. "What would you like for breakfast my beautiful wife?"

Mei gave Yuzu a weird look before answering "Your in a extra happy mood today Yuzu"

"Why wouldn't i be? I'm home with my family and I also wont be travelling for at least the next 3 to 4 months" Yuzu had the biggest grin on her face right then. Mei snapped her head around as she was shocked by the sudden news "Really?" She couldn't hide the smile that grew on her face.

Yuzu just giggled to herself as she spoke "ohh did I forget to mention that last night?" Mei shook her head but the smile wouldn't go away. Yuzu stepped over to Mei and hugged her as she spoke in a soft but serious tone "I know I go away a lot and its been affecting you and the kids. So I will be based strictly here for the next few months." Yuzu pulled back as she looked in to Meis eyes "Nothing means more to me then you and our 3 munchkins"

Mei kissed Yuzu with all the emotions she was feeling, both women lost in each other until…"Mommy really missed Mama, didn't she" all 3 kids were already for school and standing next to their mums. "Ahhh sorry darlings, mama is gonna start breakfast right now"

One happy filled breakfast later, the Aihara family was making their way out the door "Are you sure you wanna drive us Yuzu? you must be still tired" Yuzu shook her head as she answered "No Mei its fine, really. You have been doing everything on your own for the last month. The least I could do is drop you guys off and pick you up"

Finally at the Academy Hiro asked his Mama a favour "Mama, I have presentation today in school assembly at 2pm, do you think you could come please?"

Yuzu gave her biggest smile as she kissed the boy on the head "of course baby boy, i'll be there" She waved her famous peace sigh as the children jumped out of the car.

Mei grabbed Yuzu's hand "He made it to the finals, you will be so proud of him" Before Yuzu could give Mei a goodbye kiss her phone rang. -ring- "Hello" the voice came through on bluetooth. Mei waited patiently as she knew all calls Yuzu took were important, "Yuzu we need you back here" Yuzu let out a sigh while Mei started to feel a tightness in her chest as she listened to the conversation "Kushna I told you I can't. The next 3 or 4 months I will be based at home"

"I know, but i'm sorry , they are saying they will pull the plug on the whole thing if you dont come and…" Mei could tell that Kushna was getting nervous, she had met the woman many times over the years and Mei had guess that the woman didn't really like her that much. But Yuzu trusted her so that was enough for Mei. "And?" Yuzu was starting to get frustrated "They would like you to go with them to Paris for 4 months" Yuzu instantly looked at Mei but Mei was looking out the window where the kids had run off to. Hiro was the first to come to her mind, he would be absolutely devastated. The last time Yuzu did something like this he didn't come out of his room for 2 weeks. "I'll call you back Kushna" Yuzu hung up the line as she waited for Mei to say something, anything.

Mei spoke in her Chairwoman tone "Your not seriously thinking of going, are you Yuzu?" The answer that Yuzu gave made Mei's anger boil

"Well…"

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **WELL THERE YOU GO, I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS ONE.**

 **PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS IF YOU HAVE TIME.**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Yuzu beeped the horn for what seemed like the tenth time as she tried to navigate her way through the traffic _'idiot how could I lose track of time like that?'_ Yuzu thought to herself as she pushed the horn again. "Move! I cant be late!"

 **ABOUT 4 HOURS AGO**

Yuzu had just finished the call with Kushna, she looked at Mei "Well….."

Mei felt her anger boil over "What do you mean, well? We just got you home and now-"

Yuzu cut Mei off "I know babe, trust me i really do-" Yuzu tried to caress Mei's cheek but Mei quickly pulled away as she spoke "No you don't know Yuzu. You don't see the disappointment in their eyes when they come home and your not there. You don't have to look them in the eye and say that Mama will be home soon you-" Meis voice started to crack as she continued to speak "y….you don't h…..have to t….try and explain t….to our children w…why their m…..mama is n…never h…home"

Yuzu felt her chest get tight, she hated seeing Mei like this. "Mei, I'm so sorry i'm never there I promise-"

Mei wiped her tears away as she looked straight at Yuzu with anger in her eyes "No, don't you dare make another promise that you don't plan to keep!" Yuzu was startled by Meis response, without thinking she returned the anger as she yelled back at her wife "Promises, you want to talk about promises Mei? You should know, you are the Queen of broken promises, right?"

Mei was shocked, she couldn't believe her ears, Yuzu saw the amount of pain that Mei had through her eyes "Mei I-" Mei quickly opened the car door "This conversation is over Yuzu." Mei took in a breath as she spoke one last time before she slammed the door closed "Dont forget Hiro has his presentation at 2pm, I don't care if you let me down but don't let our kids down" -SLAM-

Yuzu pushed her foot on the accelerator and took off.

She didn't know where she was going but she kept driving. Hours had passed then she realised it was already 1.45pm.

 **BACK TO THE PRESENT**

The entire Academy was gathered in the hall, all students and parents were seated and waiting for the Presentations to start.

Aihara was a co-ed Academy now, it was one of the many changes Mei had made over the years.

Behind the curtains Mei was getting ready to address the crowd, she felt someone tug her skirt. As she looked down a smile grew on her face "Mommy is Mama here yet?" Meis smile instantly disappeared, she tried to give him a reassured smile as she spoke softly to her son "Mama promised she would be, didn't she?" Hiro smiled back widely to his Mother.

' _Yuzu you better be here'_ Mei thought, she gave him a kiss on the forehead then stepped out on stage.

After a small introduction and going over the curriculum for the term Mei called Hiro out. She quickly scanned the room, her blonde wife was no where to be seen. She saw Harumin and Matsuri sitting in the back, she locked eyes with them, they both shook their heads confirming to Mei that Yuzu was not there.

Hiro stood out on stage he scanned the crowd looking for his Mama ' _Mama said she would be here'_ He looked to the side where Mei was standing, she had a saddened expression on her face, she gave him a small nod, as if telling him to start.

"H….hello….i'm….H…" Hiro could feel his eyes starting to sting, he tried holding his tears back.

It was breaking Mei's heart, she could see how broken her son was. All he would ever talk about was making Yuzu proud of him, she gritted her teeth as she felt her heart starting to ache.

Mei was just about to walk back out on the stage when a loud bang echoed throughout the hall -BANG- everyone turned around to the source of the noise.

Hiros eyes widened "MAMA!" The biggest smile formed on his face as his bright emerald eyes shone brightly. Mei let out a sigh of relief as Hiro looked to her as well then back to the audience.

Yuzu was a panting mess, her hair was all over the place, sweat was running down her forehead and she was panting. She saw Harumin and Matusuri, she quickly ran over to them and took a seat next to Harumin "Thanks Haru, as usual your a life saver"

Harumin gave her best friend a smile "Dont mention it Yuzucchi, what else are best friends for?"

After the blonde settled down Hiro began, he spoke with confidence with his voice being clear.

"Hello I am Hiro Aihara….."

After his presentation the entire hall applauded. After sitting through the entire Assembly Yuzu waited out the side of the building "Mama!" Yuzu grabbed the boy and spun him around as he giggled loudly "You came" he said happily.

Yuzu ran her hand through his hair as she gave him a kiss on the forehead and spoke "Of course I did baby boy"

Hiro started to tidy his hair, Yuzu couldn't help but giggle as he reminded her of Mei in some of things he did. "What did you think Mama?"

She put both hands on her hips and stood as tall as she could "You were amazing"

Mei then appeared from the side door and started to walk towards the 2. "Hiro please go get your sisters, we will be leaving soon" Mei spoke in her Chairwoman voice which made both Yuzu and Hiro shiver. He looked up at his Mothers. The glare that they were giving each other was telling him that they needed to talk alone.

"Yes Mommy, i'll go now" He quickly bowed as other students were walking passed, then left.

Yuzu took in a deep breath as she turned and looked to her wife "Mei i-" Mei cut Yuzu off

"Thank you for keeping your promise to him" Mei spoke coldly as she looked Yuzu straight in the eyes "Mei are you still angry?" She ignored Yuzus question as she asked one of her own "Are you going away again?"

Yuzu let out a loud sigh which only stirred Meis anger more. "Mei its something I cant say no to, this client is one of our bigge-" Mei clenched her fist's as she tried to contain her emotions.

"Mama, Mommy!" Both women turned to the 3 children running towards them.

Mei and Yuzu both gave each other a glare as they made their way to the car with the kids.

"Mei excuse me" Both women turned around to a man running over to the family, Yuzu noticed him as Mei's assistant Sai, it had been 6 months since she saw the man, she quickly noticed how he had called Mei by her name and not as Madam Chairwoman like everyone else.

Yuzu stood a few meters away as Mei and Sai were talking, Yuzu took in the sight of the man. He was taller then Mei with short black hair that was styled to the side, his eyes were like a red wine. He was wearing a Grey and Purple suit that went well with is pale complexion.

Yuzu continued to watch as she saw Mei laugh a few times and smile at him as she left.

The ride home was silent between the 2 wives. As soon as they got home Yuzu started to prepare dinner. With dinner, clean up and baths done, it was time for bed.

After tucking all the kids into bed Mei and Yuzu stood awkwardly in their bedroom. "I dont want to fight anymore Mei" Yuzu grabbed Mei's hands and pulled her close to her, she gazed lovingly into Meis eyes as they glistened in the moon light. Mei stared into Yuzus bright emeralds, she could look into them all day. -Ring- Mei instantly pulled her hands back and let out a sigh, Yuzu quickly silenced her phone then went back to Mei, she cupped her cheek as she spoke softly.

"Sorry Mei, I turned it off, I just want it to be us tonight" Mei placed her hand over Yuzu's as she looked back deeply into her lovers eyes. "Your going aren't you?" Yuzu went to kiss Mei but she pulled away, she felt her anger starting to raise again "Really Mei? I said I'm sorry"

Mei took in a deep breath before she spoke "You think that just because you say your sorry, that means that everything is o.k?" Mei fully pulled away from Yuzu as she looked out the window at the beautiful star fulled sky.

"What do you want me to say Mei? I told you how important this Client is an-" Mei cut Yuzu off with one word "No" Yuzu looked at Mei confused as she waited for her Wife to explain a bit further. "I want you to say no for once" Mei spoke in her authoritative Chairwoman voice.

Yuzu was shocked, after a few seconds she composed herself and spoke "How do you expect me to do that Mei?" Mei turned around she was holding back the tears as she spoke.

"I dont know Yuzu, how about for your family? I mean what am I going to tell them this time? Sorry Mama picked work over us?"

Yuzu crossed her arms over her chest as she tried to hold her anger back but it was nearly at its limit "Thats not fair Mei, I'm doing this for us!" Mei shook her head vigorously "No Yuzu, you dont have to work all these crazy hours. You know that I make enough for both of us. The kids and I just want you here with us."

The argument started to get more heated as Yuzu began to raise her voice.

"You know how hard I worked to get where I am Mei, then what, you want me to just throw it all away?"

Mei was losing control of her feelings as she started to feel tears run down her face and the anger sounding in her voice as she spoke. "All you do is work Yuzu, even when your here that phone is constantly going off. The kids miss you" Mei was openly crying at this point as she continued to speak "I miss you, honestly sometimes I feel like im a singe parent"

The last sentence was like a dagger in Yuzu's heart, she didn't know what was coming over her. Her chest felt tight and her heart was beating out of control "Lucky you will have Sai to comfort you then" Yuzu slowly lowered her voice, but Mei heard each word and it sent her over the edge.

"What is that supposed to mean Yuzu!?" Yuzu quickly turned on her heel as she headed for the door "Nothing dont worry about it" she turned the knob as Mei spoke "Where are you going Yuzu?"

She didn't waste anytime as she headed out the door and to the exit. Mei quickly followed as Yuzu started to put her shoes on "Look Mei, clearly we aren't going to get anywhere with this conversation, i need a drink" Mei stood in front of Yuzu as she looked into her eyes "You cant just keep leaving when things start getting hard Yuzu"

Mei held eye contact with her wife, but the response she got from her, made her break "Why not Mei, thats all you ever did-" -SLAP- Meis entire body was shaking she stared as Yuzu placed her hand over her left cheek that Mei just slapped.

Yuzu moved past Mei, she opened the door and left -SLAM-

Mei slid down the wall till she sat there crying.

Yuzu got into the car and sped off, driving down the street thoughts were running through her mind

' _i really hurt her this time, I cant believe we are already fighting after i just got back a day ago'_

Yuzu made her way down to the main street ' _time to clear my head'_ She pushed the pedal down more and tried to clear her head. After about an hour or driving Yuzu decided to to make her way down to a nearby pub for a few drinks.

' _I should at least ring Mei and let her know where I am'_ Yuzu thought to herself as she checked the time it was nearly midnight. Yuzu tried grabbing her phone but it slid down to the floor on the passengers side. ' _are where is it?'_

Yuzu tried leaning over and using her hand to find the phone. ' _Aha there it is'_ Yuzu was brought out of her thoughts as the sound of a truck horn blasted her ears and headlights on her side of the road then… -CRASH-

 **BACK AT THE AIHARA HOUSE**

Mei laid on the couch hugging a huge teddy bear. ' _It feels like all we do is fight'_

A small sigh left Mei's lips as she looked down at her wedding ring, a smile automatically came across her face. ' _I need to make this right'_ Mei quickly got up and grabbed her phone, she went to dial when there was a knock at the door.

 _'_ _That was fast, did she forget her key again?'_ Mei thought to her self as she ran to the door and quickly opened it.

"Mrs Mei Aihara?" Mei stood in shock as she looked to the 2 police officers.

"Yes thats me" For some reason she couldn't explain it but she started to feel her heart ache, she grabbed the ring on the chain necklace under her shirt as she waited for the officer to speak again.

"I'm Sorry but we are here about your Wife Yuzuko Aihara, there has been a terrible accident"

Mei felt like the wind had been taken out of her lungs, the tears were already flowing, her knees gave way and she fell to the floor as she spoke her lovers name "Yuzu"

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **Sorry for the delay everyone, I hope I did ok with this chapter.**

 **Please leave me your thoughts and to everyone that has left a comment, thank you so much, your encouragement means a lot. :)**

 **Happy reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT EVERYONE

CHAPTER 9

Mei ran down the hallway, she was breathing heavily, her eyes were watering, she grabbed her phone as it made a beep sound indicating she had a txt message.

-Mei we are in the Emergency waiting room, Dad-

She quickened her pace as the events from the night replayed in her head.

 **30 MINUTES AGO**

Mei was crying on the floor, the Police officers helped her up and took her over to the dinning room chair. "Do you want us to take you to the Hospital?"

Mei tried to calm herself down, after a few minutes she manage to speak with a croak in her voice "I can't leave the kids" The police officers tried to comfort her, then footsteps coming from the hallway caused them all to turn their attention to the sound "Mommy?"

Mei looked up with red puffy eyes, she tried to sound calm but she was breaking on the inside as every second passed "H….Hiro, go back t…to sleep"

She turned her back as she recomposed herself, Hiro looked at his Mother with a concerned expression as she took him back to bed.

As she came back out she was already on the phone, waiting for the person on the other line to pick up she quickly spoke to the officers. "Thank you, I will have someone come over and I will head straight over" Just as she finished speaking someone picked up the line "Hello, Mei-Mei? Do you-" Mei quickly cut off the half asleep Himeko

"Himeko I need you to come over right now" Mei heard Himeko give out a yawn as she answered her "What, now? do you know what the time is M-" Mei had already reached her limit, cutting off her childhood friend as she was yelling in the mic now "There was a accident and Yuzu is….." She started trailing off as the thought of Yuzu injured or worse was going through her mind. The sound of Himeko's voice brought her straight back "What!? Got it, ill be there in 10 minutes" and the line was dead.

Mei stood there staring at the phone, the way her and Yuzu had left the last argument, the slap, the anger. Everything was running through her mind, she grabbed her chest, she felt like her heart had been ripped out from her.

"Ummm Mrs Aihara?" Mei looked up to see that the 2 police officers were still there. "We can wait if you like, then we can take you straight to the hospital ourselves"

She couldn't speak, she gave the officers a small nod as she continued to stare blank at nothing in particular. "Mother, Father!"

She quickly dialled a number and waited for the pick up, after only 4 rings there was a voice on the other line "Mei-chan? Is everything alright?"

Mei could tell that she had just woken her step Mother up, but she knew for certain that this was something she would want to know ASAP.

"Mei-chan?" It had been 40 seconds and Mei hadn't spoken a word.

"Huh there is no one there" Just when Ume went to hang up, Mei found her voice.

"Wait Mother" the other side was silent, Ume could tell something was wrong, her step daughter was never hesitant, whenever she rang her or Sho, Mei would always get straight to the point and that was it.

After 2 minutes of silence Ume guessed that trying to get it out of her younger daughter would be easiest. "Is it one of the kids honey?"

After some more silence, Mei managed to get the one word out "N…No"

Ume grew more suspicious, but then the next word that left the younger womans mouth made her heart stop. "Yuzu…"

Ume clenched the phone as all the worse scenarios were running through her head as well "Yuzu? Is she ok? what happened? where is she?"

Mei could feel more tears coming as she tried to answer her step mother.

"She was in a a….accident and is in H…Hospital"

Ume was trembling "My baby, im going now, the kids?" Mei took in a long breath as she spoke, still trying to calm her voice so it wouldn't crack "I'm Waiting for Himeko, i'll be there as soon as she arrives" That was all Ume needed to hear and the line was dead.

After a couple more minutes which seemed to be the longest 3 minutes of Mei's life, Himeko came busting through the door not even bothering to knock, which right now Mei was grateful at how fast her friend got here, manners were the last thing on her mind.

Himeko was panting heavily, she was never really the athletic type, sweat was running down from her forehead to the side of her face.

"GO!" Himeko managed to say in between her panting, no other words had to be spoken as Mei ran out the door.

 **BACK TO THE PRESENT**

Finally turning a corner, Mei saw her Father and Step mother in the waiting area occupying 2 chairs, Ume was crying in to Sho's shoulder as he had both arms wrapped around his wife and was trying to comfort her.

Mei stood in front of the 2, Sho looked up as she moved his head in a gesture for Mei to sit. "She is in surgery, the doctor hasn't come out yet and the nurses said that they won't know anything until the Doctor comes out"

30 minutes passed, Mei, Sho and Ume all turned their heads as they heard the nurse talking rather loudly, telling someone to leave "Excuse me this area is strictly for family members only" Mei stood up as she heard a familiar voice answer back to the nurse.

"We are family" The nurse looked shocked "All of you?" she took a few steps back.

Mei immediately shook her head as she saw Matsuri come around the corner closely followed by Harumin, Shiraho and Nene.

"It's fine Nurse, they are all family" Mei looked to the group as they all went running to her asking a thousand questions.

After Sho helping Mei explain to them that they pretty much knew nothing as Yuzu was still in surgery, the group slowly settled down.

Another hour had passed and still they had heard nothing, Mei was growing impatient and she was not the only one. Ume was out of her chair and pacing back and forwards, looking at the clock nearly every minute.

"Aihara!?" A man with a Doctors coat called, everyone immediately jumped off their chairs. He looked strangely to the crowd of people, looking down at his clip board he spoke again.

"Who is the next of kin?" Everybody pointed to Mei as she stepped forward, her stomach was in knots and she felt like she wanted to throw up. She pushed it all aside as the thought of her family _'I have to stay strong for the kids and Yuzu'_

She tried to keep her voice clear "I'm Yuzu's wife" Mei then gestured to her step mother and Father "and this is Yuzu's Mother and step Father"

The doctor gave a quick nod as he then turned all his attention to the trio while the rest of the group stood by, not making a sound as they waited for what the Doctor had to say.

Taking in a large breath he started with his report.

"Well first thing first, your Wife is stable at the moment" Mei instantly felt a hundred questions pop into her head but thought that it would be best to wait till the Doctor was finished, she didn't want him to miss any important information out.

Staring the man directly in the eyes as she held on to every word he spoke.

"I'm doctor Heshi, I will be the leading doctor in your wifes case. She was in a very bad car accident, it actually is a miracle that she is alive t be honest." Everyone turned to the oldest women in the room as she gasped and placed a hand over her mouth as her shaky voice was barely a whisper but everyone heard it. "M…my baby"

He gave Ume a small smile as he continued "It seems that the truck hit her on the drivers side, her right arm is broken and also 3 ribs on her right side"

Mei felt the tears running down her cheeks as she stood there and listened to the man.

Her right leg was also crushed quite badly and she lost a lot of blood. Her leg is in the process of being reconstructed. There was a lot of glass and metal shards pierced all throughout her body, thats what took the longest amount of time so far an-"

The Doctor was quickly cut off as a nurse came running out asking for him.

"Dr Heshi, Dr Heshi" He quickly turned to the nurse, speaking quite stern as she just interrupted him.

"Nurse you can see I am with the patients Fami-" She cut him off just as quickly "Its the Aihara woman"

Everyone in the room instantly turned all their attention to the Nurse, she felt like their eyes were piercing straight through her. The sound of Dr Heshi quickly brought her back to the matter at hand.

"Yes, what has happened?"

Keeping eye contact with the Doctor, she spoke, more calmly, but every word was clear so that there would be no need for her to repeat.

"We are not sure exactly but she has started bleeding out" Both Mei and Ume had tears flowing non stop as the words that were leaving the nurses mouth was killing them.

"Her heart has already stopped 3 times" Dr Heshi immediately went into Doctor mode, he quickly started to give orders which the nurse confirmed back to each command as if in the army. Doctor Heshi began walking back to the operating room at a fast pace, Mei and everyone could only stand there as they listened to the orders being given.

"O.k, get 3 more bags of blood"

"Yes Doctor"

"Also get me her x-rays ASAP!"

"Yes Doctor"

"And then….." His voice disappeared as he went through 2 double doors leading to the operating room that Yuzu was in.

3 hours passed without anyone saying a word, everyone would jump up when they saw the double doors open, hoping it was the Doctor looking after Yuzu but all of them being disappointed as he hadn't come out yet.

Finally after a few more minutes the Doctor came out, everyone instantly were at his side within seconds.

No one said anything as they all knew he would know what they wanted. Mei noticed how flush his face was and the sweat running down the side of his face. Looking the Mei, Ume and Sho he started to explain what had just happened.

"Sorry for earlier, it seems that her whole body had gone into shock" Turning to look at the entire group then placing his attention back on the trio he spoke again. "She seems to be stable at the moment"

Mei spoke in her Chairwoman voice as the Doctor may have been saying what everyone wanted to hear but his face was saying something else.

"You said she was stable before and look what happened!" Sho placed a hand on his daughters shoulder but as she turned and gave him a glare he quickly retreated, not wanting to get in the middle of his daughters rage, she reminded him so much of his father in that sense.

Keeping her voice sharp and clear she spoke again " Why did she go into shock? I heard the nurse say her heart had stopped 3 times, how much danger is her life still in?"

Everyone could see how nervous the Doctor since he was getting interrogated by piercing purple eyes. "It seems that when her ribs were broken they also pierced her lungs. Luckily we have found the problem and she is past the worst of it now"

Everyone turned their attention to Ume as she spoke "C….can we see her?"

Dr Heshi gave a small smile as he spoke "Yes of course, she currently cannot breath on her own, so she is hooked up to an assistant machine, we also had to place her into a mini coma"

Matsuri shocked the room as she raised her voice "Coma!? what do you mean you HAD to put her in a coma?"

He took in a long breath before he spoke again "We needed to put her in one to help assist her body into recovering faster. Don't worry it will only be for a few days, it is a controlled coma and we can bring her out at any time."

Mei stood outside the room, she clenched her shirt, gripping the ring that was hanging on the necklace underneath.

Everyone else had already gone inside, after taking a few deep breaths she slowly turned the knob and opened the door.

Tears instantly fell down Meis cheeks, her body started to shake, the sight before her was making her knees weak. There she was, Meis first and only love, laying in the bed defenceless, her arm and leg both in casts, she had tubes up her nose and a mask over her mouth.

The only sounds that were filling the room was the heart monitor beeping every few seconds and the breathing assist machine that was pumping oxygen every second. Mei made her way next to her wife, Ume and Sho were already on her left.

Mei gently grabbed Yuzu's hand and softly rubbed her thumb over the top of her hand, she was careful to avoid the needle that was pierced inside the top of Yuzu's hand and was connected to a IV drip.

After 20 minutes of quiet sobs there was a loud commotion outside, it was only getting louder and seemed to be coming towards their direction. Everyone made their way out side the room when they were met with a overweight man that had a few cuts on his face.

"Yuzuko Aihara, are you her family?" He was sweating and looked very nervous, Mei then noticed the 2 police officers that had dropped her off earlier. "You stop, get back here" they ran up and tackled the man.

"arghh I just wanted to say im sorry" No one seemed to know what was going on. Officer 1 spoke up "Ahh sorry Mrs Aihara, he just got cleared now, we will be taking him to the station"

Mei was still confused as to what was going on right now "O.k, but I dont understand what this man and his whereabouts have to do with me"

Realising that she hadn't been told yet, officer 2 gave the group a nervous smile as she spoke.

"It seems that he was the one that caused the accident, he states he fell asleep at the wheel"

Pulling the man back to his feet, Mei felt anger wash over her, the next thing she knew he was back on the ground with her father on top of him, punching repeatedly. "Sir get off him" both officers attempted to pull Sho off the man. "How dare you! You hurt my family you bastard!"

After a few more hits they were finally able to pull Sho off the man who was bleeding a lot by now.

"Please Sir, i dont want to arrest you to" Ume grabbed her Husbands bloody hands and pulled him close to her. "Please dear, Yuzu wouldn't want this" Lowering his head in defeat Sho stood there as the man was dragged away.

After checking on Yuzu one last time, everyone went to leave "Mei would you like us to come over? Did you need help with the kids?" Harumin and Matsuri asked as they were all out front of the Hospital now.

Mei had never asked anyone but Yuzu for help before, Yuzu was always the stronger one out of the 2. She was everything to Mei, but now Yuzu was the one that was hurt and defenceless and Mei knew that she had to be strong, but could she do it?

"Did you need us too dear?" Mei could see that her step mother was trying to be strong as she spoke. Shaking her head Mei answered "Its fine mother, please try to get some rest and I will see you back here soon" Mei the turned to the other 2 "Actually that would be great if you 2 could come over" Given Mei a thumbs up Harumin spoke softly to the ex student council president "No worries, you can come with us, we will just quickly stop at home for some things"

25 minutes later Mei opened the door to the smell of something burning, she ran into the kitchen to see a very frustrated Himekko attempting to cook pancakes. "Himeko are you o.k?"

"Ahhhh Mei-Mei, sorry I think I ruined your frying pan" without another word Mei pulled her childhood friend into a tight hug. Himeko patted Mei softly on the back as she tried to comfort her friend.

"Eye brows, whats up" Pulling away from Mei, she gave Matsuri a death stare "For the hundredth time its Momokino to you, and what are you doing here?" Harumin then walked around the corner.

"Hi Vice Prez" Then the sound of footsteps started to approach the 4 adults.

3 red heads came sprinting around the corner "Mommy!" The 3 children gave their mother a hug. "Aunt Suri and Aunt Haru" The 2 girls went over and gave their aunts a hug, Mei looked down to see that Hiro was still holding on to her tight. He looked up with sad eyes "Mommy are you o.k now?" Hiro was always very intuitive with peoples emotions and feelings, Mei had always pinned it down to Yuzu being his actual birth mother, so he picked the trait up from her.

Himeko saw the pained look in her friends eyes and quickly saved her "Now now, how about we have some breakfast, shall we?" Harumin walked into the kitchen and looked at the very burnt frying pan. She rolled up her sleeves as she spoke "How about I cook us something?"

"Yay" all the kids cheered, while Himeko felt a blush come across her face as she looked at her failed attempt of cooking. Mei placed a hand on her friends shoulder "Thank you Himeko, I know you tried your best"

Leaving the kids to Harumin and Matsuri, Mei made her way to the bedroom to freshen up and get ready for her trip back to the Hospital. As soon as she closed the door she broke down, the tears were falling uncontrollably. She heard the door open and saw Himeko. "Mei-Mei" After a few minutes Mei was able to fill Himeko in on everything that she knew.

Guilt was all she felt "If we hadn't of argued then Yuzu would have never left the house and she would have never-" Himeko cut her friend off "No Mei-Mei dont think like that, this isn't your fault"

"She hates me" Mei said as she had her head down. Himekos eyes widened as she heard her friends pain. As much as her and Yuzu never got along at the start. Over time they came to an understanding and Himeko knew that Yuzu truly loved Mei with her whole being and Mei loved Yuzu right back.

She owed Yuzu for bring the real Mei back. "No, Yuzu could never hate you Mei, she loves you more than anything, its normal for Married couples to fight. Thats a part of marriage."

After finally recomposing herself, Himeko and Mei made their way out to the kitchen, tears nearly fell as Mei smelt that similar aroma of Yuzu's cooking, she knew that Yuzu had taught Harumin a lot of her favourite dishes that she liked to cook when they were living together during their College years. Taking a seat at the table with everyone else, they all started to eat. Mei couldn't bring herself to take one bite as she sat there lost in thought. "This tastes just like Mama's pancakes"Lliy spoke as she had a bright smile, Mei felt her heart ache, the rest of the adults gave Mei a worried expression.

Ume was the next to speak "Mommy, where is Mama?" That was all it took, Mei broke down in tears her whole body shaking, the children didn't know what was going on, Matsuri was the one who took control, her and Harumin took the kids into the lounge room and sat them all on the couch, Mei slowly followed and sat on the couch next to them as Himeko held her hand.

Matsuri held the attention of all 3 kids as she spoke so soft and caring "There is something you 3 need to know" She took in a breath as she thought exactly how to word her next sentence.

"Did something happen to Mama?" Hiro spoke as he stared his aunt straight in the eyes.

nodding she spoke "Yes" Lily jumped from her seat "Something bad?" Matsuri could see that the little girl was ready to cry.

Matsuri quickly looked over to Mei then back to the children. Mei couldn't believe how mature Matsuir was being right now, she had grown a lot over the years and she was extremely thankful to her right now. She waited patiently as Matsuri went to speak.

"You see, Mama was in a car accident last night and she is in Hospital right now"

The 2 girls started crying as Hiro sat there staring intensely at his aunt, she lent over and kissed them all on the head "They have put Mama into a deep sleep so that she can heal really quick and be back home really soon"

"Can we go see her?" Hiro spoke without breaking eye contact with his aunt. Matsuri looked over to Mei, using all her strength to not cry, Mei spoke "I will take you all to see Mama at 10am"

Hiro quickly turned his head to look at the clock "8.30am, Lily, Ume lets go get ready" the 4 women watched as the little boy pulled his sisters down the hall to their rooms.

Matsuri let out a long sigh "that was way harder then I thought I would be"

Mei looked over to the young woman. "Thank you very much Matsuri" Matsuri just brushed it off, Harumin then leaned over and kissed her on the check "And her I was thinking that only I saw your soft side babe" Matsuri blushed fiercely as she quickly stood up and made her way back to the kitchen and started to clean up.

Mei, Himeko and the 3 children were now standing outside Yuzu's room, Hiro squeezed Mei's hand, as she looked down she saw determination in his bright emerald eyes, the same determination she had seen many times from her wives eyes.

Mei, Harumin and Matsuri had spent the last 1hour trying to prepare the kids for the condition that their Mama was in. Yuzu had never been in Hospital for anything before and the kids most definitely had never seen their Mama with any injury, Mei was sure that this was going to shock them but this was their Mama and they wanted and needed to see her.

Mei slowly opened the door, she heard a whimper as she looked down Lily already had tears in her eyes the same as Ume, she could see that Hiro was trying to be strong for his sisters as he held on the Ume's hand. Mei then looked up to her friend, she had her hand over her mouth as she chocked back sobs "A….Aihara Y…Yuzu" Mei noticed her step mother already there, holding Yuzu's hand. Lily ran up to her grandmother and jumped onto her lap, Mei walked around to the other side with Hiro and little Ume. The kids had decided to make their Mama get well cards, Mei placed them next to Yuzu on her bedside table as well as a couple of photos she brought from home. The first one she knew was Yuzu's favourite, the one with them both on their honeymoon with the sun setting in the background. The second photo was the family pic gone wrong, but it was secretly Mei's favourite. A smile grew on her face as she looked at the photo and thought back to that day.

They had planned to do a all white Family portrait, but only 5 minutes before, all the kids had decided to play in a mud puddle and as Yuzu and Mei tried to save the kids and the white clothing they also fell into the puddle. And so there they were all 5 of them, covered in mud but all with bright smiles showing nothing but a full and happy family. Mei traced her fingers over the photo taking every feature of her wife, Yuzu was standing with Hiro on her shoulders as she gave her trademark smile and peace sign, Mei was holding Ume who was rubbing more mud on her face and at their feet was Lily who was laying on her stomach giving her biggest smile and 2 peace signs.

"She looks so peaceful" Mei turned to her step mother who was trying to hold back the tears.

"Is Mama in any pain mommy?" Lily looked to her mum with a sad face. Mei sat down and pulled Lily on to her lap "No darling, that is why they put Mama into a deep sleep"

After about 10 minutes Mei looked down to Hiro who hadn't spoken a word since they entered the room. Just when she went to speak the door opened "Good morning Mrs Aihara" the doctor bowed as he was followed by a nurse, turning to Ume he also greeted her. "These must be your children, nice to meet you"

After all the introductions were out of the way the doctor started to tell them on the updated status of Yuzu.

Just before he started he looked to Mei "Is it ok with the children here?" Mei looked to the 3 kids, she went to speak but Hiro spoke first. "Yes doctor we will be fine, this is our Mama and we want to know everything"

All the adults were shocked, the doctor gave Hiro a small nod as he started "Very well young man. It seems that Yuzu is recovering very well and we can attempt to wake her tomorrow if you like"

Ume kept her eyes on her daughter who looked so peaceful at this very moment "But didn't you say she would have to be in this mini coma for a few days? its only been 1"

Flipping through his clip board, double checking his information, he spoke again. "Yes that is true, but as i just said, she is recovering extremely well and her vitals are already out of the danger zone, however…."

Mei looked up to the doctor with concern as she waited for him to continue "However, she will not be able to breath on her own for the moment"

After organising a time to come back tomorrow to see the doctor, they stayed for another hour then decided it was time to go. "Mei-mei, I can take them home if you want to stay longer" Mei gave her friend a hug and the 3 kids. She sat there as she watched them leave, Hiro quickly ran back and kissed his Mama on the cheek, leaning up to her ear he whispered to hear "Dont worry Mama, take your time, i'll look after everyone" Mei held back the tears as she watched her son ran out the door.

After another hour Ume had to leave to see Sho.

Mei sat there in the quiet room. "Yuzu, i'm so so sorry, please forgive me" The door opened and the nurse came in. "Sorry to disturb you Mrs Aihara but I forgot to give your these yesterday" Mei looked down in her hands was Yuzu's ring necklace that also had her engagement ring on it and then her wedding ring sat there in her hand.

She squeezed them and held her hand to her chest, she quickly slid the ring onto the necklace and placed it on her neck next to her one.

As the hours went on, Mei found herself feeling tired, leaning on the side of Yuzu's bed she slowly let sleep overcome her.

Mei awoke hours later to the nurse "Sorry Mrs Aihara but visiting hours are over"

Mei kissed her wife goodbye and made her way home. By the time she got home she found Matsuri and Harumin asleep in the lounge room with a movie playing. After turning the TV off she made her way down to the kids room. All children were tucked in bed, she went down to the guest room and found Himeko there sleeping peacefully.

Mei then went to bed herself, she fell asleep gripping onto Yuzu's pillow tight.

The next morning Mei woke up very early, she made herself a coffee and sat at the table. Matsuri and Harumin were already awake and starting breakfast. "Ahhh Mei-san, Asuna and Kushna rang yesterday, i told them everything that was going on, they said that they would be on the next flight over"

Mei just gave a slight nod, even though they had settled everything with Asuna years ago, Mei still felt cautious when the woman was around Yuzu.

After all the kids got up and had breakfast, Mei decided it would be best if the kids stayed behind today just in case anything went wrong. "Once Mama is awake I promise I will take you all to see her o.k?" The kids nodded.

It had been 2 hours since the Doctor had stopped the mini coma, Yuzu was still sleeping peacefully and none of her vitals had changed.

Mei, Ume and Sho were there waiting patiently. Mei held on to Yuzu's hand gently rubbing the top.

Ume and Sho were on the other side. The Doctor and nurse entered as they rechecked her vitals, Mei knew what the answer would be but she asked anyway. "Is this normal? Its been 2 hours now" Mei tried to keep her voice steady as she spoke.

Doctor Heshi gave the family a warm smile "Yes this is completely normal, some people take 30 minutes, some can take up to 2 days. It really depends on the individual" Mei nodded as she pulled Yuzu's hand to her lips and gave it a soft kiss.

Her eyes widened as she felt Yuzu's hand move slightly. "S….shes responding" Mei tried to control her excitement but she already had pushed the chair back, causing it to fall over.

The Doctor and Nurse immediately rushed to Yuzu's side "Mrs Aihara, can you give her hand a soft squeeze please" Mei did as she was asked, after a few seconds Yuzu squeezed back.

"Ahhh this is a very good sign"

Dr Heshi pulled out a small light and shined it into Yuzu's eyes. "It seems her nervous system is slowly coming back online" Mei looked to the Doctor "What should we do now?"

He pulled out the clip board and wrote a few things down. "Now we just wait a little longer, I have to quickly check on another patient but if there are anymore changes please just press the help button on the side. I will be back in 10 minutes"

"Yuzu, come back to me, please. Im lost without you" Mei pressed her forehead against Yuzu's as she closed her eyes and took in the scent of her wife. "M…Mei?" Mei pulled back to see Yuzu struggling to open her eyes, her voice was raw. Ume hugged her daughter as she cried tears of happiness "Ohhh Yuzu, my baby"

"Ow Mama, that hurts" Mei quickly pressed the button as she kept her eyes on her wife, she was so happy, her body was full of warmth, her heart was racing, she never wanted to let Yuzu out of her sights again. She placed her hand on Yuzu's cheek causing the blonde to slowly turn and look at her, Mei could see that she still looked a bit confused and disorientated.

-KNOCK KNOCK-

The door opened and Asuna and Kusha walked in. "Yuzu, is she ok?" Asuna walked up to Mei as she looked down to the blonde. "It seems she should be fine now" Mei said with a smile on her face. The next sentence that left the blondes mouth left the whole room speechless. Looking straight at Asuna, Yuzu spoke in a tone that Mei thought was only for her and the kids "Asuna, where have you been Babe?"

"BABE!?"

The entire room was speechless, Yuzu didn't know what was going on and why everyone was so shocked at what she said.

"Ahhh Yuzu, your finally awake, i'm Dr Heshi" He quickly looked around the room as he noticed the whole atmosphere was different and there were 2 new people in the room as well.

"UMMM did i miss something?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **Well here it is guys, i hope this one is better than the last chapter. If you have some time please leave a comment.**

 **Happy reading and have a great day. :)**


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Breaking the silence Dr Heshi spoke again "Yuzu do you know everyone in this room?"

Looking around the room she nodded until she pointed to Kushna. "Sorry who are you?" Kushna stepped forward as she spoke "Yuzu ive been your personal assistant for over 5 years now"

Yuzu went to adjust herself in her bed, when she felt a sharp pain "Argh!" Mei placed one hand on Yuzu's cheek and the other on her hand, Yuzu jumped as she touched her, it nearly brought tears to Meis eyes.

After a few moments Yuzu looked down and saw Meis wedding ring, she felt anger come over her as she spoke bluntly "I see that you got married" Mei looked down at her finger and a smile instantly grew on her face as it did every time she saw her or Yuzu's ring. Mei's smile faded as her injured wife spoke again "Mei, why are you here?" Mei felt her heart shatter into a million pieces, she looked straight into Yuzu's eyes and for the first time she couldn't see love looking back at her. Instead all she saw was pain, anger and suffering. Tears were starting to form in the corner of Mei's eyes, before she completely broke down Ume spoke "Mei is your wife Yuzu, why wouldn't she be here?"

Yuzu tried to sit up in shock "argh! cough, cough" Doctor Heshi quickly went to Yuzu's side and started to check her over.

"Yuzu, you must stay down, your body still has a lot of recovering to do a-" he was cut off by a still very shocked Yuzu.

"W…..Wife!? what do you mean wife? and you know we were together Mama?" Yuzu's breathing started to become uneven as everything was starting to become overwhelming for her.

Doctor Heshi turned to the group. "I'm sorry but I think it will be best if everyone stepped outside for a few minutes as we check Yuzu over"

As soon as they got outside Yuzu's room, Mei broke down "Ohh Mei dear, dont worry, Yuzu truly loves you, she would never forget you and the family you have built together" Ume pulled her step daughter into a hug. After pulling back, Mei felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned and was shocked as she saw it was Asuna.

Asuna gave Mei a small smile as she spoke softly "I know this may not mean much to you and you may not believe me. But I truly am sorry, all i ever wanted was for Yuzu to be happy. You made her more happy then I could have" Mei managed to reply in between sobs "t…thank you"

30 minutes passed and the door finally opened. "Doctor, whats going on? Does she have amnesia?" Ume gave the Doctor a pleading look. He flipped through his notes as he answered.

"We can't say for sure exactly what type of amnesia she has, I would like to run a few more tests with your help if that is o.k?" Everyone immediately nodded. He turned to Mei and gave her a sad smile. "Just be prepared that she may not be the Yuzu you know, no matter what she answers I need you all to stay as calm as possible" She took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. "Just let me ask the questions o.k everyone?" Heshi asked as he waited for everyone to nod, then opened the door.

Everyone entered the room Ume and Sho stood on Yuzu's right and Mei and Asuna stood on Yuzu's left.

"o.k Yuzu I only have a few more questions then we shall let you rest for a bit" Yuzu gave a small nod as she laid there, her eyes only on one person in the room at this point.

Mei had her eyes locked on Yuzu, she could see that she is scared and confused, the sound of Heshi speaking caused Mei to look over to the Doctor.

"So you got your name, date of birth and parents name correct. So lets try something else, are you currently in a relationship and if yes, who are you in a relationship with?"

Everyones attention was on the blonde as they waited for the answer. Yuzu nodded as she raised her left hand and pointed to Asuna.

Meis heart broke all over again, she clenched her hands into fists as she held back the tears.

"o.k, next question, what is todays date?" Yuzu took a few minutes as she really tried to think.

"June 19th 2004" Heshi nodded "o.k Yuzu, last question. What is the last thing you remember doing before you woke up?" Mei noticed the blush that was growing on Yuzu's face before she answered. "ummm well, we were hungry. so Asuna and I were going out for a midnight snack" Mei looked to Asuna and noticed that she had the same blush forming on her cheeks.

"Thank you very much Yuzu, o.k everyone i think we should all leave an-" Yuzu quickly butted in "Wait, you cant all go, what about the questions i have? why did Mama say Mei and I are married? what is the meaning of all these questions?" Yuzu was looking to everyone, she could see the sorry expression they were all giving her. "Asuna, please tell me whats going on" Mei felt like another knife was pushing straight through her heart, she should be the one that Yuzu wanted help from, not Asuna.

Heshi stood there for a moment as he was thinking to himself. Yuzu kept her gaze on the Doctor as she waited for his response.

"I dont like with holding information from my patients Yuzu, but if you get too anxious again you could go into cardiac arrest" Yuzu shock her head as she gave the Doctor another plea.

"I just got caught off guard before Doc, please I want to know whats going on?"

Heshi looked to Ume, she gave him a nod. He then looked to Mei, she spoke softly as she was still trying to hold back tears "Yuzu is stronger then you think"

After a few more minutes, Heshi finally spoke up "O.k, you win" Taking in a long breath Doctor Heshi spoke again.

"Alright Yuzu, what do you want to know first?" Yuzu answered back straight away

"I want to know if what I answered was correct or not."

Nodding again Heshi cleared his throat before he spoke "ahem. Yes you are in a relationship but not to Asuna. Your mother wasn't lying. You and Mei are in fact married, you are her wife."

Yuzu instantly looked to Mei, Mei caressed Yuzu's cheek lightly.

"If I'm married then where is my ri-" Mei quickly cut her off as she spoke "Right here" She pulled the necklace off from around her neck, the 3 rings clinked together as she placed it into Yuzu's hand.

Yuzu was speechless, she laid there as she stared at the 3 rings, she noticed one ring on there as the one she had brought her and Mei, but it was the first time she was seeing the other 2.

"Also todays date is January 18th 2018"

"WHAT!?" Everyone jumped as Yuzu was yelling now.

"14 Years of my life are missing, are you serious?" Heshi quickly composed himself as he answered his blonde patient "Yes that is correct, so you can under stand how everyone is a bit shocked themselves" Yuzu was looking in between her mum, Mei and Asuna.

"Wait so I'm 33 now?" Some of Yuzu's machines started to make alarming sounds. Heshi and the nurse quickly looked over the monitors.

"Please Yuzu, you need to calm down" Mei had concern in her voice as she watched the doctor looking over her wives vitals. Yuzu slowed her breathing down.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Yuzu turned her head to the side, she noticed the photos and get well cards. "What are those?" Mei picked up the first photo of just her and Yuzu and handed it to the blonde as she spoke "That was us on our Honeymoon in Bora Bora" Yuzu stared at the photo, trying to remember something, anything. But nothing, Mei gave her a look and for some reason she knew what Mei was saying. She slowly shook her head to say she didn't remember anything.

Meis body started to shake as she went to hand Yuzu the second photo. Yuzu grabbed the photo and an instant wide smile grew on her face. "haha did I become a teacher? are these my students?" After a few minutes Yuzu looked up as no one had answered her yet. Tears were running down Meis face, Ume and Sho were giving her a sad smile. Ume went to speak but Mei spoke first, trying to keep her voice clear.

"K…kids, those are our kids Yuzu" Yuzu didn't know why, but tears were falling from her eyes as well. "we have k…k….kids Mei?" Mei just gave a small nod as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. Yuzu couldn't take her eyes off the photo, she wanted to take in every single detail. "What are their names?"

Trying to hold it all together, Mei spoke softly as she felt her voice would break at any moment.

"The one laying on the ground is Lily, I'm holding Ume and the boy on your shoulders is-"

Everyones eyes in the room widened as Yuzu spoke "Hiro"

Mei felt a glimmer of hope as she heard Yuzu say the name.

"Yes Hiro, do you remember Yuzu?" She shook her head as she gave Mei a sad smile.

"Sorry, no. I just always knew if I had a boy I would name him after Dad"

Yuzu slowed her breathing in an attempt to make it even.

"We look so happy Mei" Yuzu looked up to Mei, their eyes locked for a moment and Yuzu could see the love Mei had for her behind those beautiful violet eyes.

"We are happy Yuzu, they made you get well cards to" Placing the photo's back, Mei then grabbed the cards and handed them to Yuzu.

The first one was from Lily, the whole card was pink with purple writing.

-Get better soon Mama, I love you. From Lily- There were hearts and kisses all over it.

"I love it" Yuzu was holding back more tears from falling as she read the card.

The second one was from Ume, it was pretty much the same as Lily's but opposite. It was all purple with pink writing.

-I love you Mama, get well soon, I miss you. From Ume-

"They are so cute" Yuzu ran her fingers along the card.

Looking at the 3rd card, Yuzu felt her heart starting to ache. It was all blue with red writing, it didn't have as many hearts and kisses but the words inside made Yuzu's heart warm inside.

-Mama, get better soon. Dont worry, i will look after Mommy and the girls while you are sleeping. I miss you very much, please come back to us soon. From Hiro Aihara-

Yuzu smiled. "He has a big heart just like his Mama" Yuzu looked up as Mei gave her a smile.

"How did we, ummm…" Yuzu had a major blush happening on her cheeks right now. Mei giggle a little as she answered the blonde. "It was your idea, we both had the procedure done at the same time. I ended up having the twins and you had Hiro. He is 1 week older then the girls."

Mei looked back at the family picture with a smile on her face.

"It seems that Yuzu is suffering from temporary amnesia" Everyone turned their attention to the Doctor.

"What does that mean for my daughter exactly?" Ume had a sad smile as she was still trying to hold her tears back.

"Well we cannot say for sure exactly how long this will last for. In some cases it can be for a couple of days, where other cases have taken….." Heshi glanced over to Mei who was holding Yuzu's hand now and softly caressing the top with her thumb.

Taking in a quick breath he finished what he needed to say "have taken years"

"YEARS!? cough, cough" Yuzu sat up too fast which caused one of her stitches to re-open.

"Yuzu!" Mei's heart ached as she saw her wife in so much pain.

"Nurse, quickly get me my medical kit. Sorry but I am going to need you all to leave"

Mei went to follow everyone out side when she felt Yuzu hold her hand tight and pull her back.

"C….could Mei stay please Doc?" Yuzu was blushing bright red trying to keep her head down to avoid making eye contact with the raven haired woman.

Quickly slipping gloves on and opening the kit, Doctor Heshi answered his patient.

"Of course, she is your wife after all"

Mei couldn't see Yuzu's face completely but she knew that the blonde was smiling.

The 2 lovers sat in a comfortable silence as Yuzu was stitched back up.

"O.k no more sudden movements for at least the next 48 hours. alright?" Heshi gave Yuzu a stern look as he checked over his work then stood up straight.

"Sorry Doc, i'm just-" Placing a hand on Yuzu's shoulder Heshi spoke "I know this is a lot to take in, but at least we know what the problem is and we will work through it"

"Is there anything we can do to help her memory return?"

Heshi looked to Mei with a sad expression.

"You could try looking through old pictures, or going to places that are meaningful" He answered, Mei.

Mei gave a small nod as she seemed to be in deep thought already.

After a few more minutes everyone came back in, they all spent the next few hours talking and trying to help Yuzu remember . Ume showed Yuzu all the pictures she had on her phone of the kids. Some at the park and at family picnics.

"Shall we go get something to eat?" Sho stood up as he rubbed his stomach.

"We actually should be going now" Asuna and Kushna both bowed. As they were leaving Asuna turned back and spoke once more to Yuzu and Mei "I'm glad that you are alright. Please let me know if you 2 need anything. Kushna and I will look after the Business till you get back"

After the 2 left Ume and Sho were getting up to leave to "Are you coming for lunch Mei-chan?" Ume gave a warm smile to her step daughter.

"No thank you Mother, i'm not hungry" Yuzu squeezed Mei's hand, causing her to turn and look at her "Mei you should eat something, you haven't eaten all day"

"I will eat something later" Mei used her Chairwoman tone.

Yuzu went to protest some more but the look Mei gave her made her sit in silence.

Ume and Sho exited the room, leaving the married couple alone.

Yuzu saw Mei look over at the family photo a few times, she wanted to break the silence.

"Mei?"

Mei turned her full attention to her wife, as she looked straight into her eyes. Causing the blonde to blush.

Yuzu wasn't use to this side of Mei, usually Mei would continue whatever she would be doing at that moment and still hold a conversation with her.

"Yes, Yuzu?"

Trying to sound as normal as possible, Yuzu spoke "Do you think I could meet them" She moved her eyes to the family portrait.

Mei felt her heart beat increase and her eyes go wide as she realised exactly what Yuzu was asking her.

But after a few moments Mei had to think seriously about this. Yuzu wasn't her normal self and on top of that she doesn't even remember them. What if she caused more harm then good by letting the kids come see Yuzu.

Yuzu felt Mei's uneasiness immediately. "I mean, if thats o.k with you Mei"

Mei looked over to the photo again, she could feel her eyes starting to burn "Do you think thats a good idea Yuzu?"

Yuzu traced her fingers around the 3 children in the picture as she spoke.

"I may not remember them Mei. But they are our kids aren't they?" Yuzu smiled as the thought of having a family with Mei made her feel peaceful.

"I think they will be strong enough to handle this" She pointed to her head as she looked into Mei's eyes.

Mei pulled out her phone and looked at the time. "O.k, i'll ring Matsuri and see if they have can come over"

Letting out a small sigh, Mei raised an eyebrow at her wife who was giving her a confused look.

"What?"

Yuzu pointed to the mobile phone in Meis hand as she spoke "What is that Mei?"

Looking at the phone Mei had a neutral expression on her face "It's a mobile phone, you got me this one" She turned the face towards Yuzu as it lit up a sad expression came across her face as she saw Meis wallpaper. It was her and Mei, Yuzu was kissing Mei on the cheek as Mei stood there with the biggest smile on her face and a blush all the way up to her ears.

Yuzu could already imagine that she must have bugged Mei for that selfie for days before she agreed.

Mei quickly turned the phone around as she remembered what her wallpaper was.

After making the phone call, Mei returned with a bit of a concerned look on her face.

"Whats wrong Mei?"

"I still don't know if this a good idea, i asked Matsuri to txt when they are here. I just want to prepare the kids before they come in. Harumin and Himeko are also coming"

' _I've never seen Mei like this before. I wonder what kind of Mama i am to our kids, Mei would be an amazing Mother. But me?'_

"Yuzu, They love you with all their heart" She gave Mei a shocked expression, it was as if Mei read her mind. Yuzu just smiled and nodded back to Mei.

Mei's phone then started ringing, Yuzu saw the I.D come up as Academy. Mei answered immediately. Sitting quietly Yuzu was surprised at how open Mei was being with her, she had the phone on speaker as she spoke to the other person on the line. Yuzu couldn't help but notice how relaxed Mei seemed to be on the phone to this guy, she learnt that his name is Sai.

' _They must be close'_ Yuzu though as she heard him call her by her first name.

After a few more minutes of organising, Mei hung up the line.

"Whats wrong Yuzu?"  
Yuzu was surprised by Meis question, "Nothing. Why do you ask Mei?"

Mei kept her neutral expression as she spoke "Well you have a strange look on your face right now, thats all"

Realising that she was frowning, Yuzu quickly gave Mei a smile and tried to brush it off by changing the subject.

"So was that your secretary or something?"

Mei shook her head "No, thats Sai, he is the Vice Principal, we have worked together for many years now."

Yuzu went to speak, when Meis phone went off again.

"Matsuri and the kids are here, ill be right back"

After about 10 minutes Yuzu heard the door open, Harumin came busting through the door "YUZUCCHI!" She ran up to her friend and gave her a hug.

"ahhh please be careful Harumin"

Matsuri joined in the hug "Yuzu-onee you had us so worried"

After a teary eyed Harumin and Matsuri pulled away, Himeko gracefully walked over and gave Yuzu a quick hug, she quietly whispered into her ear "Mei-mei would have been lost without you"

She looked down the end of the bed, Mei stood there with Lily and Hiro standing on either side of her while Ume was hiding behind her Mother.

"Hi" Yuzu waved her free hand to the children as she waited for a response.

Lily was the first to leave her Mommys side, she jumped up on the chair next to Yuzu and gave her a kiss on the check. "Hi mama" Yuzu smiled at the little girl warmly. Mei made her way around to Yuzu's side as well, both Mei and Yuzu noticed that Hiro didn't move as he stood right where he had stopped walking.

Kneeling down on one knee, Mei gave little Ume a kiss on the forehead as she spoke softly to her daughter. "Would you like to give mama a kiss to?" Ume then jumped up on the seat next to Lily and kissed Yuzu's cheek. "Hi mama"

Yuzu and Mei both looked down to the end of the bed where Hiro was still standing, he was holding what looked like a large family album.

"Hiro, do you want to come over here?" Yuzu held her hand out towards her son. After a few minutes he slowly made his way around by his Sisters and Mothers. Mei grabbed another chair for him. He sat there silently avoiding eye contact with his Mama.

"What do you have there Hiro?" Yuzu asked with a gentle smile.

Hiro gripped the large album tighter. "This is our family photo Album Mama"

He slowly handed it to Yuzu, Mei grabbed it and softly placed it on Yuzu's lap.

"Hiro thought that you might get some memories back from looking through some pictures"

Mei turned the cover.

The first few pages were of Yuzu holding a new born Hiro, then Mei with new born twins. Yuzu looked up at Mei, she had so much love in her eyes.

Mei turned the pages, Yuzu looked at every picture intensely as she took in every detail. As they made their way through the album you could clearly see the kids growing up over the years.

From first steps, learning how to swim to playing in the park and having family picnics.

A smile grew on Yuzu's face as she saw a few pictures with Matsuri, Harumin, Ume, Sho and even Himeko.

She couldn't help but notice that in every photo the family looked happy and complete.

They were just over halfway through the album and Yuzu noticed that she seemed to be in less and less photos. The last 5 pages she wasn't in any of the photos at all. The smiles on her family's face was still there but something was missing, she felt like they were almost forcing their smiles.

Yuzu looked to Mei with a concerned look "Why am i not in the last few pages?"

Mei clutched the ring around her neck, she was holding back the tears. She went to speak but another voice spoke for her "You have to travel a lot for work Mama"

All the adults looked to the young boy as he sat straight in his chair holding his gaze into his Mama's eyes.

"We always miss you on those trips" Yuzu reached for Hiro's hand and gave it a small squeeze, she could see the bright determination in his eyes as he squeezed her hand back.

"I'm sorry Baby boy" Hiro's eyes widened as Yuzu called him by the nickname he always growled her for using, but right now he felt so much comfort from it.

Mei closed the album and carefully placed it on the table next to Yuzu's hospital bed.

"Are you in pain Mama?" Hiro spoke again as he held onto Yuzu's hand.

She then looked over herself and realised just how messed up she must look right now with the cast's, mask and bandages.

She already picked up just by spending the last few minutes with Hiro that he was very smart and aware of what was going on, she tried to give her most re-assuring smile as she answered him.

"I know I may look bad, but I'm really not in much pain"

All the adults in the room had there attention fixed on the small boy as he stood there listening to Yuzu's every word. There was a small silence before he spoke back.

"O.k Mama"

"Yuzu time for your check up" Heshi walked in with the nurse.

"Hello Young Man, Little ladies" He smiled widely at the children as he made his way to Yuzu's machines to read the vitals.

"Hows our Mama Doctor?" Hiro spoke clearly as he stared at the tall man.

"Well she's looking really good actually, if you keep this up Yuzu you should be able to go home in a week."

"Thats my girl, always a fast healer" Ume spoke with a grin as she stood in the door way next to Sho.

"Granny! Granpa!" The 2 redhead girls ran into their grandparents arms.

Yuzu looked down to Hiro who was still holding her hand.

"Dont you wanna go say hi?" Hiro looked up as Yuzu gave him a warm smile, she let go of his hand and gently pushed him in their direction.

The rest of the afternoon was full of a few laughs, Ume and Sho took the kids home after a couple of hours. Himeko had to leave to deal with some business.

Matsuri and Harumin to go pick up there own children from Mitsuko's house. Yuzu was of course surprised that not only she had missed that her and Mei had 3 children but she was even more shocked to discover that the other 2 had 4 kids. It really surprised her how much Matsuri had grown since she last remembered her.

The 2 lovers were left alone, Yuzu closed her eyes as she let out a small sigh which caught Meis attention.

"Are you o.k Yuzu?"

She slowly opened her eyes and was instantly met with soft caring purple ones.

"Yeah, its just been a long day, I was worried about the kids being overwhelmed but I think im the one that was" She gave Mei a weak smile.

-KNOCK KNOCK-

Doctor Heshi and the nurse walked in "Alright last check up for the day"

Heshi looked over all the machines and gave a slight nod as he wrote down on his clip board.

"And how are we feeling Yuzu?"

"Just really tired Doc, when can I take this thing off?" She pointed to the mask.

Heshi shook his head as he spoke "geez you really are a determined one aren't you? We can try the day after tomorrow. I don't want to rush anything, o.k"

Yuzu put her head down in defeat.

After the Doctor and nurse left Yuzu and Mei found themselves in a comfortable silence.

Before they knew it , it was time for Mei to go home.

Yuzu had fallen asleep about an hour ago, Mei sat there quietly as she stared out the window just listening to Yuzu's breathing through the machine.

She stood up and adjusted her handbag. Looking down at her wife Mei felt a stray tear fall down her cheek, she lent down and kissed Yuzu on the forehead as she whispered softly.

"I love you Yuzu"

Yuzu stirred a little in her sleep as she mumbled a few words that made Meis entire world crumble.

"I love you Asuna"

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **I hope you all enjoy this story, thank you to anyone that has left a review.**

 **Citrus is ending next month with chapter 41, I still plan to write a few more stories of our favourite step sisters and I hope you will continue to read them :)**

 **Anyway please leave a review if you have time and happy reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

**THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT EVERYONE, YOU ARE ALL AMAZING!**

CHAPTER 11

2 weeks had passed, Mei and the kids visited Yuzu everyday and after waiting for what seemed like forever, Yuzu was finally getting discharged. The week had been long and she noticed that Mei seemed to have distanced herself a lot from her but she just guessed it was because of all the stress from being in charge of the Academy, looking after the kids and worrying about her in hospital.

Mei was on her way to pick Yuzu up, the kids all wanted to throw her a welcome back party so they were at home with Harumin, Matsuri, Ume, Sho and Himeko.

Mei was hurt when she heard Yuzu say Asuna's name in her sleep but she tried to not let it bother her, she knew that Yuzu was still in a bit of shock and knew it would take some adjusting.

After visiting Yuzu, Mei would see Doctor Heshi about anything she could do to help trigger Yuzu's memories. Unfortunately his answer was always the same 'show her photos, take her to meaningful places and be patient'

She opened the door to Yuzu's room and was met with bright green eyes and a wide smile, for a second all of Mei's worries seem to have melted away.

She looked like the same Yuzu Mei has been married to for the last 7 years.

Mei's smile faded as she looked down to Yuzu's left ring finger and saw that she wasn't wearing her ring.

"Mei you o.k?"

She looked up to see a concerned look on her wives face.

Even though Yuzu had lost her memories of the last 14 years, she still was able to read Mei like a book. She looked down at her hand and instantly knew why Mei's smile disappeared.

"Ahhh sorry Mei, its just I feel like I should wear it when I get my memories back, it would feel a bit strange for me to wear it the way i am right now" Yuzu grabbed the chain necklace that still had the 3 rings dangling on it and placed it around her neck.

Mei could feel the tears coming but she couldn't let Yuzu see her break down, she had to be strong for the whole family.

"O.k" Was all that Mei was barely able to let escape her mouth as she approached the side of the bed.

She lent down and kissed Yuzu on the forehead.

She had attempted to kiss her on the lips the day the breathing machine and mask were no longer needed, Yuzu didn't push her away but Mei couldn't feel any feelings from Yuzu's side.

The thought of Yuzu not in love with her anymore was slowly crushing her heart. She didn't want to pressure Yuzu, so she settled for kissing her on the forehead instead. She wanted to make sure that Yuzu knew exactly how much she loves her and what she means to her.

She knew that when Yuzu was ready she would know.

There was an awkward silence between the 2 until Doctor Heshi came through the door.

"O.k Yuzu, are you ready?"

Yuzu gave the doctor her biggest smile as she spoke "You bet I am Doc"

Heshi nodded as he walked over to the pair with a large bag, he handed it to Mei as well as some papers.

"O.k this is all the medication Yuzu is going to need over the next few weeks. All the instructions are in these papers"

Mei nodded as she placed the large bag in the back compartment of Yuzu's wheel chair.

"She will need weekly check ups, but if there is any pain you must come see me straight away or I can come to your house if thats easier"

Yuzu gave a thumbs up as she seemed to just be super excited about leaving.

Heshi took in a small breath as he looked to Yuzu "Now I know that you have been told you can be a little mobile on your own but don't push it ok? Don't be afraid to use the wheel chair if you need"

Heshi then looked down to Yuzu's Leg and up to her arm.

"This new reconstructive technology is still in the testing stages, and your arm was already in better shape than your leg so that is why you have a little bit of function with it now"

Yuzu started to wave her arm in the air "Dont worry Doc, i'll take it easy"

Mei bowed to the Doctor as she spoke "Thank you for everything Doctor Heshi, I will make sure she has the best care"

Heshi put his hand on Mei's shoulder causing her to look up at him as he spoke to her.

"Theres no need for that, I'm just doing my job"

His expression then turned to a serious one that caused Yuzu to sit up straight as she listened to the Doctor.

"Now i'm not going to lie ladies. The really hard part starts now. But I must say…"

Heshi then looked at Mei then to Yuzu as he continued to speak "If anyone can make it through this, I know you 2 can….." He then paused for a moment as he looked out the window at 2 birds sitting on a branch.

After a few moments he spoke again "You 2 really do love each other"

Heshi immediately looked to Mei and saw the confusion on her face, from all she knew she acted like any wife would in that situation.

The nurse then walked in to change Yuzu's dressings before she left.

"Mei there are a few papers I need you to sign, could you come with me for a minute?"

Mei followed Heshi and signed the papers he mentioned.

Just as she was going to return to Yuzu he tapped her shoulder making her turn around to face him.

"Dont give up Mei"

Mei was shocked at his words as she just stared at him. He gave her a smile as he spoke again.

"I'll tell you something Mei, the gas we used to subside Yuzu when she was first admitted here is extremely strong. About 8 times as strong as normal knock out gas. But because of the amount of pain she was in we had to calm her as fast as possible"

Mei continued to stand there with a blank expression on her face as she waited for the Doctor to continue.

"As expected she went under within seconds and should have been completely out, almost dead like. Unlike other gases, where the patient is known to twitch or mumble a little"

Heshi then looked towards Yuzu's room then back to Mei.

"But you were all that was on her mind. She continued to say your name and that she loves you"

Meis eyes widened and she could feel her eyes starting to burn.

He gave Mei a caring smile as he continued "I've been doing this job for over 20 years and i have never heard of anyone being able to talk under that gas. That just proves to me how much love you have for each other"

Mei couldn't hold it in anymore as the tears were falling now, Heshi comforted Mei until she was able to recompose herself.

"Mei?"

She quickly wiped her tears away as she turned to see Yuzu ready to go in the wheel chair.

She thanked Doctor Heshi once more before her and Yuzu left.

Yuzu took in the scenery outside as they drove through the city.

After Mei made a few turns, Yuzu realised she didn't even know where they were going.

Speaking in a nervous tone Yuzu turned to Mei "M…..Mei I thought we were going home?"

Keeping her eyes on the road, Mei answered her wife in a soft and caring tone "We are Yuzu"

She quickly side glanced over to Yuzu and saw the look of confusion on her face.

"We live in our own house now"

"Of course, sorry Mei" Yuzu placed her head down.

"You dont need to be sorry Yuzu" Mei reached out and gently placed her hand on top go Yuzu's.

A small smile grew on her face when she didn't feel Yuzu pull away.

"You can ask anything you like" Mei then intertwined their fingers as she kept her attention on the road.

The rest of the drive was in a comfortable silence, Mei and Yuzu both would steal side glances of each other which would only make the other one smile.

Yuzu looked at the beautiful trees as they turned down the street ' _Isn't this like the super rich area?'_ She thought to herself as she looked at all the big mansions on either side of the road.

Mei then turned the SUV into a drive with a very large gate.

Yuzu's eyes widened as she followed the driveway that lead to a massive house at the end. She turned to Mei who was busy entering a code on the gate pad.

As the gate started to slide open, Yuzu spoke "Is this one of Gramps houses or something Mei?"

Mei gave Yuzu's hand a light squeeze as she spoke "No Yuzu this is our home"

She paused for a moment as she turned to her wife and they locked eyes

"You brought this for us"

Yuzu's mouth dropped as she was trying to process exactly what Mei just said to her.

The last thing she remembered was that she was in between jobs at the moment. Then she wakes up to this whole other life, a life that she thought she could only dream of having with Mei.

"What! Really? What exactly is it I do for work?"

Mei gave a small sigh as she spoke "You are the Directing Manager of the largest Fashion Label in the Country. You worked vigorously for years to get where you are today Yuzu. You should be very proud of yourself"

She looked over to Yuzu who held Mei's gaze in her own as Mei continued to speak.

"I know everyone else is proud, especially us"

She was lost for words as the SUV came to a stop and Mei turned the engine off.

She gracefully exited and went to the other side to open Yuzu's door.

As they made their way to the front door, Yuzu heard Mei take in a long breath.

She turned to her, looking at Mei more closely, Yuzu could see that she had matured but her beauty was still second to none. 14 Years and giving birth to twins didn't seem to slow Mei down at all. But if there was one thing that Yuzu knew she could see change in was her eyes. The way that Mei looks at her, she knows for certain what she feels for Yuzu and Yuzu could feel that from the raven haired woman standing next to her.

"Yuzu?"

She blinked a couple of times as she came back to reality. After Mei saw that she had her wives attention she continued to speak.

"Please let me know if anything gets too much for you in there. I know all of this is a lot to take in and I already told everyone that you may be tired"

Mei felt her heart skip a beat as Yuzu placed her hand on her shoulder and gave her a wide smile.

"Dont worry Mei, ill be fine"

They entered the house to fine everyone cheering and decorations everywhere.

"Welcome back Yuzu" they all cheered

Yuzu thanked everyone for their efforts as she slowly made her way inside.

Everyone was making a fuss but Yuzu kept brushing them off and saying she was fine.

After an hour everything started to die down, everyone was surprised at how much the blonde woman was eating.

"Yuzu you need to slow down" Ume growled her daughter as she went for her 3rd plate.

"Yeah Yuzucchi, are you even chewing?" Harumin gave her friend a cheeky grin.

"Have you ever had to eat Hospital food for 2 weeks straight?" Yuzu looked around the room as she placed some more food on her plate.

"I just missed your cooking so much Mama" Yuzu then took a bite.

Everyone laughed at the sight of the blonde stuffing her face.

"We cooked it Mama"

Yuzu turned her head to the 3 children as they had finished quite some time ago and all now sat next to their Mama as they didn't want to leave her side.

"Really? Wow you guys did a great job" Yuzu flashed a smile which caused all the kids to smile back at her.

But the next sentence that left the blondes mouth turned the whole atmosphere upside-down.

"Who taught you 3 to cook so good?"

Yuzu watched as the smiles on the kids faces faded, she then turned her head to the adults who were all giving her a sad, concerned look.

"Did I say something wrong?" She said as she swallowed the last bit of food in her mouth.

She waited for an answer from someone, when a small voice spoke causing her to look back at the children.

"You did Mama"

As she looked at the kids she could see the amount of hurt in their eyes, Lily already had tears falling, Ume ran over to Mei and buried her face in her lap while Hiro just stood there with a straight expression.

She tried to brush it off as she spoke softly.

"Of course I did"

Seeing everyone giving her those sorry expressions was starting to frustrate her. She excused herself as she slowly got up and went to walk into another room.

"Yuzu-onee where are you going?"

Without turning back she answered her pink haired friend.

"I just wanna stretch my leg a bit, sitting for to long you know"

Yuzu opened the sliding door that connected to the outside verandah, as she went to close it she heard one last thing which made her heart ache.

"Mommy, why doesn't Mama want to remember us?"

She quickly closed the door and made her way to the double seat chair near the railing.

Yuzu let out a loud sigh as she sat down. She closed her eyes for a minute breathing in the fresh air and she listened to birds chirping on a near by tree.

Slowly opening her eyes she took in the sight around her, the verandah was huge and looked like it wrapped right around the house. In one corner there is a BBQ with a outside entertainment set with a 12 seater table and chairs. A outside bar and a few extra sofas for more space for people to sit.

The yard was just as big as the outside was surrounded by large trees of all sorts, Yuzu noticed the Lily flowers in with other flowers.

There is a clear foot path that lead to a playground which would accommodate more than 6 kids easily.

Then the pool which has its own slide and waterfall.

She sat out there for a while as she slowly felt herself calming down.

One by one everyone slowly left.

Yuzu didn't see the kids again during the day, Mei had attempted to get Yuzu to come inside a few times and show her around the house, but each time she just brushed it off and said she would be in soon.

"Yuzu"

Yuzu jolted up "Ahhhh!" She quickly clutched her right side as she felt pain shoot straight through her.

"Are you o.k?"

Yuzu blinked a few times then wiped her eyes with her hands as she tried to get her bearings.

"Mei?"

"You fell asleep out here Yuzu"

As she looked out she could see the same foot path with lights to help lead the way. She then looked up at the sky and saw how clear it was and full of stars.

She felt a hand on her cheek and turned her focus on the person. She felt frozen as she stared into those captivating purple orbs that could see straight through her.

Yuzu found herself wandering what Mei was thinking at this very moment, and before she knew it those exact words had left her mouth.

"Mei what are you thinking right at this very moment?"

Mei held the gaze, unfazed by the question she answered immediately "I'm thinking how very lucky I am to have you as my wife"

Yuzu felt the blush on her face as Meis eyes were always able to hold her right where she was, it was as if time stood still.

After a few moments it hit Yuzu, this isn't her life, as much as she wanted it to be, it wasn't. She spoke in a soft whisper but Mei heard every word "I'm not your wife Mei"

Mei held her gaze as she spoke back, trying to keep her voice from breaking.

"What do you mean Yuzu, we-"

Yuzu pulled away which made Mei's heart ache.

She turned her head to avoid eye contact with the raven haired woman.

"I mean, I know that we are married but…" She pulled the necklace out from around her neck and looked intensely at the rings hanging from it as she continued.

"But, its just that i dont remember any of this" She moved her arm from left to right, gesturing to the House and outside area.

Mei was trying to keep any emotions from showing on the outside but on the inside she felt like she was slowly dying.

"Its o.k Yuzu, you will remember and-"

Yuzu cut her off again, her voice more stern this time.

"When Mei? Tomorrow? Next Week? 5 years from now?"

Mei spoke clearly as she looked out to the back yard "Does that really matter Yuzu?"

Yuzu turned her head to look at Mei who was still looking out to the scenery around them.

"What do you mean does it matter. Of course it matters Mei"

Mei looked at Yuzu and grabbed one of her hands and placed it over her heart as she spoke softly to her lover.

"My heart beats only for you, no one else"

Yuzu's eyes went wide as she spoke "Thats beautiful Mei"

Mei lifted Yuzu's hand and kissed the inside of her palm before she spoke.

"Those are your words you said to me not long after we got married"

Yuzu felt something wet running down her cheeks, after a few seconds she realised that she was crying.

"Why are you crying?" Mei gently wiped Yuzu's tears away with her thumb, she felt her heart stop as Yuzu looked at her with her bright emerald eyes.

Her eyes always spoke so much honesty when Mei would look into them and right now she could say that Yuzu was telling her she loved her.

"I'm not sure Mei, its just…."

Yuzu gripped her shirt over where her heart is as more tears were falling.

"It hurts so much"

Yuzu was feeling so many emotions running through her and crashing together.

One part of her was so happy that she was together with Mei and that they had built a family together and had their own home. In her eyes this life was perfect, everyone had accepted them, she has a great job and she has a loving family. She had always dreamed of having a life like this with Mei.

But on the other side she felt like a absolute stranger in this place. Even though she knew it was her life up till now, she didn't feel like she could have it. Yuzu closed her eyes tight as thoughts started to race through her mind.

' _How hard did i have to work for all this? Mei, the kids, my job. What exactly did I have to endure to get to this point?'_

She opened her eyes and looked up to the sky, the sight was really beautiful from where they were sitting.

' _Asuna, what happened with us? I thought we were happy? How did Mei come back into my life?'_

So many questions were coming to her, each and every question Yuzu knew that she didn't have the answers. Could she live this life knowing that she already missed out on half of it?

What kind of person was she now?

"Babe"

Yuzu blushed as she heard Mei, she never thought Mei would use those kind of couple nicknames.

She lowered her head and looked into the vibrant violet eyes that she knew belonged to her first love.

Mei could see the inner turmoil Yuzu was having and it was breaking her heart. She wanted to help Yuzu in anyway she could, she would be anything and do anything for the woman she loved.

"I dont know how to help you Yuzu. But whatever you need just say and I will try my best to do it for you. Even if you dont get your memories back, we will just make new ones"

Mei flashed her wedding finger to Yuzu, her Ring shining bright in the Moonlight "We do have the rest of our lives"

Yuzu felt her heart beat faster as she looked at Mei smile at her. She always thought that the raven haired girl was her most beautiful when she was happy.

Fear slowly started to make its way into Yuzu's mind. What if she wasn't as good as the Yuzu she used to be? Would Mei still want to be with her?

And the kids, she knew that they were all hurt because of her today, she couldn't stand to hurt any of them again.

Yuzu tried to keep her voice clear "Mei do you think that we will make it through this?"

Mei could see that Yuzu had a lot she wanted to say, she sat there quietly as she waited for Yuzu to continue.

"I mean what if im not like the Yuzu you fell in love with and married? and what if im not the Mama the kids had and-"

Yuzu jumped a little as Mei cut in with her Chairwoman tone in her voice.

"Dont"

Mei took in a long breath as she re-composed herself and spoke much softer this time.

"Please dont ever think like that again Yuzu"

Mei cupped Yuzus face as she looked into those bright emerald orbs.

"I will always love you, no matter what. You are you and losing your memories isn't going to change that."

Yuzu then cupped Meis face which she melted into straight away, it had been weeks since she had Yuzu's touch, her body was dying for more but Mei knew that Yuzu needed time.

"You are an amazing Mama to our kids, just be you. They will always love you too"

Just like magnets their faces started to move closer together.

Only centimetres apart now and…

"Mommy, Mama I had a bad dream"

Ume walked around the chair holding a large teddy bear with her as she attempted to wipe her tears away.

Mei immediately picked her up and kissed the top of her head lovingly.

"Do you want to sleep with Mommy and Mama tonight?" Mei whispered into the little girls ear.

Quickly nodding back to her mothers she then laid her head on Meis shoulder as she was rocked back and forth.

Yuzu smiled at the sight. Seeing Mei as a mother still surprised her, she always knew that Mei was a sensitive and caring person underneath all that heavy emotional armour that she put up as a defence wall.

But looking at Mei now, Yuzu could see how open she was and calm. She was brought out of her thinking as Mei stood up, still holding a now sleeping Ume. Mei gave Yuzu a look which she knew what she wanted straight away.

"I'll come in soon Mei"

Mei gave a simple nod as she went to go inside.

Yuzu looked up as a small hand grabbed the top of her shirt "Mama can you come to bed to?"

Yuzu looked at the little girl who was struggling to keep her eyes open at this very second.

Without a second thought Yuzu answered "Of course darling, if thats what you want"

Ume gave Yuzu a smile and she felt her heart melt straight away.

The 3 made there way inside, Mei was directing Yuzu where to go as all the lights were off, the only light was coming from the full moon outside.

Yuzu opened the door, her eyes widened at the huge master bedroom. The bed must have been a double king size, it looked like it could sleep 4 people comfortably. She pulled the blankets back for Mei as she laid their daughter down in the bed.

After making sure that Ume was comfortable Mei started to get changed into her pyjamas.

"Do you want help Yuzu?" Mei just finished putting her top on.

Yuzu just gave a nod as Mei was already grabbing some clothes out of the draw and walking over to her.

Slowly getting changed, Yuzu whispered to Mei as she didn't want to wake Ume.

"Thats a really big bed"

The moon lit the room just on time for Yuzu to see a smile on Meis face as she answered her.

"You travel a lot, so you got this huge bed because the kids like to sleep with me when your not here"

Mei giggled a little, she could see that Yuzu was wandering why she had just laughed, so before she asked. Mei spoke again "Sometimes even when you are here too"

Yuzu looked over at the bed with the small bump that was going up and down every few seconds, showing that Ume was having a more comfortable sleep now.

They made their way to the bed, Mei helped Yuzu to get comfortable, she went to climb over the blonde when Yuzu grabbed her hand.

Yuzu blushed as she spoke nervously to her wife "Mei, do we still do our one kiss-"

Mei didn't need to wait for Yuzu to finish, her body moved on its own as she pressed her lips onto the blonde woman.

To Meis surprise Yuzu deepened the kiss. She could feel how nervous she was and it only just made her smile as she instantly gave Yuzu access and their tongues started fighting for dominance.

Mei easily won, she pulled back reluctantly. Quickly taking a breath Mei went to lean in again to capture those soft delicious lips

-cough cough-

Yuzu covered her mouth as she continued to cough, she tried to be silent as she didn't want to wake Ume.

Mei quickly ran to get some tissues and water. When she returned to Yuzu's side she noticed how she was still struggling to catch her breath.

She looked down at the blondes hand that she was using to cover her mouth moments before.

Mei nearly dropped the glass of water as she saw spots of blood in the palm of Yuzu's hand.

Yuzu quickly grabbed the tissues to clean her hand. Looking at Mei she could see the worried expression written all over her face.

"Yuzu"

Yuzu shook her head as she spoke in between breaths.

"it o.k…Mei…..i just…got a little…to….excited"

Mei knew Yuzu was just trying to brush it off as nothing serious.

She watched as Yuzu drank the glass of water and her breathing seemed to be calming down. After a few more minutes Yuzu spoke again "Arent you gonna get in bed?"

Mei gave Yuzu a scolding look as she looked at the dirty tissues in the bin then back at Yuzu.

But before she could say anything Yuzu spoke again.

"Its been a really big day Mei, I promise if I still feel any pain in the morning I will call Doctor Heshi"

Mei let out a sigh of defeat as she lent down and kissed Yuzu on the forehead and then the cheek.

She climbed over Yuzu and quickly checked on Ume on her left and then turned back to Yuzu who was laying on her back looking at the ceiling.

Out of habit Mei moved closer to her wife and hugged her waist as she placed her arm around her and nuzzled her face into Yuzu's left side.

"I would be lost without you Yuzu"

Mei felt Yuzu's entire body go stiff for a second, but a calm presence soon came over both women as Yuzu placed her right hand on top of Meis arm.

Then lifting her left arm, Yuzu let Mei get even closer as the raven haired woman placed her head on Yuzu's chest.

It didn't take long for the 2 to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

Yuzu slowly woke up, for some reason her whole body felt really heavy. She opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times trying to get her bearings.

The scene she saw around her made the widest grin grow on her face.

Looking down to her left, Mei was clung to Yuzu in the same position they fell asleep in, Ume had her head on Meis back as she cuddled her teddy.

Yuzu looked to her left arm, Hiro had his head laying on it and was sleeping like a starfish.

She Trailed her eyes down to the bottom of the bed to see Lily clung to her left leg and snoring loudly.

She didn't want to move and risk any of them waking up, Mei stirred a little in her sleep. Yuzu could see her face clearly, a tear ran down her cheeks as she saw that Meis cheeks were tear stained.

' _Did she cry last night?'_

Using her free arm, Yuzu brushed a few strands of hair out of Meis face, a smile automatically came on Meis face as Yuzu touched her.

Yuzu felt her heart melt as she looked at her beautiful wife.

She just laid there taking in every detail of Mei's face, her long lashes, soft pink lips, beautiful pale complexion was so captivating to Yuzu.

"How long do you plan on staring at me for Yuzu?"

Yuzu's whole body jolted causing all the kids to stir a bit in their sleep.

A teasing smile came on Meis face as she fluttered her eyes open and looked up to Yuzu.

"M….Mei you are awake"

She lent up and kissed Yuzu lightly on the lips before she spoke.

"I've been awake for about an hour now"

"What? Why didn't you say anything before?" Yuzu tried to sound annoyed but the smile that Mei was giving her was making it pretty much impossible.

"You seemed like you were enjoying the moment on your own" Mei turned her head towards the children then back to Yuzu.

After looking at the clock Mei gently woke all the kids up to get ready for school.

Hiro was the easiest to wake as he was now sitting up on the bed. Ume was starting to blink her eyes open, Mei was now down the end of the bed trying to shake Lily a little to get her to wake up.

Yuzu giggled a little as she watched all 3 of them trying to wake up the little girl still holding on tightly to Yuzu's leg.

Mei let out a sigh of frustration as it seemed like she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon.

"come on lily, you are going to make everyone late" Mei used to Chairwoman tone, but it was having no effect at all.

"Is she always like this?"

Hiro, Ume and Mei all nodded in unison.

Mei then looked to Yuzu as she spoke "Your the only one who can always get her up without much or any effort at all"

Yuzu pointed to herself with a confused look "Me?"

She looked to Mei and then to Lily "Do you want me to try?"

Mei looked surprised at the blondes words but she happily accepted the help and thought that this was a perfect opportunity for Yuzu to get more comfortable with everything.

After seeing Mei nod back to her, Yuzu slowly sat up and lent over to the little sleeping girl.

"What do I usually do?" She whispered.

Yuzu looked up at Mei but it was Hiro that answered "Just do what feels right Mama"

Both women looked shocked at the little boy as he sat next to his sister and waited to see what was going to happen.

She smiled back at the boy then turned her attention back to Lily. She attempted the same as what the others had just done a few minutes ago, gently shaking the girl "Lily, Lily its time to wake up"

Not one movement from the girl as she stayed in her deep slumber. She looked up to Mei and shrugged her shoulders as if to say sorry.

Then an idea popped in her head. She started to run her hands through Lily's long silky red hair, then after a few seconds she started to sing. Yuzu didn't know where she knew the song from but the words left her mouth so smooth and easily as if it was a song she wrote.

On the bed Mei was in shock, Yuzu wrote this song only a couple of years ago as it seemed to be the only way to wake the small sleeping beauty. Tears were falling from her cheeks and hitting the bed, she always loved to hear Yuzu sing, her voice sounded so sweet and the look in her eyes always spoke nothing but love.

Yuzu's bright light is what saved Mei from her dark and lonely life and she knew that Yuzu was going to be her first and last love.

Yuzu smiled wide as she continued to sing the song. She looked to her side and saw Hiro and Ume swaying from side to side. Mei had a shocked expression on her face as Yuzu locked eyes with her, Lily started to move and after a few more moments she finally opened her eyes.

Finally letting go of Yuzu's leg to use her hands to rub her eyes the little girl spoke as she yawned.

"Good morning Mama" Yuzu kissed Lily on the head "Good morning Darling"

"You did it Mama" Hiro smiled widely at his Mama, Yuzu roughed his hair up "Thanks for your help Baby Boy"

Mei watched as Hiro stared intensely at his Mama, she noticed straight away that he didn't fix his hair like he usually would every time Yuzu would mess his hair up.

Ume stood up on the bed and gave Yuzu a hug which she returned happily.

"Come on, we have to get ready" Hiro grabbed the hands of both his sisters as he pulled them off the bed and out of the room.

As the door closed Yuzu let out a small sigh.

"I cant believe that actually worked Mei"

"Where did you hear that song Yuzu?"

Yuzu gave Mei a confused expression as she placed a finger on her chin while she tried to think.

"Well I actually have never heard that song before, those words kind of just came to my head so I just sung them"

Mei went quiet, she seemed to be lost in thought as she sat there not looking anywhere in particular. Yuzu went to ask her if she was o.k but Mei spoke before she could ask.

"You wrote that song"

She turned to Yuzu and gave a smile, the look in her eyes had hope.

"What do you mean Mei? When did I write it"

"You wrote it about 2 years ago. Ever since Lily was a baby she always responded to your singing or humming. So you wrote that song just to get her out of bed. She's always the last one to get out of bed"

Yuzu sat there as she nodded and giggled a little thinking about how she was like that 2 while Mei spoke, then it hit her.

"Wait, but i still dont remember anything, how can that be? is this a good sign then?"

-Knock Knock-

They both turned their attention to the closed door.

"Mommy Mr Uzumi is here" Hiros voice came through the door.

Mei immediately stood up and went to the draw as she spoke "O.k, can you tell him i'll be there in a few minutes"

Yuzu slowly made her way around the bed "Who is Mr Uzumi?"

Mei quickly placed her clothes on the bed and quickly ran into the shower, she left the bathroom door open as she continued to talk with Yuzu.

"He is the Vice Principle at the Academy, his name is Sai Uzumi, we have worked together for 5 years now"

Yuzu looked to the bathroom her eyes caught the mirror which reflected a naked Mei washing her body.

She instantly blushed hard and turned her head away.

"Yuzu?"

Yuzu could hear the concern in Meis voice.

"Yeah Mei, im still here"

Yuzu tried to keep her attention on anything else but the bathroom.

' _I guess we have been married for a while now so showering with the door open would be normal'_

Another blush covered her neck and cheeks as a thought entered her mind.

' _I havent even seen Mei fully naked yet, we haven't even had s…s..sex'_

Yuzu was brought out of her thoughts as the sound of the shower turning off caught her attention.

She made her way to the door as she spoke to Mei "I'm gonna go great out guest Mei, take your time"

Before Mei could reply she heard the bedroom door open then close.

Yuzu followed the sound of voices, as she made her way into the large living and kitchen area she saw Hiro setting the table for breakfast.

A tall man with short black hair wearing a freshly pressed dark blue suit had his back to Yuzu as he seemed to be cooking something at the stove with Ume and Lily assisting.

Yuzu gritted her teeth together, she didn't even realise that she was doing it until Hiro spoke to her.

"Mama are you o.k?" She snapped out of her trance as she looked over to the young boy and gave a smile "Yes baby boy"

Another voice from the kitchen caused Yuzu to turn her attention to the man.

"Good morning Yuzu, how are you feeling"

She gave him a confused look. He quickly bowed as he realised the situation.

"Sorry, i'm Sa-"

Yuzu cut him off which surprised him.

"Sai Uzumi, right?"

He gave her a smile as she spoke "Yes thats right, are your memories back?"

Yuzu shook her head as she slowly made her way to the bench and leaned on it.

She took in the sight of the man, he was handsome with nearly the same pale complexion as Mei but it was his eyes that caught her off guard. That red wine kind of colour, Yuzu had never seen anything like it before.

"No I haven't, I just heard Mei talking to you on the phone the other day"

He gave a small nod, Yuzu watched as Ume tugged on his clothes as she spoke softly.

"Ummmm Sensei breakfast is going to burn"

In that instant Yuzu felt something wash over her, the memories of Mei calling her Father Sensei seemed to be flooding her mind.

Even though this was her actual first time meeting this man since she lost her memories, she couldn't help but wander what exactly is his relationship to her family, why was he cooking breakfast for her and Meis kids? And she could have sworn that she saw a glint of disappointment as he saw her.

She watched as he quickly turned back to cook the breakfast, then a voice of an angel caused them both to turn around.

"Good morning Sai"

Yuzu looked to Mei who was making her way over to the kitchen. She looked flawless, her hair was done up in a small bun while wearing a white blouse with the first bottom undone showing Meis smooth neck.

Yuzu could see a small shine from the necklace which Mei still wore and it brought a smile to her face.

Yuzu then trailed her eyes down, Mei was wearing a fitting black skirt that hugged her in all the right places then stopped and showed off her beautiful long legs.

"Good morning Mei"

She turned and looked back at the man, his eyes completely focus on her wife.

She knew exactly what that look was, Yuzu remembered seeing that look everyday in her teenage years in herself.

That look of longing, want and most of all love.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **Sorry for the delay, just been hectic with a few things at the moment.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you to everyone that keeps supporting the story and leaving reviews.**

 **Let me know your thoughts, sorry if its a bit long, I can make them shorter if thats better.**

 **Thanks for reading and have a great day :)**


	12. Chapter 12

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, YOU ARE ALL AMAZING! :)

CHAPTER 12

They all had breakfast together, Yuzu learnt that Sai had been coming over every morning since she was hospitalised, helping Mei with the kids since she had been getting home late most nights after her visits to the Hospital.

Yuzu was thankful to the man for helping Mei but she couldn't help but feel something else.

Yuzu couldn't quite put her finger on it but there was a small part of her that just couldn't trust the man.

He seems perfect in every way, he is also from a wealthy family, his appearance is flawless and he is very well mannered and kind.

Yuzu had been sitting with her fork balancing in her hand while she seemed to be staring off into space.

"Yuzu?"

Yuzu dropped the fork as she made her way back to reality. She turned to look at Mei who was staring at her with a worried expression.

"Sorry Mei, what did you say?"

Mei grabbed Yuzu's hand and placed 5 different pills inside as she grabbed a glass of water at the same time.

"Please take those, you are meant to have them after breakfast everyday."

Yuzu quickly took the pills, her thoughts were still stuck on others things that she actually forgot how much pain she was in.

Her leg was throbbing really bad and her side was making it a little hard to breathe.

She could see the look of worry in Mei's eyes, she didn't want to burden the Chairwoman anymore then she already has.

She quickly gave Mei a smile trying to cover how much pain she was trying to block out at this very moment.

"Should we get going?" Sai stood up as he took his plate to the kitchen.

Mei kept her gaze on Yuzu as she spoke "We will clean up first, wont we kids?"

Yuzu shot her eyes at the clock then back to Mei "I can clean up, you guys better go"

Mei cupped Yuzu's cheek as she spoke "I think I should stay home for a couple of days"

Yuzu shook her head "No, please Mei, im fine"

Yuzu slowly stood up as she stretched a little "Really I am, i will ring you if i need anything"

Mei stood up, she looked into Yuzu's emerald eyes. "Are you sure?" Her voice was soft and had nothing but care and love with it.

Yuzu gave a wide smile as she gave a thumbs up and pointed to the kids as well, which caused them all to giggle at their Mama's gesture.

Mei let out a sigh of defeat. The kids quickly grabbed their school bags and lunch on the bench.

They all gave their Mama a kiss on the cheek and a hug as they left.

Mei was the last to leave, she stood at the door, Sai stood there holding it open for her.

Yuzu stood near the doorway leaning on the wall for support. They locked eyes and were lost in each other.

"Have a good day" Yuzu's voice was soft and a little nervous as she spoke.

Mei nodded "Thank you"

Both women were lost in their own thoughts on what to do next.

' _What do we usually do now'_ Yuzu awkwardly shifted her weight on her foot as she looked at her beautiful wife.

 _'_ _Should I kiss her now, I mean we usually do'_ Mei thought as she was captured by those emeralds.

Hiros voice quickly brought both women out of their thoughts.

"Mama, Mommy, arent you going to kiss?"

Yuzu nearly fell over and Mei already had a blush reaching the tips of her ears.

Almost like it was their first time, both women shifted their eyes away from one another.

Yuzu took the first step, Mei took a step forward placed a hand on Yuzu's cheek.

Yuzu wrapped her arms around Mei's waist and pulled her in closer to her almost possessively.

Mei smiled at how open Yuzu was being right now, within seconds their lips touched.

The kiss was tender and sweet, both were lost in each other.

"O.k you 2 love birds, we dont want the Chairwoman late"

Sai's voice made both women pull back. Yuzu felt a small ache in her chest as she watched Mei turn around to leave.

Just outside the door Mei slightly turned her head "See you after work Babe"

Yuzu blushed dark red, a smile quickly grew as she replied "I'll be here BABE"

Mei couldn't help but smile as she continued to walk to the SUV.

Yuzu closed the door and slowly made her way to the large sofa in the living room.

"ahhhhh I'll just relax for 5 minutes"

She laid down on the long sofa as she looked up at the ceiling.

-Ring-

Yuzu slowly opened her eyes as the sound of the house phone ringing hit her ears.

She made her way to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yuzu? Is everything o.k?"

Yuzu could hear the concern in Mei's voice.

"Mei, yeah everything is o.k, why?"  
"This is the 3rd time i have rung, i thought that something had happened"

Yuzu looked up at the time as she spoke "11.30am, i fell asleep, sorry"

Mei let out a small sigh as she spoke "I'm glad your o.k, I rung to check up on you"

Yuzu smiled as she listened to her wife, Mei was so open with how much she cared for Yuzu, it was a really refreshing feeling for her.

"Also there is a Board meeting this afternoon so I will be home a little late"

Yuzu nodded to herself as she spoke "O.k, what about the kids?"

Meis voice was coming through soft to Yuzu's ears "They all have after school clubs so Mother said she will pick them up and bring them home"

Yuzu could hear Mei take in a long breath as she waited for her to speak

"I can cancel the meeting if you wa-"

Yuzu cut Mei off "No Mei, i'm fine, really. I'll see you when you get home"

The phone call didn't go for much longer after that. Yuzu placed the phone back, she looked around the kitchen that still needed to be cleaned. She loved how spacious and modern it was, it would be a dream kitchen for a Chef.

After slowly cleaning up from breakfast Yuzu decided to have a look around the house.

She made her around the living area, everything was immaculate, Yuzu could tell from just looking that everything seemed to have a place that it's meant to be.

She smiled to herself as she knew straight away it would have been Mei that wanted everything in a specific way.

From the books on the shelf to the DVD's. The T.V that was situated in the middle of the room was huge and a surround system connected. Yuzu closed her eyes and imagined movie nights laying on the couch with Mei and the kids.

She ran her fingers along the top of the couch as she made her way down the hall.

She stopped and admired every picture. She ran her fingers over the picture of her and Mei pregnant showing off their huge bellies.

She pulled up her shirt and rubbed her stomach. A tear fell from her eye.

' _I missed so much, can I really recover from this?'_

Yuzu looked at the other photo's, there were at least 30 different pictures as the hallway stretch on.

Ones of just her and Mei to them and the kids.

She passed the first room on the right, she knew that was their room.

She opened the door to the next room on the left, it was immaculate as well.

With a desk in the corner, everything was nice and tidy. The bed was made. Yuzu made her way to the bookshelf. There were so many books. Yuzu looked over to the desk and saw a photo of her and Hiro. Hiro was in a white martial arts uniform holding a trophy, Yuzu had him up on her shoulders as they both had the same wide grin with both of their green eyes shinning brightly.

There was another picture with all of them in it, they were at the beach with Ume and Sho as well.

Yuzu scanned the room one last time as she spoke to herself "Hiro"

She softly closed the door and went to the next room on the left. As she opened the door a giggle escaped her lips.

The room wasn't anywhere near as tidy as Hiro's room Yuzu was actually amazed that Mei would let them leave their rooms like this.

It looked like it was the same size as Hiros but the amount of mess made it seem much smaller.

The desk had papers all over it, and the bed wasn't made.

Clothes were all over the place, Yuzu looked over the picture of Lily in a Gymnastics competition, the next picture had her shooting a basketball then another one with her running track.

' _No wonder she is always tired'_ Yuzu thought to herself as she made her way back out and closed the door.

Yuzu went to carry on down the hall to the next room on the left.

"Ahhhhhh" She quickly grabbed the handle and squeezed it as she felt a sharp pain shoot through her side. She waited a few minutes for it to pass.

After taking in a slow but long breath Yuzu opened the door and stepped inside.

She knew that this room would have to be Umes. The room wasn't immaculate but it wasn't a total mess either.

Her desk had some papers placed tidily on the side. There were clothes but they were folded and on top of the already made bed. Yuzu smiled as she saw the amount of soft toys in the room. The bed was covered with at least 10, Yuzu noticed the large teddy that Ume carried with her all the time right in the middle.

There was a small keyboard in the corner.

Ume only had one picture in her room above her desk, it had all of them in it while Ume sat behind a Piano with a shy smile on her face.

She made her way out the door and closed it softly.

' _We have really amazing kids'_ Yuzu thought to herself as she looked at the door across from Ume's room. She opened the door and her eyes widened.

Yuzu could tell by the amount of mess and how everything was placed that it was her office.

There was a sofa on the side with a small coffee table in front. There was also 2 bookshelf's crammed with fashion magazines.

There was a picture of Yuzu infront of a large building. The next one was with Yuzu and Mei in front of the house with a sold sticker over the sign. Yuzu had her arms around Mei's waist ,while Mei had her arms around Yuzu's neck. They were kissing, Yuzu couldn't help but feel a little empty inside.

All of her achievements in her life were gone. Things that people look forward to and hold on to, she had lost it all.

Getting married, having kids, buying a home, having a successful job.

It felt like everything was suffocating her, Yuzu made her way out of the office, she closed the door and headed back towards the kitchen.

A sharp pain shot through her leg right up to her arm.

"Ahhhhhh!" She fell to the ground as tears were already running down her cheeks from the pain.

She managed to pull herself up and grab the phone. She stared blankly at the phone, it just hit her that she doesn't know anyones number.

She immediately tried her mothers number but it didn't connect.

Harumin and Matsuri were also disconnected.

Yuzu was panting heavily as she sat on the floor with her back against the kitchen bench.

"Asuna!"

Yuzu then dialled Asuna's number, her eyes widened as it started to ring.

"Hello?"

Yuzu felt calm hearing her voice "Asuna, its Yuzu"

She could tell that the other woman on the line was shocked hearing her voice.

"Yuzu, is everything o.k?"

"Ahhhhh" Yuzu held her breath as she waited for the pain to pass.

"Yuzu?"

After the pain subsided Yuzu spoke softly.

"Sorry to bother you but could you come over I need some help"

Asuna answered immediately "Of course, give me 15 minutes"

Yuzu dropped the phone on the ground as she waited, it seemed like the longest 15 minutes of her life.

-Knock Knock-

"Yuzu? You in there?"

Yuzu struggled to make her way to the door, she unclipped the lock and the door swung open, she felt her body falling forward.

She closed her eyes waiting for the impact,when a pair of arms embraced her.

She looked up to be met with beautiful grey eyes with flickers of blue and yellow.

"Asuna, thank you"

Asuna looked over Yuzu, her body was trembling, she quickly helped Yuzu up and led her to the sofa.

"Yuzu, what happened? I'll call Mei stra-" Asuna stopped mid-sentance as Yuzu grabbed the sleeve of her shirt as she spoke.

"No please dont call her, she has a meeting"

Asuna looked into Yuzu's eyes, she hated seeing Yuzu in pain.

She nodded as she spoke again "Then I have to at least call your Doctor"

Yuzu let out a small giggle as she spoke "I dont actually know anyone's number, Im surprised you kept yours"

-cough cough-

Yuzu started to have a coughing fit, Asuna quickly gave her a glass of water and some tissues.

She saw the blood on the tissues and immediately pulled out her phone and dialled a number.

Yuzu was still trying to catch her breath as she sat there looking at Asuna intensely.

Her hair was still long and wavy, her body was just as fit as Yuzu remembered.

She was wearing a dark blue designer top with black fitting business pants, her clothes hugged her tightly showing every curve of her body, she had taken her grey jacket off and rested it on the side of the sofa.

Yuzu snapped out of her thoughts as Asuna's face was only inches from hers.

She placed a hand on Yuzu's forehead as she continued to speak with who ever was on the other side of the line.

"No she doesn't seem to have a fever, yes thank you. See you soon"

She put her phone on the coffee table in front of them and took a seat next to Yuzu as she spoke.

"Alright, that was the Doctor, he will be here in 15 minutes"

Yuzu felt her heart beating faster as each second went by. She finished off the glass of water before she spoke.

"Thank you Asuna, sorry to-" Asuna placed a finger over Yuzu's lips as she spoke.

"No need to thank me, thats what friends do right?"

Yuzu felt her heart ache a little, she turned her head away as she spoke "So we are friends?"

Asuna gave Yuzu a sad smile as she stood up and made her way to the kitchen. "Of course we are friends, even after everything we are pretty close"

She refilled Yuzu's glass and returned back to the sofa.

Yuzu accepted the glass and took a large mouthful.

-Ring-

Asuna's phone rang, she politely excused herself and went back to the kitchen to take the call.

Yuzu could tell from the conversation that it was a work call.

She knew that her and Asuna worked together, but something still bugged her.

She waited patiently for the call to end, as soon as Asuna sat back down Yuzu asked her question.

"Asuna, what happened to us?"

Asuna's eyes went wide as she looked to the confused blonde woman sitting next to her.

Painful memories started to flood her mind as she sat there not knowing exactly what to say.

She looked at Yuzu and saw that she wasn't wearing her ring, she went to speak when.

-knock knock-

Asuna opened the door to be met with Doctor Heshi. He quickly entered the room and made his way to his patient.

He didn't waste any time getting straight to business.

"So Yuzu, i'm told you have been coughing up blood"

Yuzu nodded as Heshi pulled a few items out of his bag.

"Are you in pain anywhere?"

Yuzu nodded nervously before she spoke "Yeah my leg hurts a lot and I keep getting sharp pain in my side"

He looked to Yuzu as he grabbed the bottom of her shirt, she nodded as he slowly lifted the shirt up to inspect the injury.

Asuna blushed and quickly turned her back to the scene before she spoke "I'll just be outside if you need me"

Before Yuzu could say anything, Asuna was already closing the sliding door for the outside area.

Asuna pulled her phone out and dialled another number, she knew Yuzu would be angry with her, but if the role was reverse she hoped that Mei would do the same thing.

"Hello Aihara Academy how may I help you?"

"Hello could I please speak to the Chairwoman please" She kept her voice soft and clear as she waited for the lady's response.

"ohh i'm sorry but she is in a meeting right now, you will need to make an appointment"

Asuna looked inside at Heshi and Yuzu as she spoke again.

"It's urgent, it's about her wife Yuzu"

She could hear the women on the other line fumble around with something as she answered "ahh i see, please wait, I will transfer you straight away"

She waited patiently until she heard a voice come through the line, but it wasn;t the voice she was expecting.

"Hello Chairwoman's office" The mans voice came through with a hint of annoyance.

Asuna was unfazed as she spoke back

"Yes hello, I need to speak with Mei-san straight away its about Yuzu"

She heard something on the other side, then his voice came through again.

"Sorry she is in a very important meeting right now, but i can take a message"

Asuna knew that this was probably as far as she would get.

"O.k, can you please tell her that Yuzu had to call the Doctor, she is in a lot of pan and coughing up blood"

Asuna notice that his voice stayed the same as he spoke.

"Yes, of course, I will let her know, Thank-"

Asuna quickly cut the man off "May I ask who i'm speaking with?"

There was a short silence on the line as she waited "Yes Im Sai Uzumi, the Vice Principal"

Then the line was dead.

"ahhhhhhhhhh" Asuna ran inside as she heard Yuzu scream in pain.

"Sorry Yuzuko but this is the most efficient way" Heshi pulled the needle out from her injured leg.

He then turned his attention to Asuna. "Are you watching her for the moment?"

Yuzu looked to her with pleading eyes, she nodded her head as she looked to Heshi.

"O.k, I have given her something for the pain it will make her extremely drowsy, but she needs to stay off this leg for the next 48 hours"

He then turned his attention to Yuzu as he spoke again "No exceptions"

"And the blood Doctor?" Yuzu could see the concern in Asuna's eyes and it made her chest feel warm.

"Yes, here, I will need you to give these to her every 4 hours for the next 2 days as well"

She looked down in her hands at 3 different pill bottles.

"Now Yuzu, you must let someone know if you are in any great discomfort or pain"

Yuzu gave a weak smile as she look at Heshi and Asuna "Yeah, i'm really sorry, i guess i pushed myself too far"

Heshi then gave Yuzu one last check over before getting ready to leave.

Asuna walked him to the door, she gave him a kind smile as she opened the door, he turned one last time to glance at the blonde sitting on the sofa, Asuna saw the concern on his face.

She looked to Yuzu then back to him as she spoke "Dont worry I already called Mei, she should be here soon"

He gave one last smile and made his way to his car.

Asuna remembered she had something for Yuzu that she was going to drop off in a few days, but now seemed like a good time.

"Here I forgot I was meant to drop this off to you _Boss_ " Yuzu blushed at the last word, her eyes went wide as she saw the latest model phone being handed to her.

"Your last one was destroyed in the crash so I already programmed everyones contacts in there so at least this time you will be able to contact anyone you want"

Yuzu flicked through her phone as she spoke "I'm glad your here with me Suna"

Asuna blushed and turned her face as she felt her heart beating hard against her chest

"You havent called me that in years"

Yuzu looked up "i'm sorry if you dont like it i can just call you Asuna"

Asuna turned around and gave Yuzu a sweet smile "No, i missed it"

-ring-

Asuna's phone went off, she quickly took the call. after 5 minutes she was back next to Yuzu.

Asuna ran her hand through her hair as she let out a sigh.

"You really get a lot of calls"

Yuzu gave her a concerned expression as she looked more closely she could see the faint sign of bags under Asuna's eyes, the same one's Mei would get from over working in the Student Council.

Asuna still managed to give Yuzu a smile as she spoke "I've got a bit of extra work since your accident" Yuzu felt guilt wash over her, Asuna picked up on it straight away and shook her hands in front of herself as she spoke "Dont worry Kushna is helping out a lot, its nothing I cant handle. So take as much time as you need"

"If thats how busy you are, then how busy do I get?"

"hahhhahaha"

Yuzu gave her a scolding look as Asuna laughed.

"Sorry Yuzu, its just, I really don't know how you do it, your schedule is super crazy and your travelling all the time and-"

Yuzu held her hand out in front of Asuna causing the multi coloured eyed beauty to stop talking.

"Phone please"

Asuna gave Yuzu a questioning look but handed her phone to the blonde anyway.

Yuzu immediately turned it off and placed it on the coffee table.

"What!? you can't do that what if a client calls-"

Yuzu placed a finger over Asuna's lips as she spoke "I'm still the boss so im telling you to take the rest of the day off, no more phone calls for you"

Yuzu let out a yawn, her body was starting to feel heavy.

Asuna looked at the blonde and smiled sweetly, even if she did lose her memories, she was still just as caring as ever. Yuzu was always taking on more work so that others wouldn't have to endure it.

"You wanna watch a movie?" Yuzu had a warm smile on her face that Asuna couldn't say no to.

The 2 watched a movie, as predicted Yuzu fell asleep within the first 10 minutes.

 **BACK AT THE ACADEMY**

Sai hung up the phone and made his way into the boardroom.

"Who was that?" Mei asked as she was going through some papers for the board meeting that was due to start soon.

He grabbed the pot of tea as he filled up Meis cup.

"No one important"

Mei just nodded as she continued with her work,

During the board meeting Mei kept looking down at her phone, the time seemed to be going really slow.

After what seemed like an excruciating 3 hours, the meeting was finished. Mei jolted out of her seat and made her way to the car park.

She was opening her door when a voice stopped her "Mei"

She turned to see Sai running to her.

She stayed silent as she waited for him to speak.

"I'ts pretty late, would you like to get dinner together?"

Without a second thought Mei answered him "Sorry Sai, but I really must get home to my family"

She closed the door, started the SUV and drove off. Sai stood there as he gritted his teeth and spoke under his breath "What does that blonde have that I don't?"

 **BACK AT THE AIHARA HOUSE**

Yuzu could smell the aroma of something delicious, she slowly opened her eyes and blinked a few times to get her bearings.

"I was just gonna wake you, you need to take your pills"

Asuna walked around to Yuzu and gave her pills and a glass of water.

"Something smells really good" Yuzu tried to looking the kitchen but the angle she was on was making it difficult.

"Your mother called, she will be here soon with the kids" A smile came on Yuzu's face, only that of a mother could give as she sat there and thought of the children.

"Has Mei called?" Asuna remembered that she left the message.

"No she hasn't, but Yuzu I called-"

Asuna stopped as the sound of the front door opening made both women look towards the entrance.

"We are home Mama"

3 Redheads came running into the house and tackled the blonde "Welcome home"

"ahh be a little careful please darlings"

Yuzu looked up as she saw her mother with a worried expression.

"Hi Mama"

Ume walked over and gave her daughter a hug as she spoke "Sorry bub, i would love to stay but I have pick up Sho, but we will be around tomorrow, o.k"

Yuzu gave her mum a smile as she turned her attention to the 3 kids.

"Something smells yummy" Lily spoke first.

They all turned their attention to the kitchen as they saw Asuna. "Asuna!" the 3 children ran up and gave her a hug.

"Wow you guys sure have grown" All children smiled as she talked with them.

"You guys go have your showers and when you come out dinner will be ready"

The threes children disappeared down the hall. Asuna could feel Yuzu staring at her, she spun on her heel as she held some kitchen utensils "Whats funny?"

Yuzu was holding her hand over her mouth trying to cover her laughter.

"No its nothing, I just remember you always said you never wanted kids, but your pretty good with them"

Yuzu then placed a finger on her chin as she was in deep thought before she spoke

"Why do they call you Asuna"

Asuna let out a sigh as she spoke "Well Mei didn't want them calling me Aunt and you know I dont like my last name, so I just settled for Asuna"

Yuzu attempted to get up but Asuna was quickly by her side.

"You should let me help with dinner" Yuzu softly spoke.

Asuna kept Yuzu in place as she looked her straight in the eyes.

"Sorry, Doctors orders. You really need to look after yourself. Plus"

Asuna stood up as she made her way to the kitchen again "I'm a pretty good cook so dont worry"

The kids all finished their showers, everyone had dinner, Yuzu had her's on the sofa as it seemed she still couldn't quite move her leg yet.

Yuzu helped the kids with their homework, she felt bad as it seemed like the kids were not used to her being with them like this. But they were happy and thats what mattered the most to her.

After finally finishing maths with Ume, Yuzu cheered happily.

"o.k lets watch a movie everyone"

After the first half of the movie everyone had fallen asleep.

Mei turned the SUV off, she noticed the extra car in the driveway as Asuna straight away.

She made her way inside "I'm home"

The entire house was silent, she made her way around the corner to see her whole family asleep with the T.V on the start menu for one of the kids favourite movies.

Lily and Ume were cuddled together on one sofa on the right, Hiro was starfish on the other sofa on the left.

Mei slowly approached the back of the middle sofa, she instantly bit her bottom lip at the sight before her. Yuzu was laying on her back with her head on Asuna's lap, Asuna had her head resting in the palm of her left hand while her right arm was resting over Yuzu's stomach.

Mei felt anger wash over her, she picked the kids up and took them to their rooms one at a time. After making sure that the kids were tucked in Mei slammed Asuna's car keys on the coffee table.

Both women jolted awake.

Asuna saw her hand and moved it back straight away.

Yuzu was still trying to get her bearings as she still felt drowsy from all the medication earlier.

"Mei, your h-"

Mei cut Yuzu off "Get out of my house"

Yuzu sat up as she was trying to make out exactly what was going on.

She looked to Asuna who had just as shocked expression on her face as Yuzu.

She then looked at Mei, her eyes were almost like they were on fire as she kept her gaze on the Long brown haired woman.

"Mei what are you doing , Asuna-"

Mei glared at Yuzu, she felt her sentence get stuck in her throat but she wasn't gonna just sit here and let Mei attack her after she helped out all day.

Yuzu went to continues to speak but Asuna spoke first.

"I left message with-"

Mei couldn't hold in her anger anymore "Lies, your lying. They would have told me"

Asuna stood up as she spoke, her and Mei were eye level, Yuzu watched as neither of them looked as though they would back down.

"I'm not a liar, I spoke with Sai, ask him your self"

Mei had heard enough from this woman, she picked up the grey jacket and threw it at her, to both womens surprise, Yuzu was up on her feet and caught the jacket.

Asuna grabbed Yuzu by the waist, Meis anger was passed boiling point, but the words that left Asuna's mouth made her heart ache.

"Yuzu, Heshi said to stay off your leg for 48 hours"

Mei lost some composure as she spoke "You saw Heshi?"

Asuna helped Yuzu sit back on the sofa then went to the bench, grabbed the 3 bottles and placed them in Meis hands as she spoke "Yuzu has to take these every 4 hours for the next 2 days"

Mei looked at Asuna, she felt so much emotions running through her.

"Leave now, you have damaged my marriage enough"

Yuzu tried to speak but Asuna quickly cut her off.

"Its fine Yuzu, i'll see you around"

She quickly left, Yuzu felt her heart sink as the door closed.

Yuzu looked back at Mei as Asuna left "Mei, you need to listen"

Mei made her way back into the living room "I've had a long day Yuzu, I cant deal with this right now"

Yuzu let out a frustrated sigh as she turned the T.V off.

Mei felt like they were both back to square one. "Do you need help to the bedroom" Mei stood next to Yuzu as she offered her hand for help.

"No i'll sleep here thanks"

Yuzu didn't even bother to look at Mei.

Yuzu was boiling with her own anger, why wouldn't Mei listen?

She could feel Mei looking at her, she ignored her until she finally heard their bedroom door close.

Yuzu lay on her back on the sofa, as she stared at the ceiling.

She felt something wet running down her cheeks, as she placed her fingers there she realised that she was crying.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **I THINK WE ARE JUST OVER HALFWAY EVERYONE.**

 **THE NEXT UPDATE MIGHT BE A LITTLE DELAYED, I HAVE A FEW THINGS COMING UP OVER THE NEXT COUPLE OF WEEKS.**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOY, PLEASE LEAVE YOUR THOUGHTS AND AS ALWAYS HAPPY READING :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**HEY EVERYONE, I MANAGE TO ESCAPE FOR A LITTLE BIT SO I THOUGHT I WOULD WRITE THIS CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL :)**

 **ENJOY**

CHAPTER 13

"Mei"

Lips were locked in a passionate kiss

"Yuzu"

Her voice was sending goosebumps all over Yuzu's body.

Another hot kiss of love and desire as the 2 naked women couldn't get enough of each other.

The Sun setting was causing beautiful rays to shine through the window's, the ocean waves crashing and the 2 women making love were the only sounds to be heard.

Mei lent down to kiss her wife as she had both their hands intertwined above Yuzu's head.

She spoke softly with nothing but love as she pulled back and looked into those bright emeralds.

"I will love you forever Yuzu"

Yuzu felt her heart explode from happiness, Mei's eyes were captivating, those vibrant violets were hers forever and she wouldn't have it any other way.

"That still wouldn't be long enough Mei"

She closed her eyes as Mei lent down and…..

"Mei!"

-Pant, Pant-

Yuzu shot her eyes open, she had sweat running down her face, her breathing was uneven and her heart was racing.

Within seconds Mei had come out of the room and was beside Yuzu on the sofa.

"Yuzu, are you o.k?"

Yuzu looked around as she tried to make sense of what had happened.

She felt like her head was slowly being crushed, she placed both her hands on either side of her head as she spoke.

"I dont know what happened, I had a weird dream and…."

Yuzu stopped as another serge of pain went through her head.

She held her breath. After the pain passing Yuzu took in a few deep breaths to calm herself.

"What was your dream?"

Yuzu felt a blush form on her cheeks as the dream came into her mind.

She found herself lost in thought as she spoke softly under her breath

"It felt so real"

Mei brought Yuzu out of her thoughts as she spoke.

"Yuzu?"

Yuzu blinked a few times and shook her head, she was only centimetres away from kissing Mei

She pulled back as she spoke "Sorry Mei, i'm fine"

Yuzu looked confused as Mei didn't seem to move, she sat there looking intensely at her.

"I think we should call Heshi"

Yuzu picked up her phone on the coffee table and checked the time.

"Its 1.10am, I don't want to bother him with just a weird dream and a headache"

Flashes of the events from yesterday made Yuzu feel angry again.

"I just need to sleep it off Mei"

Mei picked up on the anger in Yuzu's tone, she stood up and laid on the sofa to the left.

Yuzu gave her a weird look before she spoke.

"What are you doing?"

Mei let out a sigh as she spoke "Going to sleep, what does it look like?"

Yuzu lay back down on her back "You should sleep on the bed, its more comfortable"

Mei was on her back as well as she spoke to her wife "I'm not leaving you alone Yuzu, i'll be right here if you need anything"

Yuzu woke up to someone poking her cheek.

"Mama, wakey, wakey"

She slowly opened her eyes to be met with familiar violet eyes and red hair.

"Good morning darling" Yuzu kissed Lily on the cheek as she slowly sat up.

She looked over to the sofa that Mei was laying, but it was empty.

' _I'll be right here she says'_ Yuzu's thought were quickly interrupted as a voice spoke to her from the kitchen.

"Good morning Yuzu"

Yuzu turned to see Mei at the table placing food on the plates.

Hiro had a plate in his hand as he walked over and placed it in front of his Mama.

"Morning Mama"

Yuzu quickly grabbed the boy and messed his hair up as she gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Morning Baby Boy"

He turned and kiss her on the cheek and made his way to the table and took a seat next to Lily.

Yuzu was just about to ask where Ume was when she felt a light pull on her sleeve.

"Morning Mama"

Yuzu cupped the little girls cheek and placed a soft kiss on her head.

"Morning darling"

Ume made her way to the table as well. Yuzu looked down at the food in front of her. It smelt delicious. She quickly took a bite.

She felt someone sit next to her, she turned her face to see that Mei had brought her own plate and was now sitting next to her ready to eat.

Mei could feel Yuzu staring at her as she took the her first mouthful.

After swallowing she finally spoke "Am I not allowed to have breakfast with my wife?"

Yuzu nearly chocked on the food in her mouth.

She gave a nod as she continued to eat.

After finishing her whole plate she lent back in the sofa and rubbed her stomach as she spoke.

"That was really good Mei, thank you"

She let out a long breath as she spoke again.

"When did you learn to cook so well?"

Mei turned to Yuzu as she spoke "You have shown me a lot over the years"

' _I guess that makes sense, i taught the kids. Why wouldn't I teach Mei'_

-Knock, Knock-

Mei quickly got up and answered the door.

Yuzu waited to see who it was "Good morning!"

An instant smile grew on Yuzu's face as she knew who that voice belonged to.

"Granny!" All 3 children ran into their Grandmothers arms.

"Hey don't forget about me" Sho walked in behind the 2 other women.

"Gramps!"

Yuzu smiled at the sight.

"No one looks ready" Sho placed both his hands on his hips as he tried to sound serious.

The kids all quickly ran to their rooms, Yuzu looked super confused at the moment as she looked to Mei. "Ready for what exactly?"

Ume went over to her daughter as she sat down next to her. "Its family day dear. Every second Saturday we all go out. Today we are going to the park"

Yuzu looked at her leg and hung her head low as she spoke.

"Sounds great, but I think i'll pass"

Mei spoke calmly "I think this will be good for you Yuzu and-"

Yuzu raised her voice which caused all adults in the room to jump a little in surprise

"I said I dont want to Mei!"

A basketball rolled and tapped Yuzu's foot, she looked up to see the 3 kids all standing there with a sad look on their faces.

Ume turned and looked at Sho, no words needed to be spoken as the tall man knew what his wife wanted.

"O.k kiddos lets go before Gramps gets even older"

He walked over to the kids and picked Ume and Lily up in each arm as Hiro walked closely behind him.

He stopped next to Mei as he gave his daughter a soft expression before he spoke "Come on Mei, lets give them some space"

He then turned to Ume and Yuzu as he gave them a smile "We will see you 2 there, you know which park dear?"

Ume nodded, which was all the confirmation he needed.

Mei stood still as if her feet were stuck to the ground as her father made his way out the door and to their SUV.

Mei felt a hand in hers, she looked down to see Hiro staring straight into her eyes with his bright emerald orbs.

He held onto her hand tight as he pulled her towards the door.

"Come on Mommy, Mama will come soon"

She took one last glance at Ume and Yuzu sitting on the sofa before walking down to the vehicle.

Ume reached over and grabbed Yuzu's hand. She gave it a light squeeze before she started to speak.

"How are you Bub"

Yuzu kept her eyes on her feet as she spoke "I…I"

She slowly looked to Ume with watery eyes as she finished her sentence

"I dont know"

Ume pulled Yuzu in to a warm and loving embrace as she let her daughter cry into her shoulder.

No words were spoken as Ume held her daughter, Yuzu grabbed a handful of her mothers shirt as her tears soaked into the fabric.

After a few minutes Ume started to rub circles on Yuzu's back in an attempt to calm her down.

Yuzu started to take in long deep breaths as she felt her breathing starting to come back to normal.

Ume felt Yuzu loosen her grip, she pulled back slowly as she kept her hands on Yuzu's shoulders while she spoke "I know this is a really hard time for both of you"

Yuzu looked into her mothers eyes, she had a soft and caring expression on her face as she looked at her daughter. "Its just so overwhelming Mama, I dont know what to do"

Without a second thought Ume gave her daughter an answer straight away.

"You lean on your Wife for support"

Yuzu's eyes went wide as she listened intently to her mother.

"Thats what marriage is my dear daughter. Endless love and support from the one you love"

Yuzu sat back on the sofa as she lent her head back to look at the ceiling.

"Thats just it though, this doesn't feel like my marriage, family, house, none of it feels like mine"

Ume looked at her daughter as she could see how confused she was right now.

Yuzu took in a large breath before she spoke again "I'm not this person Mama"

Yuzu moved her arms around, gesturing to the house.

"Everything that has happened up till now and made me the Yuzu that married Mei and had kids is gone and-"

Ume stood up and went over to the TV as she spoke "Is she though?"

Yuzu had a confused look on her face as she watched her Mum put a disc into the DVD player and come back to sit next to her.

She grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

There it was right in front of Yuzu's face on the TV.

She struggled to get the words out "Is th…..this our-"

Ume cut her daughter off quickly "This is your wedding video Bub"

Yuzu sat in silence as she watched the Video, she didn't take her eyes off the TV once.

Tears were running down Yuzu's cheeks as she watched Mei walking down the isle holding on to Sho's arm. She had never seen Mei smile like that before, both of their eyes were fixed on each other.

"Mei looks so beautiful"

Ume smiled as she saw her daughter drooling over her own wife.

"You look beautiful too my dear"

Yuzu smiled but she still kept her eyes on the TV.

They were both wearing beautiful white wedding gowns, Mei had her hair up in a beautiful bun with a few strands of hair coming down the front of her face.

Yuzu had her hair with a side bun with a side fringe, she had the biggest, brightest smile on her face right now.

Ume sat quietly as her daughter hadn't moved since she pressed play.

Yuzu finally spoke which caught Ume a little off guard.

"We wrote our own vows?"

Ume smiled as she grabbed the remote and turned the TV up a little more so Yuzu wouldn't miss a word.

"I, Yuzuko Okogi, take you, Mei Aihara, to be my companion, forever. With you by my side I will never be alone. Though the world sees a strong and independent woman, I've never known someone with such gentle grace and more pure heart. When I've been lost you've always been there to bring me back, so on this day, at this moment, I pledge the rest of my life to you. Thank you for choosing me. I choose you for all my yesterday's, especially my today, the days to come and past that. You've always believed in me, and I believe in you. When you believe in someone it's not for a minute, or just for now, it's forever."

Ume had tears running down her cheeks as she looked at her daughter. Yuzu pulled the chain out from under her shirt and was holding the rings tight in her hand.

Ume saw Yuzu hold her breath as it was Mei's turn to say her vows.

"Yuzu, I can not imagine spending a moment of my life without you.

I promise that I will always have your back

I promise to hold your heart tenderly and protect it fiercely.

I promise to always laugh with you and to also take the time to talk about the important things.

I promise to be supportive, loyal and to be honest with you.

I promise to cherish, value and protect the families that we have, the family that we are becoming and the family that we have yet to come.

I promise to snuggle you every night and be yours and yours only.

Everything in life takes work and unconditional effort and I promise you that I will never stop working on us. You're my best friend, you're my home, and you are my true love, and I am yours and will be forever."

They shared a passionate kiss and everyone cheered.

Yuzu was openly crying now as Ume rubbed her back lovingly.

The rest of the video had everyone drunk and having a great time.

Ume turned the TV off. She lifted Yuzu's head as she wiped away her tears.

"Its everything I ever imagined our wedding would be like"

Yuzu took in a breath and looked her mother in the eyes "What should I do now Mama?"

Ume gave her daughter a wide smile as she pulled her into another hug.

"Just be with your family, take every day as it comes and most of all…."

Ume pulled back so that she could look her daughter in the eyes "Just be you Yuzu"

Yuzu gave her Mum a wide smile, she looked at the time and tried to get up.

"Ohh no we have been 30minutes, they are waiting for us, we should go Mama"

Ume giggled at how clumsy her daughter was as she fumbled a bit to stand.

She quickly helped Yuzu get changed and the pair were out the door with in minutes.

 **AT THE PARK**

Mei looked at her phone for the tenth time in 2 minutes.

"Dont worry Mei, she will come"

Mei turned to look at the kids bouncing the ball around on the court.

"I dont know father, we had a big fight last night and-"

Sho placed a hand on her shoulder as he spoke.

"It wouldn't be a normal marriage if you never fought"

He gave a little chuckle, Mei kept her neutral expression as she kept her eyes on the kids.

"Things are different, Yuzu is-"

Sho gave her shoulders a light squeeze as he spoke "Yuzu is still Yuzu, Mei"

Her eyes widened as she looked at her father, he was giving her a warm smile.

They had become much closer over the years and majority of that was because of Yuzu's efforts and they both knew that.

Mei quickly turned her back to the kids and had her head down as she spoke in a low whisper.

"You dont see how she looks at me, I feel like im forcing everything on her"

Sho gently raised Meis head so that they were now looking eye to eye as he spoke.

"She is just a little lost right now Mei, she will find her way back to you"

Sho then looked to his grandchildren as he continued to speak

"She has to come back"

They watched as Lily came running up to them "Hey Gramps can you play hoops with me?"

Mei watched as her father ran over to the courts with Lliy.

Hiro was now in the playground with Ume, pushing her and her teddy on a swing.

An automatic smile came on her face as she could hear all the children laughing.

Mei felt her heart stop as she heard Hiro yell out

"MAMA!, GRANNY!"

She turned around to see Ume pushing Yuzu in a wheelchair coming towards them.

Once they finally reached the rest of the family, there was an awkward silence between the young married couple.

Yuzu broke the silence which made Mei jump a little.

"Hey Mei, can we talk for a minute?"

Mei turned to look at Ume and Sho, they both smiled and nodded their heads.

She nodded back to Yuzu as she grabbed the handles of the wheelchair and pushed her towards a bench by the lake.

They sat there for a moment, both were to afraid to look at each other.

Yuzu could feel her heart pounding in her chest, her palms were sweaty, she wandered if Mei was feeling the same.

She looked at the raven haired beauty, the way the wind would gently blow through her hair causing it to dance made Mei look perfect to Yuzu right now.

She took in a deep breath as she turned to gaze at the water.

Mei had her eyes fixed on the water as well, she was afraid to lock eyes with her blonde wife. She felt anxious, fear was creeping into her mind as the silence grew longer.

Yuzu finally spoke which caused Mei to turn and look at her.

"I, Yuzuko Okogi, take you, Mei Aihara, to be my companion, forever."

Meis eyes widened as she looked at Yuzu

"With you by my side I will never be alone."

Yuzu could feel Mei staring but she kept her eyes on the water as she spoke.

"Though the world sees a strong and independent woman, I've never known someone with such gentle grace and more pure heart."

Tears were falling from Mei's eyes.

"When I've been lost you've always been there to bring me back"

Yuzu turned and looked Mei straight in the eyes.

"So on this day, at this moment, I pledge the rest of my life to you."

Mei felt like Yuzu was staring straight into her soul

"Thank you for choosing me."

Yuzu's eyes were starting to water, but this was something that she knew she had to do to the end.

"I choose you for all my yesterday's, especially my today, the days to come and past that."

Yuzu slowly got out of the chair, Mei went to put her hand out, but Yuzu gave a loving smile as she kneeled down infront of her.

"You've always believed in me, and I believe in you."

She slid her wedding ring off the necklace chain and placed it in Mei's hand.

"When you believe in someone it's not for a minute, or just for now, it's forever."

Mei looked confusedly at Yuzu

"Mei, I dont know what our future holds, but if you will have me, I want to face that future with you"

Tears were falling down Yuzu's cheeks, the sun hit her hair perfectly, making Yuzu look like a golden angel.

"Will you please keep me as your wife?"

Without thinking Mei jumped on Yuzu, they both fell back onto the soft green grass.

Mei quickly realised how rough she had just been with Yuzu

"Sorry Yuzu are you hur-"

Yuzu pulled Mei down and kiss her, she felt all her uncertainty and fear washing away.

Mei pulled back as a strand of saliva connected them. She gently grabbed Yuzu's left hand and slid the ring on.

Yuzu felt a rush through her whole body, she laid still, staring into space.

Mei gave Yuzu a worried expression as the blonde hadn't moved since she slid the ring on.

"Yuzu?"

Yuzu still lay there motionless, Mei was starting to get worried, she went to stand up when.

-gasp!-

"Mei!?"

Yuzu gently cupped Meis cheek, Mei lent down and pressed her lips on Yuzu's.

Mei lost her breath as Yuzu gently bit her bottom lip.

"We always seem to end up on our backs when we come here dont we?"

Yuzu spoke teasingly

"Yeah thats-"

Mei lost the ability to speak as she looked at Yuzu, tears were flowing uncontrollably, her heart was beating so hard against her chest she thought it would beat right out.

Yuzu lent up as she kissed Mei's tears away, she then spoke softly as she stared deep into those gorgeous violet orbs. "I knew you would bring me back, wifey"

Mei grabbed Yuzu in a tight embrace as she spoke.

"Yuzu, my Yuzu i….i…i-"

Yuzu wrapped her arms around Mei as she held her tight "I know, my love, you were so brave"

Mei held tighter as she was afraid Yuzu would disappear if she let go.

"I wont ever let go" Mei declared as she grabbed handfuls of Yuzu's shirt.

Yuzu let out a small giggle as she tried to slowly pull away.

"Sorry Mei but I am a little sore and it seems we have an audience"

Mei sat next to Yuzu on the grass as she looked at the 3 kids looking at them.

Hiro spoke first.

"Mama?"

Yuzu gave all of them a bright smile as she spoke "I'm home baby boy"

Hiro jumped into his Mama's arms, Lily and Ume joined the group hug as well.

Ume and Sho watch from a distance as the family seemed to be in their own world.

After the happy reunion, the family decided to unpack their picnic and have lunch.

Mei and Yuzu were acting like newly weds as they fed each other.

"Geez get a room you 2"

Sho teased the pair, but Yuzu's response made him openly laugh.

"We have a house instead"

The sun was starting to set, the family decided it was time to call it a day and head home.

"Showers then movie time" Yuzu spoke happily as the kids all cheered and ran off to get ready.

She slowly got out of the chair and made her way to the sofa.

"Yuzu, tell me if you want to move around like that"

Yuzu grabbed Mei's hand and pulled her down to sit on her lap as she laid a sweet and tender kiss on her lips.

Yuzu slid her hand up Meis skirt and to her inner thigh. Mei quickly placed her hand on top of Yuzu's as she spoke quietly.

"Yuzu, the kids are-"

Yuzu slid her hand up higher as she spoke seductively "The kids are having showers"

A devilish smirk was on Yuzu's face as she continued to slide her hand higher.

She easily made her way to Meis sensitive spot "Mei your already wet"

A dark red blush was on Meis face and ears, she looked away as she spoke "You are touching me and its been a while"

Yuzu pulled Meis underwear down, just enough so she could slide her fingers inside.

"Ohhh Y…Yu…zu"

Mei arched her back and flicked her head back.

Yuzu kept pumping in a slow rhythm as she waited for Mei to move her hips in time.

She lent over and kissed Mei's neck causing a throaty moan to come from the younger woman.

"Yuzu, dont stop"

Yuzu started to pump faster and harder with each thrust. At the same time she sucked hard on Mei's neck, she quickly licked and kissed the area she just marked as her own.

"Mei, I love you"

Mei pulled her head back to look into those beautiful emerald eyes.

Their lips were locked together, Yuzu didn't slow down as she kept thrusting, Mei was rocking her hips meeting every thrust.

They had to part for much needed air.

"Babe i'm close" Mei could feel herself coming to the edge

"Cum for me, my love"

Yuzu gave another hard thrust. With those words and her fingers inside, Mei was over the edge.

She curled her toes, arched her back and let out a moan.

"Yuzu!"

Yuzu could feel Mei's juices running down her hand, she slowly pulled her fingers out and licked them clean as she held eyes contact with her raven beauty.

Both women were panting heavily, Mei lent in one last time and planted a kiss on Yuzu's soft lips.

They rested their foreheads against each other as they both had their eyes closed.

The sound of 3 bedroom doors closing brought them back to reality.

Mei quickly pulled her underwear back up, she went to stand but Yuzu held her in place with a smile.

"Mommy, Mama we are ready"

Yuzu gave a thumbs up as she spoke

"O.k my little munchkins, you 3 set up the living room and pick a movie while Mommy and I have a quick shower"

The 3 excited kids started to grab blankets and pillows, Mei helped Yuzu to have a shower and to get changed.

They finally made their way back to the living room, the kids had blankets and pillows all on the floor. Hiro was coming from the kitchen with a bowl of popcorn chocolate.

Mei snuggled up to Yuzu as the movie started. Laughter was the only sounds you could hear coming from the Aihara house.

Halfway through the second movie Yuzu and the kids were all asleep. Mei turned the TV off and wrapped her arms around her lover as she let sleep overcome her.

Mei woke up and stretched her body, her eyes widened as she couldn't see Yuzu.

She quickly sat up and scanned the room. As usual, Lily and Ume were sleeping on one sofa and Hiro was starfish on the other sofa.

She stood up and let out a sigh of relief as she saw Yuzu's blonde hair outside on the double chair on the verandah.

As she went to approach her wife, anxiety started to come over her as she noticed that Yuzu was on her phone to someone.

Mei could tell by Yuzu's expression that it was a work call.

She slowly opened the sliding door and walked over to Yuzu.

Her and Yuzu locked eyes and Yuzu instantly gave Mei a smile, Mei sat down next to Yuzu.

Yuzu quickly lent over and kissed Mei on the cheek.

"O.k, thanks Suna, see you tomorrow"

Mei gritted her teeth at the sound of that nickname.

"Morning Wifey"

Yuzu grabbed Meis hand and gave it a light squeeze.

"Good morning"

Mei looked at Yuzu with a worried expression

"Are you going to work tomorrow?"

Yuzu's smile widened as she looked at Mei. she pulled Meis hand to her lips and gave it a soft kiss.

"Yeah there is a meeting tomorrow I have to attend"

Mei pulled her hand back as she spoke more stern to her lover.

"You are still recovering Yuzu, I dont think you should be running back to work so soon"

Mei quickly took in a breath before she spoke some more.

"If you didn't get your memories back yesterday they would have to do the meeting without you anyway"

Yuzu suddenly had a serious expression as she stared into Mei's eyes

"I called the meeting Mei"

"Why?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, YOU GUYS REALLY KEEP ME WRITING.**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.**

 **AS USUAL PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS AND HAPPY READING.**

 **HAVE A GREAT DAY.**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

"Hungry babe?" Yuzu caressed Meis cheek as she spoke.

Mei melted into Yuzu's touch as she replied to her wife. "Yes, actually im starving"

Yuzu slowly got up and made her way to the kitchen.

"Yuzu, I can cook for us"

Yuzu turned and looked at Mei and gave her a smile "You have been through a lot, just relax and let me take care of you"

Before Mei could say anything Yuzu was already in the kitchen and putting an apron on.

Mei sat outside while the scent of Yuzu's cooking was starting to fill the air around her.

She closed her eyes as she listened to Yuzu happily humming a tune as she cooked.

After a little while, Lily came out and started to set the outside entertainment table.

"Lily, what are you doing?"

Before Lily could answer, Ume came from inside and answered for her twin sister.

"Mama said that we will have breakfast outside today, because its a beautiful day"

Mei gave the 2 little girls a kiss each as she went to head inside.

Hiro quickly stopped his Mum. "Sorry Mommy, but you are not allowed inside"

Mei tried to get a glimpse of Yuzu, she was sure that she would be laughing to herself right now.

Hiro gestured for Mei to turn around and take a seat.

After a few more minutes, Yuzu made her way out with all the food, she quickly sat down next to Mei.

Mei couldn't believe her eye's, it had been years since Yuzu had cooked a meal like this.

There were all of Mei's favourites, all cooked to perfection, her mouth was watering from the smell.

Her head shot over to Yuzu as she felt a hand on her thigh.

"Thank you for bringing me back my love" Yuzu lent over and gave Mei a soft and sweet kiss.

As they both pulled back, Yuzu happily spoke to her family "o.k lets dig in before it gets cold"

The family enjoyed the delicious breakfast together, moments of laughter could be heard from the verandah of the Aihara house.

After they finished eating, everyone cleaned up together.

The kids were playing outside as Yuzu and Mei sat and watched them happily. Mei lent into Yuzu as she had her arm wrapped around her side.

Yuzu spoke softly as she kept her eyes on the 3 happy children.

"Are you happy Mei?"

Mei looked up at Yuzu, her eyes showing nothing but love and warmth as she caressed Yuzu's cheek.

"More than I ever thought I could be"

They shared a passionate kiss.

Over the years Yuzu and Mei had shared so many precious memories, Yuzu had opened up the world to Mei and to Mei Yuzu was her entire world.

Mei shifted herself to lay on Yuzu's lap as she read a book while Yuzu seemed quite content watching the kids as she ran her hand through Mei's long black silky hair.

The rest of the day was pretty peaceful for the Aihara family. Before they knew it, it was bed time.

"Awwwww one more please"

All 3 children groaned as their mothers tried to put them to bed.

Yuzu closed the bedtime book and went to return it to the shelf.

She returned with another book and a bright smile on her face.

"o.k, one more. and i mean it this time"

Mei smiled as she sat down next to her wife and lent her head on her shoulder.

She closed her eyes as she let Yuzu's soft and gentle voice carry her away with the story she was reading.

They were all in their mothers room as the kids wanted to be with their Mama and mommy for the night.

Usually the answer would be no, but considering all the events that have happened recently, they decided to let the children stay in their bed one more night.

Yuzu looked up after the 3rd page, a smile grew on her lips as she looked at her family.

All 3 children and Mei were fast asleep.

Yuzu carefully pulled the blankets over her family, after making sure that Mei was comfortable she placed a quick kiss on her cheek then laid down on her back. She stared at the ceiling as thoughts were running through her mind, sleep slowly overtook her.

FEW HOURS LATER

-Gasp-

Yuzu shot up, her breathing was uneven and she was covered in sweat.

She quickly turned to her side to see her entire family sleeping peacefully.

She caressed Mei's cheek and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.

After removing herself from Mei's grip she slowly made her way out of the room and to the kitchen.

She grabbed a glass then started to go through the cupboard looking for something.

"Aha here you are"

Yuzu placed the bottle of Vodka and soda water on the bench.

She mixed herself a drink then placed a lime wedge in and gave it a stir.

Yuzu looked up at the clock, it was 2am. She sighed to herself and decided to sit outside for a little bit.

Mei heard the bedroom door close, she laid there for a little bit waiting for Yuzu to return.

After about 15 minutes she got a bit concerned and decided to go look for her wife.

She quickly double checked that the kids were all tucked in comfortably before she got up and wrapped a small throw blanket around herself.

Mei made her way into the living room which had no Yuzu in it.

She then made her way to the kitchen where she saw the bottle of Vodka and Soda water.

She frowned as she looked outside to see Yuzu leaning on the rails sipping her drink.

She had her hand on the handle but just before she slid the door open the sound of Yuzu's sweet laugh hit her ears.

She just stood there as she stared at the back of Yuzu's head.

"Ohhhhh come on, hahahaha"

Mei closed her eyes tight as she listened to Yuzu's laugh, she hadn't heard her laugh like that in a long time.

' _Probably her and Taniguchi-san talki-'_

Mei was quickly brought out of her thoughts as she heard Yuzu say a name.

"Thanks Suna"

Mei's grip on the door tightened, she looked at the bedside clock.

'2 _am?! what could they possibly be talking about at this time!?'_

Mei wanted to slide the door open and talk to Yuzu, but something was stopping her. She waited to hear what else Yuzu had to say.

"Yeah, I know. I just feel like something is missing, i've been feeling like this for a while now"

Mei grabbed her necklace as she listened, she couldn't believe what she was hearing right now.

"I know what it is now, thanks to you"

Mei felt like her whole world was starting to crumble around her.

"I better try and get back to sleep, ill see you in the morning. goodnight Suna"

Mei quickly made her way back to their bedroom, she slid back into bed and had her back facing Yuzu's side. She tried to stop the tears from falling as she lay as still as possible.

She steadied her breathing as she heard Yuzu open the door then close it.

Yuzu started to feel tired, she looked at her family one last time as she let out a sigh.

"what am i doing?" She spoke softly.

Mei still lay there, she held back a sob as she heard Yuzu's words.

Yuzu fell asleep after a few minutes, Mei couldn't get back to sleep after that. She laid there looking at their beautiful children as she felt her heart starting to break in 2.

The next morning Yuzu woke up to an empty bed. She stretched her body before she made her way out to the living room.

She smiled as she saw the 3 kids happily eating breakfast together, her smile quickly disappeared as she walked around the corner to see Mei and Sai cleaning some dishes together laughing.

"Morning Mama" The three children all beamed huge smiles at their mama. Mei and Sai both looked up, Mei greeted her wife first, Yuzu noticed the lack of emotion in Mei's greeting.

"We saved you some food Yuzu" Sai gave Yuzu a small smile as he spoke.

"It's fine, i'm not that hungry" Yuzu made her way into the kitchen and gave Mei a kiss on the cheek, Yuzu knew that Sai didn't like it when they showed each other public affection.

"Is there something wrong Sai?"

He quickly composed himself as he spoke "Everything is fine, thank you Yuzu"

"Did you not have a good sleep Mama?" Hiro looked at Yuzu with his soft emerald eyes. She walked over to him and messed his hair up as she answered him "I couldn't get to sleep for a while son"

Mei bit her bottom lip as she watched Yuzu head over to the sofa and sit down.

-Knock Knock-

Everyone looked surprised at getting a visitor early in the morning. Mei quickly went over and opened the door.

"What are you doing here?"

Yuzu shot up as she heard Mei, she made her way to the door to see Asuna standing eye to eye with her wife.

"I was asked to come here" Asuna moved her head to the right to make eye contact with Yuzu.

Mei instantly turned around and gave Yuzu a glare as she went to speak.

"Yuzu why would you invite her here when you know how I feel about her?"

Yuzu could see the hurt in Mei's eyes, she went to speak but Mei cut her off as she turned to Asuna.

"Please excuse us, I need to have a word with my wife"

Mei grabbed Yuzu by the hand pulled her back inside towards their bedroom. As they passed the kids and Sai, Mei spoke to them while she didn't stop walking

"Kids, make sure you wash up and get ready, Mama and I wont be long"

All three kids jump a little as Mei spoke in her Chairwoman voice.

Mei dragged Yuzu into the room and closed the door.

Yuzu could see that Mei was shaking, she didn't know if it was from anger or frustration.

She went to say something but Mei spoke up first.

"Why?"

Yuzu looked at Mei confused, she quickly asked her own question.

"What do you mean, why?"

Mei took in a breath as she tried to keep her voice down, she didn't want the kids or their visitors to hear them arguing.

"Why do you keep hurting me?"

Yuzu was shocked from hearing Meis words

"What!? what are you talking about? im not hurti-"

Mei clenched her fists as she cut in on Yuzu's sentence.

"Her, it has always been her, hasn't it?"

Yuzu could see Mei's entire body shaking more violently as she spoke again

"Its exactly like back then as it is now"

Tears were falling, Yuzu was truly lost, she had no clue what Mei was talking about.

"I just thought that I would get Suna to pick me up so that you wouldn't have to worry about me"

Mei sat on the bed as she covered her face with both her hands. Yuzu sat down next to her wife, she slowly moved Mei's hands so that she could look at her face.

"You could have called anyone, Kushna, mother even father to come pick you up, but you had to ask her. Even after what happened the other day"

-BANG-

"LIAR!"

Mei and Yuzu both looked at each other as they heard a loud noise coming from the living room. they made their way outside to see Asuna on top of Sai, holding him up by his shirt ready to punch him. His nose was already bleeding from what both women guessed sounded like a first punch just a few seconds ago.

"Asuna!" Yuzu quickly went over and pulled the multi coloured Fashion beauty off the Vice Principle.

"Mama? Mommy?" All three children stood in the hallway, Mei quickly locked eyes with Hiro as she spoke "Son please take your sister's into your room and dont come out till i say"

Not another word had to be spoken, Hiro grabbed his twin sisters by the hand and pulled them into his room and closed the door.

Mei then grabbed some tissues and handed them to Sai in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"I think she broke my nose" Sai slowly got up onto his feet.

"Your lucky thats all thats broken" Asuna spoke as an injured Yuzu was still trying to hold her back.

"Tell them the truth!" Yuzu could see the anger in Asuna's eyes, she knew that this would not end well if her anger continued to raise, but the answer that Sai gave didn't help the situation.

"I dont know what your talking about" Sai looked to Mei with pleading eyes.

That was it for Asuna though, she broke free from Yuzu's grip and made her way to Sai as she spoke "If thats how you wanna play it then fine, i'll beat i-"

Asuna stopped mid-way as Mei stood in front of Sai.

Meis eyes showed pure anger as she stared straight through her wives ex lover.

Both women went to speak, but it was the blonde in the room that spoke first. She quickly stood in front of Mei and faced Asuna. She had a soft and caring expression as she spoke.

"Suna please, thats enough. Not in my home"

Tears started to fall from Asuna's eyes as she spoke "I am not a marriage breaker" She took in a long breath as she spoke again "I have worked so hard to get Mei to trust me" Yuzu took a step forward and pulled Asuna into a hug.

"I know"

Mei was feeling 100 different emotions right now, but one thing she knew for sure was that she didn't want this woman in her house another second.

"Get out!" She quickly composed herself as she spoke again "I told you the other day and i meant it"

Yuzu let go and turned around to look at her wife as she spoke "Mei I-"

Mei cut her off "You are never to step foot in my house again" Mei's eyes quickly got caught in Yuzu's, she could see pain in those emerald eyes, but she held the gaze as she watched the pain quickly change into anger.

"No Mei, we need to talk about this properly, just because you say thats it doesn't mean its over"

Yuzu shot a glance at Sai who was still holding the tissues on his nose.

"We still haven't resolved the fight from the other day"

"I have" was Meis response. But that wasn't good enough for Yuzu.

"Well I haven't" She took in a deep breath as she looked deep into her lovers eyes trying to get her to see things from her point of view. "So without any questions your just going to believe him?" Yuzu pointed to the Vice Principle.

"He has never given me a reason to not trust him Yuzu" Yuzu felt so frustrated right now as she spoke back to her wife.

"And I have? what about me Mei? Doesn't my opinion mean anything to you?"

Mei wanted to say that Yuzu's opinion was the only one that she cared about, but flashes of the early morning played in her mind and clouded her judgement.

Mei ignored what Yuzu had just said and placed her eyes back on the brown haired beauty as she spoke "Dont make me call the authorities"

Yuzu's eyes went wide as she heard her wife speak. Asuna went to turn around, Yuzu quickly grabbed her hand and turned her so that they were both facing Mei.

"If she's leaving then im leaving to Mei" Mei looked straight into Yuzu's eyes, they held that same determination as they always did whenever Yuzu was more then sure about doing something or believing in something.

Without thinking she replied to her wife "Fine"

Yuzu felt like a knife was being stabbed straight into her chest, she took a second to calm herself down. Yuzu turned and made her way to the front door with Asuna behind her.

Mei stood there as she heard the front door.

 _'_ _What am I doing?'_ Mei quickly went to run after Yuzu, she didn't want to fight like this and deep down inside she knew that Yuzu was right, they should talk about this properly.

She took a step forward but a hand grabbed her and pulled her back.

"I think I need a Hospital Mei" Mei looked at Sai as he still had blood running down his face.

Yuzu got into the car and looked up to the front door, she secretly hoped that Mei would come running out to her.

"You dont have to come Yuzu" Asuna spoke soft to her ex lover as she watched her looking at that closed door.

Yuzu let out a sigh as she spoke "Its probably best to let her cool off"

After calming the kids down, Mei organised her step mother to pick the kids up for school.

Mei was now in the waiting room as Sai was being seen by a doctor.

"Why hello Mei"

Mei turned to see Heshi with his attendant nurse. She gave a small smile as she greeted him.

Heshi looked around before he spoke again "Where is Yuzu? Is everything o.k?"

Mei felt her heart ache at hearing Yuzu's name. She kept her neutral expression as she spoke

"Shes not here, i'm actually here as a colleague is injured"

Heshi quickly nodded before he spoke "I see, dont forget that Yuzu has her checkup on Friday"

Mei nodded to the man as he started to make his way down the hall. He quickly stopped and turned around to face Mei before he spoke "Please give my thanks to the lovely lady that helped out with Yuzu the other day"

He then turned and left, Mei clenched her hands into fists as she sat there in complete silence.

"Mei"

Mei looked over to see Sai with his nosed bandaged up, he gave her a warm smile as he spoke.

"It looks like it was broken but they said it should heal fine"

Sai saw how lost Mei looked as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Mei are you o.k?"

Mei nodded as she stood up and went to exit the building.

She drove them to the school, she told Sai to take the rest of the week of but he insisted that he was fine and wanted to stay and help her out.

Mei stopped the car to let Sai get out, as he stepped out of the car her gave Mei a questioning look.

"I just have something I need to do Sai, please take care of everything until I get back"

Mei had no idea where she was going but she knew she had to keep moving. After 20 minutes of driving she found herself at Yuzu's office building. She turned the car off and looked up at the huge building. Mei felt as though her body was moving on its own and before she knew it she was in the elevator heading up to Yuzu's floor.

As the elevator door opened she was greeted by Yuzu's co-workers, they all gave her a warm smile as she made her way to Yuzu's office door.

She went to knock but before she could the door swung open.

"Ahhh Mei-san, how are you?" Kushna bowed as she greeted the raven haired woman.

"I'm well, thank you Kushna" Mei returned the gesture.

"If your looking for Yuzu, she still isn't in yet" Mei let out a small sigh as she looked the young woman in the eyes.

"Do you know when she will be in?" Mei spoke in her Chairwoman voice as she really wanted to see her blonde wife right this minute.

"No I don't, but I really need her here soon to sign her resignation papers"

Mei's eyes widened as she kept her eyes on Kushna as she spoke

"Resignation?" Kushna could hear the confusion in Mei's voice, she quickly covered her mouth as she went to speak.

"Oh no, I wasn't meant to say that, Yuzu wanted it to be a surprise for you"

Kushna quickly grabbed Mei's hands and gave her a pleading look as she spoke "Please dont tell Yuzu I told you"

-Ring-

Mei looked at her phone as the Academy came up on her I.D.

"Hello Ahiara speaking"

"Yes , Madam Chairwoman we need you at the school immediately"

Mei recognised the voice as the school nurse.

"Yes, whats the problem?"

Her mind was racing as different scenarios were going through her mind.

"Its Hiro Madam, it seems he got in a fight, he is in the nurse office right now b-"

Mei quickly cut the nurse off as she spoke "I'll be right there"

After hanging up the phone Mei turned her attention back to Kushna "Sorry there has been an incident at the Academy, i must go"

Mei made her way back down to the ground and drove back to the school.

As soon as the car was parked Mei walked as fast as she could to the nurses office.

"Hiro?"

As she opened the door she saw her son sitting on the bed with a small cut on the side of his cheek.

She inspected the cut before she spoke "What happened?"

Hiro looked straight into his mothers eyes with his bright and honest green eyes.

They are exactly as her wifes, it brought a smile to Meis face as she saw so much of Yuzu in their son.

She waited patiently for him to tell his story.

"Sorry Mommy but….."

Hiro then put his head down as he spoke in a low whisper "I heard Mr Suahi talking with Mr Uzumi, they were saying that you and Mama don't really love each other and that we will be separated soon"

Meis eyes started to water as she listened to her son. She reached out and lifted his head so that she could look him back in the eyes as he continued to speak.

"I couldn't stand hearing them talking about you 2 like that so I confronted them and…"

Hiro then placed his hand on his injured cheek as he kept his Mother in his gaze.

"They said that we should settle it like men and fight.

Mei felt rage take over her as she lent in and held her and Yuzu's son in a loving hug.

She pulled back and stood up as she made her way to the door.

"Mommy where are you going?" Mei held onto the door handle as she spoke.

"To sort this out, stay here" Meis voice was clear and authoritative.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **Hi everyone, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I think the next chapter will be the last one :(**

 **I do have another Citrus Fanfic i'm thinking of writing. With citrus ending soon I hope that you will all continue to read my stories.**

 **Thanks again and as usual Happy ready :)**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Mei walked down the school halls with incredible speed, no one dared to make eye contact with the dark haired Chairwoman as her fiery violet eyes could pierce a hole through anything she looked at right now.

Teachers and students all moved out of the way as she turned each corner as she headed to her destination.

Some people even tripped over their own feet as the presence the Chairwoman was giving off was nothing but pure anger.

"Zu?"

Mei quickly snapped her head towards her assistant as she heard her wives name.

She glared at the woman as she spoke "What was that?"

The young assistant nervously looked at Mei then to her computer screen as she asked her question again.

"I was just wandering if Yuzu is o.k." She swallowed loudly as she continued to speak to the enraged Chairwoman. "The lady that rang the other day said it was urgent and-"

Mei cut off her assistant as the sentence started to sink in "When did she ring?"

The assistant saw the confused look on her bosses face as she answered quickly. "Friday Madam, you were-"

Mei slammed her hands on top of the desk as everything was starting to make sense to her. She looked back at her assistant who nearly had tears in her eyes due to the sudden outburst.

Mei stood back and turned her attention to her closed office door "Thank you, sorry if i startled you"

Mei opened the door to see Sai standing next to her desk with a fresh pot of tea waiting for her.

"Mei I can expla-" Mei raised her voice as she approached the vice principle.

"How dare you!" She quickly raised her hand to slap him when…..

"Mmm!"

Mei let out a muffled groan as Sai grabbed her hand in the air and pulled her into a forced kiss.

Her whole body froze as she tried to process what was happening right now. Yuzu's lips had been the only ones to capture her lips for the past 13 years, the thought of anyone else's lips but Yuzu was making Mei feel sick.

As she recomposed herself, Mei went to push back, but a voice quickly caught the attention of Sai causing him to pull away with a wide smile on his face.

"Mei?"

Mei turned to see Yuzu standing in the doorway with a shocked expression.

"Yuzu I-" Yuzu ran towards the pair and punched Sai right in the nose where Asuna had hit earlier.

"Ahhhh you bitch" Sai let go of Mei as he fell to the ground in pain.

Yuzu spoke clear as she kept her eyes on the man on the ground.

"Dont you EVER come near my Wife or family again, or you will regret it!"

In the whole time that Mei had been together with Yuzu, she never knew Yuzu to hate anyone. Wherever the blonde beauty would go she would always make friends easily. Yuzu always saw the good in everyone, even in Mei's grandfather. He threatened to take the Academy away and cut Mei off completely, but even after all of that Yuzu was still convinced that there was some kind of good in the man, that was one of the things that Mei loved about her wife the most.

But looking at Yuzu right now, Mei could see the anger, no. It was more then anger, it was hate. Yuzu's normally bright and cheerful emerald eyes were now dark and clouded.

Mei was brought out of her thoughts as she heard Sai speak.

"Hmph is that a threat?"

Mei looked at her wife as Yuzu turned around to face her, her face still showing a serious expression and her eyes glowing with determination as she spoke back to Sai.

"No, thats a promise"

Yuzu's eyes locked on Meis, Mei felt nervous, she didn't know what to say. She let her jealously get the better of her again and not just Yuzu but Hiro got hurt this time to.

Mei opened her mouth as she went to speak, but Yuzu stepped forward and hugged her.

Mei felt Yuzu's warmth surround her and she knew that everything was going to be o.k.

"Mei are you o.k?"

Yuzu could feel Mei's heart beating against her chest, she held her wife more tight as she waited for her to answer.

"I am, now that your here"

Asuna then walked in with the academy Security.

They quickly escorted the vice principle out of the office. The three women stood in silence. After a few moments Mei bowed as she spoke.

"Asuna, I am extremely sorry for-"

Mei stopped speaking and looked up as Asuna had a hand on her shoulder. She stood back up as she looked the brown haired woman in the eyes.

Asuna pulled her hand back as she spoke "It's fine Mei, i accept your apology"

Mei's eyes widened as she couldn't believe she would be forgiven that easily.

"Mommy, Mama" All three women looked at the door to see Hiro standing there with a patch over his cheek.

Mei was instantly brought back to her senses as she realised she still had one more thing to do.

"Hiro you stay her with Mama an-"

Yuzu butted in while her wife was talking "No Mei, im coming with you"

Mei turned to see the fiery determination in Yuzu's eyes.

"I'll stay here and watch him, if thats ok with you" Asuna made her way to Hiro and patted his head.

Both mothers thanked her as they left the room.

Yuzu was given a quick run down on what exactly had happened with Hiro.

She knew that when it came to their family Mei was always the most caring protector.

They both walked in silence as they made their way to the main activity hall.

The entire room went silent as the Chairwoman and her wife entered and quickly made their way to the teacher in the middle of the room.

"Ahh Madam Chairwoman how may I-" The young teacher gave a fake smile as he spoke.

Mei quickly cut him off though, she really was boiling on the inside.

"Sai Uzumi, has been escorted off site and you will be next"

The man had a shocked look on his face as he soon saw 2 security guards enter the room and stand by the exit.

"It wasn't me, I swear. It was all Sai's doing, he has been in love with you since day one and he got me to do it" He was on his knees as he begged Mei for mercy.

Mei pushed her Chairwoman side aside and faced the problem head on as a loving Wife and Mother.

"Coward!" Everyone in the room held their breath as they listened to the raven haired beauty.

"What was it you said to my son?…"

Mei looked to the ceiling as if to show that she was in deep thought.

"Thats right, lets settle this like men!"

The young teacher gave a confused look as Mei took off her jacket and handed it to Yuzu.

"I dont want to fight you madam chairwoman I would hurt you"

Mei held the man in her gaze as she spoke cooly to him.

"So you will challenge a 6 year old boy but not a fully grown woman?"

He looked to the students and other teachers in the room then back to Mei. He went to speak but Mei spoke again "If you can beat me I will forget this whole incident, but if you lose…"

The room was completely silent as everyone waited to see what was going to happen next.

"If you lose, you will leave the education path for the rest of your life"

Gasps could be heard in the room. He started to roll up his sleeves as a smile grew on his lips.

"I hope you will keep your word Madam Chairwoman"

Mei just gave a simple nod as she took her pose. He quickly lunged towards Mei. Yuzu shook her head as she spoke softly under her breath.

"This is gonna be over in five, four, three, two, one"

Mei quickly jumped and wrapped her long legs around his neck and pulled him to the ground.

Mei squeezed harder as she waited for him to lose consciousness.

And just as Yuzu predicted, it was over in five seconds.

After he passed out, Mei gracefully stood up, Yuzu helped her put her jacket back on.

Mei then signalled for the security to take him away.

She then turned to everyone in the room as she spoke with her strict voice.

"Please continue and remember, fighting on school grounds is prohibited"

Mei went to grab Yuzu's hand but she quickly pulled away. Yuzu gently rubbed her hand as she looked at her wife.

"Yuzu, your hand" Her hand was bleeding badly. Mei was so caught up in what was going on she didn't notice the pain Yuzu was holding back at the moment.

Yuzu tried to give a weak smile but Mei saw straight through it.

"We need to get you to the Hospital" Mei quickly drove them to the Hospital, lucky enough for them, Doctor Heshi was the one to treat Yuzu.

"So what happened Yuzu?" Yuzu gave a straight face which surprised the Doctor.

"I punched a guy who was forcing himself on Mei" Heshi gently moved Yuzu's wrist up which caused her to scream a little in pain.

"Yuzu!" Mei held Yuzu's other hand as she tried to comfort her wife as much as she could right now.

"O.k we should have the x-ray results now, i'll be back in a minute" Heshi quickly exited the room.

"I'm sorry" Yuzu looked up as she felt tear drops fall on her hand.

Mei had tears streaming down her face as she spoke "This is all my fault"

Yuzu let go of Meis hand and caressed her cheek, she gave her wife a sweet and caring smile. It was the one smile that Mei knew was only meant for her.

"This isn't your fault babe" Yuzu stood up and in seconds she closed the distance between her and Mei.

The kiss was slow and sweet, Mei melted into the kiss, as each second passed she could feel herself relaxing more and more.

-ahem-

They both pulled away to see Heshi standing at the door with a smile on his face.

"The love you have for each other is so strong" He walked over to them and gestured for Yuzu to sit down.

He placed the x-ray sheets under the light so that they could see the pictures.

"So Yuzu it looks like you fractured your wrist" Mei looked at Yuzu with concern.

Heshi spoke again before either of them could ask anything.

"You need to be extremely careful, your entire right side is still healing"

He looked down to see that Yuzu and Mei were holding hands, he smiled warmly at the couple as he spoke.

"I am happy to see you recovered your memories" Heshi looked to Mei and gave her a wink.

He then grabbed the bandages and started to wrap up Yuzu's wrist.

"ahhhh" Yuzu squeezed Meis hand as pain shot through her entire body.

"I'm sorry Yuzu but I need to make sure your wrist has full support"

After being treated by Heshi, Yuzu and Mei were now in the car driving home.

-Ring-

Yuzu quickly answered her phone, Mei listened as she could hear the frustration in Yuzu's voice.

"Yes, o.k im coming now"

Yuzu let out a long sigh as she lent her head back and looked at Mei.

"Mei?"

Mei quickly looked at Yuzu then back to the road as she drove.

"Yes Yuzu?"

"Could we just make one stop before we head home?"

Mei just nodded as she waited for Yuzu to give her instructions on where she needed to go.

"i just need to stop in at the office real quick"

The events from the morning quickly entered Mei's mind, she went to ask Yuzu but then her phone rang again.

-ring-

"Hello, Suna"

It was the first time that Mei didn't feel anything when she heard Yuzu speak to that woman.

Yuzu had proven her loyalty and love to Mei countless times, Mei still felt like an idiot for thinking anything else.

She still wanted to ask Yuzu what it was they were talking about early in the morning, but she thought she would leave that for when they got home.

"O.k, thank you, we should be home soon"

Yuzu hung up the phone and looked at Mei, she felt surprised as Mei was wearing a smile while she drove.

"Asuna said that she will take the kids to Mama's house so we can pick them up on the way back"

Mei simply nodded again as she turned another corner and reached the main entry of Yuzu's office building.

Mei helped Yuzu out of the car and into the elevator. As they finally made it to Yuzu's floor they were greeted with all of Yuzu's co-workers. They all had flowers, cards and chocolates.

Yuzu quickly thanked everyone as she made her way to her office.

Mei went to take a seat as she waited for Yuzu, but the sound of Yuzu's voice made her look straight up to her wife.

"Mei? are you coming?"

Yuzu was holding the door open, waiting for Mei.

Mei entered the office to see Kushna sitting with what looked like 2 other executive's, one lady and a man.

In the past whenever Yuzu had a meeting Mei would always just wait outside.

She felt a little out of place as she didn't really know what to do.

Yuzu sat down at her desk, she only had to look at Kushna, she immediately got up and pulled a chair next to Yuzu.

"Please have a seat Mei-san"

Mei sat next to Yuzu's left side, Yuzu grabbed Mei's hand straight away.

She felt a calm come over her as she held onto Yuzu's hand.

"Yuzuko what is the meaning of this?" The man threw the papers on the table.

Mei looked at Yuzu, Yuzu had her eyes on the 2 people sitting at the table. Mei then turned her attention to the lady next to the man that just spoke as she started to talk.

"You cannot resign, you must finish the term of your contract"

Mei looked back at Yuzu, she was confused as Yuzu had a smile on her face.

Yuzu kept eye contact with both of them as she spoke.

"Yes that would be true if I still had a valid contract"

Both of them looked at each other then back to Yuzu as she continued to speak.

"Since 11am this morning I am now the official owner of this company"

Everyone in the room gasped.

Yuzu looked at Mei and gave her a wink as she turned her attention back to the people at the table.

"And my first decision as the new owner is your termination, effective immediately"

The man stood up first as he slammed both his hands on the table "You cant do that!"

Yuzu shook her head as she spoke again

"I know that you 2 have been siphoning money from the company for a while now."

Both of them had a shocked expression on their faces as Yuzu stood up, she never let go of Mei's hand.

"Kushna"

Kushna quickly made her way next to Yuzu as she was walking towards to door.

"Please make sure all of their belongings and that they are escorted out with in the next hour"

Kushna nodded as she answered her blonde boss "Yes Yuzu"

Mei was still in shock, she had never seen Yuzu so serious. They exited the building and were back in the car.

As soon as Yuzu closed her door she let out a sigh.

"Haaaa, I hate being like that" Yuzu turned to look out the window as she continued to speak.

"But I cant stand people like that either"

Mei placed her hand on Yuzu's leg as she spoke softly to her wife "What was that up there Yuzu?"

"Well I kinda wanted to surprise you but I decided to buy the company before I returned from my last trip" Yuzu turned to look at her wife as she continued to speak.

"I had Asuna looking into a few things for me, then she rang me early this morning to confirm that those 2 had been stealing money from the company for a while now"

Yuzu took in a large breath before she continued.

"Kushna and Asuna have both proven that they are more than capable of running the show without me holding their hand, that was part of the reason why my last trip went a bit longer than expected"

Yuzu placed her hand on top of Meis as she noticed the worried look she had.

"Aren't you happy about this Mei?"

Mei stayed quiet as she seemed to be collecting her thoughts at the moment, after a few minutes she finally spoke.

"I am happy for you Yuzu, really. But how will that stop people from still wanting you to go to places and see you in person"

Yuzu gave a bright smile which caught Mei off guard "I actually have that planned out as well"

Mei nodded as she started the car and drove. They had now picked the kids up and just arrived at home.

"O.k my little munchkins shower time" Yuzu made her way over to the sofa.

"Yuzu"

Mei lent over the sofa as Yuzu lay down.

"Yes Wifey?"

Mei brushed a few strands of hair out of Yuzu's face as she spoke.

"There is something i have to take care of, I wont be long"

Mei gave Yuzu a loving kiss before she stood back up and made her way to the door

Yuzu laid there looking at the door for a moment as she wandered if everything was o.k with her wife.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **Here it is everyone, sorry again for the delay. I hope you all enjoy and please leave me your thoughts on this. I think I will only have a couple of chapters left for this story. I have a few more stories that I plan to write once I finish a couple of these ones im already working on.**

 **Happy Reading :)**


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Mei opened the door to her and Yuzu's bedroom, she was met with her entire family laying in bed with her wife. She let out a small sigh, she hadn't planned to be that long and now everyone was asleep.

She made her way over to her side of the bed, carefully crawling over Hiro and Ume, Mei gently rubbed Yuzu's arm. Automatically Yuzu lifted her arm to let Mei lay down on her chest and nuzzle her nose into her neck.

A smile grew on Yuzu's face as she slept. After Mei got comfortable Yuzu tighten her grip and pulled her raven haired wife as close as she could to her. "I love you Mei" Yuzu slurred out in her sleep. Just hearing the words made Mei's heart beat that little bit faster.

She lay there comfortably as she reminisced over the past 14 years and everything that her and Yuzu had been through.

Time went by and Mei still couldn't sleep, she looked at the clock, it was 12.45am. It had already been an hour since she got home.

She couldn't complain though, Yuzu's warm embrace gave her all the security she ever needed. She took in the sight of her blonde wife, she truly thought that Yuzu was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Mei turned her head to look at Yuzu's hand, she lightly rubbed the rings that were on her finger, thinking back to their wedding day brought more tears to Mei's eyes.

She slowly lent up and gave Yuzu a kiss on the cheek as she quietly whispered to herself.

"I'm completely and hopelessly in love with you Yuzuko Aihara"

"I hope so"

Mei quickly pushed herself up on her elbows so that she could look at Yuzu's whole face. There was a huge smile on Yuzu face as she opened her eyes.

Mei gave a glare as she spoke "And how long have you been awake for?"

Yuzu used her arm that was still wrapped around Meis waist to pull her down to her and land a kiss on her soft lips.

"Hey dont give me that look, you do this to me all the time Mei"

Yuzu pouted which only made Mei's heart flutter.

"Sorry if I woke you, I just cant get to sleep" Yuzu gave Mei a concerned look as she caressed her cheek.

"Is everything o.k Mei? You were gone for a while" Mei simply nodded as she wrapped her arms around Yuzu and took in the scent of the blonde.

Yuzu started to softly stroke Mei's hair in an effort to calm her or maybe even help her go to sleep.

After 10 minutes of Yuzu comforting her, Mei fell into a deep sleep.

 **MORNING**

Mei slowly woke up to the sound of a very lively house hold. She closed her eyes as a smile came across her face. She could hear Hiro and Yuzu arguing about what to make for breakfast. Even though Hiro was a very well mannered boy, there were the odd times that he was the perfect reflection of his Mama's personality.

"Rock paper scissors then Hiro"

Mei giggled to herself at how immature her wife could be.

She could hear Lily telling Ume about her upcoming Basketball game. She lay there for about 5 minutes before she decided to get out of bed. Yesterday was a really big day for her and to be honest all Mei wanted to do was stay in bed with Yuzu all day.

She opened her door and she couldn't stop an audible laugh from escaping her lips.

"Ahhhh Babe your awake" Mei's expression quickly turned to concern as she looked at the injured state of her wife.

Yuzu knew that look and as soon as she was in arms reach she grabbed Mei and landed a sweet passionate kiss on her lips.

"Dont give me that look Mei, i'm fine. Really"

Mei simply gave a nod as the kids all came running to her.

"Morning Mommy" they all spoke in sync as Mei lent down and kissed each one of them on the head before she made her way to the table.

The family happily ate at the table, Mei and Yuzu were discussing their plans for the weekend. Mei was still concerned that Yuzu had taken on too much with buying the company, but she would always support Yuzu no matter what. Her blonde wife seemed to be really passionate about it and Mei knew that there would be no talking Yuzu out of anything once she's started.

They were all finishing their breakfast when….

-Knock Knock-

"Who could that be this early?" Yuzu went to get up but Mei gestured for her to stay seated while she answered the door.

"Babe who is it" Yuzu waited for a reply, but instead was met with a slightly irritated Mei who hand a arm hanging over her shoulder.

"Whats up Yuzu" A tall chestnut haired woman stood next to Mei with her arm over her shoulder and a wide smile on her face.

Her eyes were a dark deep blue like the ocean and her skin was a little more tan than Yuzu's.

"Aunt Lara!" The three children jumped out of their chairs and into their aunts arms.

Yuzu slowly made her way up to the tall woman as she spoke.

"Hey Cuz, nice to see you"

Lara lent back to take a full look at her cousin before she gave a worried look and hugged her gently.

"Geez you have seen better days haven't you"

Yuzu laughed a little as she sat back down at the table.

The kids quickly disappeared to get ready for school while the three woman sat at the table with a pot of tea.

"When did you get in?" Yuzu had a sip as she spoke to her cousin.

She was the daughter of her Dads brother, Yuzu had always been a little jealous of Lara since they were young. Everyone would always say how Lara's hair and eye colour were exactly the same as Yuzu's father and that she could easily pass for his daughter.

Yuzu on the other hand had to dye her hair to match her fathers and she had her mothers eyes. Not that Yuzu was complaining, but she always wanted some kind of connection to him since he passed away.

"Just landed about an hour ago" Lara stretched her arm as she went to speak again.

"18 Hour flight really makes your body stiff"

Mei pushed her chair back as she stood up, she politely excused herself as she gave Yuzu a kiss on the cheek and left the room.

Yuzu looked at her cousin and could see something was on her mind.

"Is everything o.k?"

Lara had a sip before she spoke "Yeah, just needed a break from work and everything, you know?"

Yuzu gave her a warm smile "Uncle still bugging you to take over the business?"

Lara let out a sigh and nodded as she had another sip of her tea.

Yuzu didn't find out till later that her dads family came from a long line of lawyers. Her uncle was the one that took on her fathers case after it was discovered that he was murdered.

He won the case and the guy got life in prison.

Her uncle had offered for her to go and live with him and his family in England, but Yuzu was happy staying with her mum.

Lara was extremely intelligent but taking over the business and sitting at a desk all day wasn't something that she dreamed of. She had a real passion for dancing, ever since she did her first class when she was 5 she knew that it was something she wanted to do all her life.

There is only a few months difference between Yuzu and Lara. Yuzu was born in August and Lara was born in June.

They used to spend every moment together when they were young, but just when they were to enter high school together, Yuzu's uncle decided to move to England to expand the business.

"And he is kinda getting on my case about being single"

Yuzu nearly spat out her drink as she looked at her cousin.

"What! your still single, come on cuz, you have some much to offer"

Lara stood back up as she felt her body was still to stiff

"Im not really interested in relationships at the moment, I just want to focus on dancing"

Yuzu nodded as she answered her "As long as your doing what you wanna do"

Lara gave a wide smile and did Yuzu's signature peace sign.

"Always Cuz" they both burst into laughter.

Yuzu was the next to speak. "So where are you staying? with Mama?"

Lara shook her head as she answered "No, im actually staying at the Hotel on third street"

Yuzu stood up as she spoke "No way, I wont have my family staying in a Hotel, you can stay here"

Lara went to speak but Yuzu cut her off.

"But Yu-"

"Nope, I wont take no for an answer. Plus we have heaps of space and i'm sure the kids would love having their Aunty Lara around"

Lara knew just as much as anyone in the family, that when Yuzu has made up her mind there is no going back.

"O.k Cuz you win"

Yuzu started to walk down the hall, she gestured for Lara to follow her.

"Here cuz you can have the guest room"

Lara pulled Yuzu into a hug as she spoke "Thank you Yuzu, I promise i wont get in the way"

Yuzu happily returned the hug.

-Thud-

They both turned to where the sound had come from.

"I'll check on Mei, make yourself at home cuz"

Yuzu turned back down the hall, as she opened the door to her and Mei's bedroom her eyes widened as she saw Mei crouched down rubbing her foot and cursing to herself.

"Mei, you o.k?"

Mei looked up and her eyes were immediately lost in Yuzu's bright emerald's.

Yuzu stretched her hand out as she waited for the younger woman to take it.

"I'm fine" Yuzu gave Mei a smile as she sat her on the edge of the bed and lifted her feet so that they were on her lap. Yuzu slowly lent down and kissed the top of Mei's foot before she started to softly rub it.

"Does it still hurt?" Yuzu kept her eyes on Mei as she spoke.

Mei turned her face as she felt a blush already starting to spread up to her ears.

"You dont have to do that Yu-"

Yuzu had turned Meis face back towards her and caught her soft lips with her own.

Mei instantly felt her pain disappear and her body relaxed into Yuzu's touch.

As she slowly pulled away with half lidded eye's Yuzu spoke.

"I know your probably stressing about what to do with the Academy and losing 2 staff members, but whatever you need babe, i'm here"

Mei was shocked, Yuzu could read her so easily, she had indeed been stressing terribly about what to do and how to replace the 2 staff members that were escorted off site.

"It still surprises me how you seem to know exactly whats on my mind" Mei gave Yuzu a warm smile that Yuzu knew she was the only one that saw Mei when her walls were down.

"Well I wouldn't be a very good wife if I didn't know how to read my wife" Yuzu gave a grin as she spoke, but the next words that left Meis lips left Yuzu lost for words.

"You are a perfect wife Yuzu, I wouldn't change what we have for anything" They both lent in and shared a sweet and passionate kiss.

-knock knock-

"Come in" Both women answered in unison as they waited for however was on the other side.

"Mama, Mommy is Aunty Lara gonna be staying with us?" All three children were jumping excitedly as they looked at their mothers with hope filled eyes.

Yuzu slowly turned her head towards her wife and gave a weak smile, but before she could speak, Mei spoke first.

"I'm guessing you already said she could?"

Yuzu gave a nod as her face started to show guilt before she spoke.

"Sorry Mei, I know I should have consulted with you first"

Mei gave Yuzu a kiss on the cheek as she made her way towards the door.

She stopped and turned her head to the side as she spoke.

"Thats exactly like you Yuzu, it's also one of things I love about you, you always give to people who are in need, i'll see you after work"

Yuzu smiled as she followed her family to the door and waved them goodbye as Mei drove them all to school.

Yuzu let out a sigh of content as she thought just how lucky she was to have the family and friends that she has in her life when…..

"So what do we do for fun around here cuz?"

Mei's day went fast as she tried to organise interviews for the replacements of the 2 that were fired Yesturday, in-between that she also had to do her usual Chairwoman duties.

By the time the end of the day came Mei sat in the car as she let out a long sigh and lent her head back in the car seat.

"Mommy are you o.k?" Hiro asked as he looked at his mother with concern. Mei couldn't help but smile as she looked into his eyes, they reflected so much of Yuzu.

"Just a little tired son, but im sure once we get home and see Mama my day will get better."

Hiro jumped up at the mention of his Mama. He quickly put his seatbelt on as she spoke again in a more excited tone.

"And Aunt Lara too, she always does funny things"

Mei looked at her son then to the twins that were sitting in the back agreeing with him.

She knew that the kids loved having Lara around and it wasn't that Mei didn't like her but for some reason Yuzu always starts to act differently when Lara is around.

The last time she visited Yuzu nearly got fired because she called in sick to work then bumped into her Boss while her and Lara were out shopping.

Mei started the car and placed it in drive as she started to wander what her beautiful blonde wife was doing at this moment. She knew that Yuzu needed some family around her at the moment. After everything that she had gone through, Yuzu was putting on a brave face but Mei knew that having Lara around would help Yuzu to gain some normal back in her life.

Mei turned the car off and opened her door. Even though she hadn't reached the front door yet, the intoxicating smell of Yuzu's cooking filled the air.

"mmmmmmmmm Yummy!" All three children spoke in sync as they ran up the stairs to enter the house.

Mei couldn't wipe the smile from her face as she got closer to entering the house, she couldn't wait to just lay in Yuzu's arms and let the stress of the day melt away.

Her smile quickly faded as she walked in to see a drunk Yuzu and Lara laughing outside playing music. Lara was attempting to show Yuzu some dance move, Mei watched as Yuzu stumbled a few times then tried the move but failed terribly as she slipped and fell to the ground.

"Yuzu!" Mei moved so fast and was at Yuzu's side in seconds. She pulled her up and sat her on the bench as she started to check if there was any serious damage.

"hahahahahah looks like you need more practise Yu" Lara went to have some of her drink but the glare that Mei was giving her made her stop what she was doing.

Mei was internally burning a hole through Lara's head, she just went to say something when…..

"Babe your home" Yuzu cupped Meis cheek and turned her to look at her.

"Yuzu, your-" Yuzu cut her off before she could finish what she wanted to say.

"I'm fine Mei, it was my fault anyway, dont blame Lara"

Mei stood up she looked between the 2 cousins before she left the room without a word.

The kids soon came out and greeted their mum and aunty.

Yuzu instructed them to have a shower then dinner would be ready.

"Sorry Cuz I'll just go check on Mei, I think she had a hard day"

Lara just nodded before she poured herself another drink.

Yuzu made her way into her and Mei's bedroom, she could hear the shower running, she went to open the door but it was locked.

"Geez she must be really pissed" Yuzu thought out loud as she lay down on the bed and waited for her lover.

After 15 minutes Mei came from out of the bathroom. She completely ignored Yuzu and started to get changed.

"Mei" Yuzu spoke in a soft tone knowing that her wife was a bit irritated right now.

Mei continued to get changed without speaking.

"Mei" This time Yuzu spoke a bit louder as she placed a hand on Mei's shoulder and turned her around to face her.

Mei said nothing as she looked straight into Yuzu's eyes, Yuzu could see the hurt in those vibrant violets.

"Sorry I-" Mei cut Yuzu off as she spoke.

"I really missed you today" Meis voice was quiet and low as she kept the eye contact with her wife.

"You worry me" Mei gently grabbed Yuzu's injured wrist, her face screwed up a little as Mei lifted it to her lips.

"Please just be careful, im not ready to be a widow"

Yuzu bursted out laughing which only caused a deadly glare to come from Mei.

"A widow Mei? What are you talking about? I only fell down its not like I was in another car crash"

Mei used her chairwoman's voice as she spoke again clear as day.

"I know what you 2 get like when your around each other Yuzu. I know you didn't have any work planned today, but please just be careful. could you do that, for me?"

Yuzu saw the seriousness in Meis face and voice. She gave her a sweet kiss before she pulled back to speak.

"O.k, you got it baby" Yuzu gave a wink. Mei went to leave the room, just as she was about to open the door Yuzu slapped her ass.

A playful grin was plastered over Yuzu's face but the words that left Mei's lips made Yuzu's jaw drop to the ground.

"You shouldn't start something you cant finish my love" Mei gave Yuzu a seductive look as she licked her lips and then exited the room.

Dinner was extra lively as the 2 cousins had decided to continue drinking. The kids talked about their day and Mei spoke about how she may have found 1 replacement but she was still looking for someone for Sai's position.

"Maybe i'll apply" Lara held her glass up as she clinked it with Yuzu and downed it in one go.

"If you want to apply you must submit it like everyone else" Mei kept her neutral expression as she took another bite of her food.

After dinner and a few fun games with the kids, it was bedtime for the children.

Yuzu and Mei tucked in all the children into their beds.

Yuzu stumbled a little in the hallway "Yuzu I think you should call it a night as well"

Yuzu kissed Mei as she pulled her in close, Mei could taste the vodka and lime but it didn't matter to her, she melted as she felt Yuzu's tongue explore her month.

After pulling back Yuzu spoke with half lidded eyes.

"Just o….one more b….baby"

Mei shook her head as she helped her intoxicated wife outside where Lara was.

"Cheers cuz" They clinked glasses and Yuzu downed her drink.

"Would you like one Mei?" Lara offered as she went to make another round for her and Yuzu.

"Sure" Both cousins snapped their heads towards Mei, they thought that they were hearing things.

"Really babe? but its a school night" Yuzu tried to focus her sight but if she was being honest she was seeing about 5 Meis right now.

Mei simply nodded as she answered "Yes well I am an adult and can drink when ever I want right?"

Lara happily went to the kitchen and made 3 drinks.

They all clinked their glasses before drinking the contents.

A few more rounds later Yuzu was passed out on the outside chair while Mei and Lara were in a conversation.

This was the most the Mei had ever talked with the blue eyed young woman. Mei was surprised that she even opened up about her family and the arranged marriage. Mei never felt this comfortable and relaxed unless she was with Yuzu.

Mei had heard through Yuzu some of the things that Lara was going through, but hearing it from her herself made Mei hold her in higher respect then before.

"Another round?" Lara grabbed their glasses and started to make another round.

Mei looked over to Yuzu who was snoring loudly with drool running down her chin.

As she took the now full glass from her guest Mei gave her a confused look before she spoke.

"You and Yuzu started drinking at the same time right?"

Lara just nodded as she waited for Mei to continue.

"I know that Yuzu cannot handle her alcohol very well, but how are you still coherent?"

Lara let out a small laugh before she spoke.

"I am drunk dont get me wrong Mei, but I guess I do have a bit of a higher alcohol tolerance, we drink a lot back home"

"I see" was the only response that Mei gave.

Lara then looked at Mei as she asked her own question.

"How about you Madam Chairwoman? how are you still standing for someone that I have never seen drink"

Mei stared out at the night sky as she was in thought.

"I'm not sure, I must have a high tolerance too"

The 2 clinked their glasses as they continued to talked about recent events in their life.

Lara let out a sigh as she explained to Mei about her father pushing her for marriage.

"Yuzu said that I have a lot to offer" Lara laughed abit before taking a mouthful of her drink.

"Yuzu is right" Mei took her own mouthful from her drink.

"Its kinda hard when your already in love with someone else though" Lara looked at Mei with a sad smile.

Mei placed her hand on top of Lara's as she spoke softly.

"That I can definitely understand"

Mei then looked at Yuzu, she felt her heart beat faster as she watched the sleeping beauty.

"Thank you Lara"

Lara looked at Mei confused as she spoke "What for? I haven't done anything"

Mei turned her eyes back on Lara as she spoke again.

"For Yuzu, I think she really needed something like this. things have been…."

"Hectic?" Lara finished Meis sentence as she looked at her cousin.

Mei noticed the change in Lara's expression straight away.

"What is it?" Mei questioned as she waited for an answer

Lara looked at Mei with a serious expression, she had never seen this expression on her face before.

"Thats actually the real reason im here"

Lara looked at Yuzu then back at Mei before she spoke again.

"Yuzu's life's in danger"

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **HERE IT IS EVERYONE :)**

 **SORRY FOR THE WAIT BUT LIFE HAS BEEN A BIT BUSY AND ALL OVER THE PLACE.**

 **I WAS GOING TO END THE STORY WITH THIS CHAPTER BUT I DECIDED TO ADD ONE MORE TWIST BEFORE THE BIG FINISH :)**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT AND PLEASE LET ME KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS.**

 **HAPPY READING EVERYONE AND HAVE A GREAT DAY**


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

Yuzu woke up to Mei holding onto her tight, she smiled as she gently rubbed Mei's cheek.

Mei stirred a little in her sleep, Yuzu's eyes went wide as she could feel that they were both sleeping naked.

Yuzu rubbed her head as she tried to remember what happened last night.

' _Did we have sex last night?'_

The last thing Yuzu could remember was having a few rounds with Mei and Lara.

Yuzu let out a soft groan as her head started thumping.

"Morning Sleepy head"

Yuzu turned to see Mei looking at her lovingly as she started into her emerald eyes.

"Morning Babe, sorry, did I wake you?" Yuzu gave an apologetic smile as she spoke.

Mei quickly pressed her lips onto her wives, after a few seconds she slid her tongue in to explore Yuzu's mouth. Yuzu was shocked by the sudden show of affection but she accepted it happily as she moved onto her back so that Mei was now on top of her.

They parted only for a second to catch a breath and then the distance between them was gone again.

"I love you" Yuzu spoke in-between the kiss.

Mei ran her hand through Yuzu's beautiful blonde locks as she deepened the kiss even more, their naked bodies pressed up against each other.

Yuzu could feel her inner core wanting Mei more and more until she felt something wet run down her face.

' _Is Mei crying?'_ Yuzu placed her hand on Meis shoulder and gently pushed her back before she spoke.

"Mei, whats wrong? Your crying" Yuzu went to wipe her tears away but Mei grabbed her hand and kissed it instead before she spoke.

"I just love you so much Yuzu"

Mei lent down and snuggled just under Yuzu's neck as she spoke again.

"I honestly dont know what I would do if I lost you"

Yuzu ran her hand through Meis hair as she tried to calm her.

"Your never gonna lose me Mei"

Yuzu started giggling before she spoke one last time.

"Your stuck with me forever"

Mei didn't have to look at her wife to know that she would have a hug smile on her face right now.

She knew that Yuzu would love her forever, she answered her with her own honest answer.

"I hope so"

Yuzu felt Mei calm down a little bit, after laying in a comfortable silence for a few moments Yuzu decided that she would get up. She went to move Mei to her side but she wouldn't move.

"Mei?" Yuzu had never seen Mei this clingy before, she knew that something must have happened last night for her usually calm and cool headed wife to be acting this way.

"Mei did something happen last night?" Yuzu waited patiently for an answer.

Mei held onto Yuzu tight as she thought back to only a few hours ago.

 **4 HOURS BEFORE….**

"What do you mean Yuzu's life is in danger?" Mei didn't even bother to hide the shock in her voice.

Lara looked at Mei calmly before she spoke to the raven haired chairwoman.

"Its not for certain, ever since uncle was murdered my father tends to over react on anything that involves the family."

She took a sip of her drink before she continued.

"I mean, its more then likely going to be nothing, I already checked the stats and there are over 1000 car accidents a year because of tired drivers"

Mei felt a wave of anger come over her as she looked at Lara.

' _Is she even taking this seriously!?'_ Mei thought to herself, but the next sentence that left Lara's mouth made Mei let out a small sigh.

"But this is Yuzu we are talking about, and I want to be 200% sure that she is safe, thats why I decided to some here myself"

Lara looked at Mei and smiled before she spoke again.

"Yuzu is like a sister to me, I would never let anything happen to her"

Mei quickly spoke as she looked at Yuzu then back to Lara.

"Neither would I, I love her, she's my everything she…."

Mei stopped as she realised she was pouring her heart out to Yuzu's cousin, she quickly recomposed herself and put on a serious expression before she spoke again.

"So whats the plan then? When are you going to tell Yuzu? What can I do to help?"

Mei had a hundred more questions in her head but she knew she could only ask a few at this point. She stared straight into Lara's beautiful blue eyes as she waited for her to speak.

"Well I guess to answer your questions in order it would be." Lara took a breath then spoke again.

"I'm starting my plan tomorrow, I dont plan on telling Yuzu until I know for sure that she is in danger and just go about your normal routine should be fine"

Mei's face screwed up at the answers she was given, she quickly fired back with more questions.

"What do you mean your not going to tell Yuzu, she has a right to know and I cant go about my normal routine when I know my wife may be in danger, let me help you with whatever it is your doing tomorrow"

Lara looked straight at Mei, she could see how much the raven haired beauty was in love with your cousin and it made her feel extremely happy for Yuzu.

She also knew that Mei would not be backing down especially if it has anything to do with her family.

She remembered a time where Yuzu rung her not long after her and Mei got married and said that Mei had taken up martial art classes because she wanted to be able to protect Yuzu, 2 young women living in the city alone was dangerous after all.

"I'm going to some shady places and meeting some dangerous people, we arent using the cops in case they have some kind of involvement"

Mei didn't hesitate as she answered the beautiful blonde.

"Thats fine with me, i'll do anything"

A smile grew on Lara's lips before she spoke.

"You 2 are really lucky you know, to be able to be together like this"

Mei could see the hurt in Lara's eyes before she spoke.

"Its not too late, you said that your already in love with someone, you should tell them"

Lara turned her face away from Mei as she spoke in a soft and low tone.

"I would if I could, they were killed trying to protect me" She looked at Yuzu and smiled weakly as she continued.

"Thats one of the reasons why I want out of this business, Im so glad that Yuzu never got involved"

"Mei, you taste so good" Yuzu slurred during her sleep.

Mei instantly blushed a deep red and Lara bursted out laughing.

 **BACK TO THE PRESENT….**

"Its nothing Yuzu"

Yuzu wanted to push Mei for an answer but she could tell in the tone of her voice that she was secretly asking Yuzu to drop it.

"Alright Mei" Yuzu kissed the top of Meis head as she slowly ran her hands up and down Meis back.

"Mei?" Yuzu questioned

Mei hoped that Yuzu was done with trying to figure out what she was hiding, to her surprise Yuzu asked a totally different question.

"Yes Yuzu?" Mei waited

"Why are we both naked, I mean, did we…." Yuzu tried to get the last of the sentence out but it seemed more difficult then she had imagined.

"Make love?" Mei finished her wives sentence.

Yuzu nodded as she tried to hide her blush, she felt Mei run her fingertips along her thigh and work her way up to her neck until she was cupping Yuzu's face before she spoke.

"Do these answer that for you?" Meis voice was sweet like honey and sent shivers down Yuzu's spine.

Yuzu looked down to see she had hickeys and bite marks all over her body, she then looked at Mei.

' _Why didn't I notice it before'_ Mei had countless love marks all over her.

Mei lent down and whispered in Yuzu's ear softly.

"We made sweet love wifey"

Yuzu felt her heart skip a beat, she felt a surge of energy flow through her body, she latched onto Meis neck and sucked hard which caused the younger woman to moan in pleasure, Yuzu then pulled back and caught those soft beautiful lips with her own, her voice was low and husky as she lightly bit the top of Meis ear and spoke.

"Can you remind me how sweet it was baby?"

Mei didn't have to be told twice, she sat up as she slowly started to rub their clits together. Yuzu could feel herself getting wet already.

Mei started to grind faster, Yuzu had her hand on Meis breast as she stared deeply into her lovers eyes.

"Mei I…."

"Good morning!" Lara burst through the door

"Ahhhhh Lara! knock first" Yuzu shouted back as she pulled the sheets up to cover both her and Mei.

"Shit sorry cuz" Lara's face was red from embarrassment as she quickly closed the door.

Yuzu let out a loud sigh, her attention was quickly sent to her wife as she heard Mei giggle to herself.

"Whats funny?" Yuzu asked

Mei looked up with the cutest smile on her face before she spoke.

"I think its funny that you just scolded her for not knocking, when you are the queen of not knocking when it comes to doors"

Yuzu couldn't stop the wide grin from forming on her face before she spoke.

"Well I guess it must run in the family"

-Knock Knock-

"Come in" Both women answered, they were expecting Lara but to their surprise it was their children.

"Mama, Mommy we brought you tea" Ume and Lily came in with 2 cups of tea.

"Thank you darlings, we will be out soon" Yuzu gave the girls a quick kiss as she watched them leave the room.

The 2 wives happily drank their tea and got into some clothes before they made their way out to greet the rest of the family.

Yuzu and Mei both looked at each other as they could smell someone cooking.

They walked out to see all 3 children sitting at the table with their aunty, waiting for their mothers.

"Morning" They all greeted to each other.

Yuzu locked eyes with her cousin and couldn't stop the blush from coming on her cheeks.

Mei on the other hand was her usual calm self as she took her seat next to Yuzu.

"Did you get much sleep cuz?" Lara asked which made Yuzu a bit confused.

She went to speak but Lara spoke again.

"From what I could hear, you had a pretty action filled night" Lara gave her cousin a cheeky smile as she put some pancakes on her plate.

Yuzu was embarrassed and flustered "What were you doing listening anyway?" Yuzu felt pretty confident in her question back but the next sentence she heard nearly made her choke on her food.

"We all heard the both of you Mama" Hiro took a bite of his pancake as his 2 sisters nodded where they were sitting.

"Ahhhhh s…sorry" Yuzu felt like crawling back into bed from embarrassment, but her beautiful wife came to her rescue.

"There is no need to be embarrassed Yuzu, we are married and we make love on a regular basis"

Yuzu looked at Mei, she was right, after 14 years of being together it was no secret how intimate her and Mei were.

"Because you 2 love each other very very much, right Mommy?" Lily looked from Mei to Yuzu. Both mothers smiled at their daughter as they nodded.

"This is delicious" Yuzu quickly took another bite as she smiled to the whole table.

"We all made them Mama" Hiro gave his mum a big smile, he felt so proud whenever he got praise from his blonde mother.

They all happily ate breakfast and started to get ready for the day. Yuzu was already in the bedroom getting ready for the day.

After making sure that the kids were going to be on time, Mei made her way to her and Yuzu's shared bedroom to get ready as well. When she opened the door she saw met with a business looking Yuzu.

"I thought you were taking the week off Yuzu?" Mei questioned her wife as she stared at her intensely.

Yuzu put on her last ear ring as she turned to Mei and spoke.

"Yeah I was going to, but Lara said she has some things to do today, so I thought I would go to the office and go over a couple of things with Asuna and Kushna."

Yuzu was getting ready for Mei to scald her, but she didn't.

Instead she gave a slight nod and headed to the bathroom to get ready.

After everyone was ready Mei surprised Yuzu again.

"Yuzu, could you please drop the kids at school, there is something I have to do first"

Yuzu gave Mei a questioning look, but she trusted her wife.

"Of course babe" Yuzu gave Mei a quick and sweet kiss before she got into the car waiting for her outside.

As soon as her family was out of the gates Mei turned her attention to Lara before she spoke.

"So where are we going?" Mei asked

Lara pointed to Meis clothes before she spoke.

"Somewhere where you shouldn't be wearing that" Mei looked down at herself and quickly went to the room to change.

Once she was back they both jumped into her SUV and drove.

It didn't take Mei long to realise that they were now in the shady part of town, she had never been in the slumps before, all the buildings were run down and the people walking the streets looked like they were straight out of jail.

Lara felt how tense Mei was, she placed a hand on her shoulder as she spoke.

"Dont worry Mei, i'd never let anything happen to you, you can still back out if you want"

She tried to give Mei an understanding smile, Mei turned to her for a second before she placed her eyes back on the road and spoke.

"Thank you Lara, but I will stay"

They turned a few more corners before Lara pointed to a park for Mei to drive into.

"We are going to see Shady Shin, I heard he has some information" Lara undid her seatbelt, grabbed a black bag she had with her and opened the door.

Mei took a few breaths before she did the same. They approached a door that was guarded by 2 huge men dressed in all black, they looked identical except one was bald and the other had spiky black hair. They looked at the 2 women before they spoke.

"I think you 2 are in the wrong place" The bald headed one spoke

Lara pulled her phone out and flashed it at both men, Mei tried to see what was on there but she couldn't lean far enough.

"We are here to see shady Shin" Lara stood with her serious gaze as she waited.

They quickly nodded and opened the door for the 2 women.

Once inside the smell of alcohol and smoke hit Meis nose and gave her an instant headache.

"Stay close" Lara whispered as she walked straight to a large round table the had one skinny man with a long moustache sitting and 4 more guards standing behind him.

"Hello Shady Shin, you have some information for me?" Mei watched as Lara was acting so calm and serious, her eyes reflecting determination as she spoke to the man sitting at the table.

"That depends on what you have for me" He spoke with a sly smile as he lent back in his chair to place his feet on the table.

Lara dropped the bag on the table and opened it slightly, Meis eyes widened as she saw bundles of cash drop out and on to the table.

"Now tell me what I want to know" Lara looked directly into his eyes as she waited for her answer.

The next few words that left his mouth made Mei tremble in fear.

"Take a seat ladies, this could take a while"

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **HEY EVERYONE, SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER BUT LIFE AND WORK ARE A BIT HECTIC RIGHT NOW. I WANTED TO JUST DO A BIT OF FOUNDATION IN THIS CHAPTER, THE NEXT ONE WILL HAVE MORE ANSWERS, LOVE AND DRAMA IN IT FOR SURE :)**

 **ALSO THE WAIT WONT BE TOO LONG, I PROMISE.**

 **THANK YOU FOR ALL THE ONGOING SUPPORT, I LOVE YOU ALL.**

 **PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU HAVE TIME AND AS USUAL HAPPY READING :)**


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18

Mei beeped the horn as she weaved through the traffic.

"Come on, move!"

Lara gripped her seatbelt tighter before she spoke.

"Mei I think you need to calm down, we will get there soon"

Mei was in a panic, the information they just got from Shady Shin was not what the Chairwoman was expecting to hear.

In all honesty Mei thought that they would meet some shady guy and find out that Yuzu's accident was indeed just an accident.

But now all she could think about was making sure that Yuzu was safe. She quickly placed the SUV in park and ran into Yuzu's building.

 **30 MINUTES EARLIER….**

Mei sat next to Lara as she listened to the entire conversation between Lara and Shin.

Mei was impressed with the amount of information the man had for them but also the depth of detail he had was quite impressive but at the same time Mei couldn't help but start to feel fear creeping in as she listened to what he was saying.

"No, that cant be true he is dead!" Lara slammed her fist on the table as she looked Shin straight in the eyes.

Shin didn't even jump at the sudden outburst, instead a sly grin grew on his face as he waited for the angry chestnut haired coloured young woman to calm down.

"Now, now, there is no need to take it out on the furniture"

Shin then snapped his fingers and one of his guards placed some photo's in his hand, he quickly spread them out on the table.

Both Lara and Mei's eyes widened as each picture showed Yuzu during her trips away from work and some in the office. Mei then felt anger take her over as one of the pictures was clearly of Yuzu getting changed in their room, she had her back to the camera but you could see clear as day that Yuzu was naked.

Mei snatched all the photo's at once she felt like no where was safe for her and her family.

"She has a cute ass, i'd love to tap that and-"

-SLAP-

Everyone was in shock as Mei had moved so fast that none of the guards could react in time.

She had slapped Shin straight across the face, she had anger boiling inside of her as she spoke.

"Dont you ever talk about my wife like that again"

Lara quickly pulled Mei back as she apologised for the both of them. Shin kept the smile on his face as he spoke.

"Hahahaha, a fiery one I see. I like it"

He got up from his seat and was now standing eye to eye with Mei.

"I'll tell you what sweet heart, i'll give you one last bit of information for free, since im feeling like im in a giving mood today"

He lent closer to her ear as he whispered the next sentence.

"She's gonna die and there is nothing anyone can do about it"

Mei held back the tears, she wanted and needed to show the world how strong her and Yuzu are.

Lara went to speak but Shin stood back and spoke in a more serious tone as he looked at the 2 beauties in front of him.

'"Now get the fuck out of here before I get someone to put a bullet in those pretty head of yours"

Lara grabbed Mei's hand tight and lead her back out of the room.

As soon as they got in the car Lara went to speak but without saying a word Mei started the car and sped off in the direction of Yuzu's work.

 **BACK TO THE PRESENT…**

"Yuzu!" Mei slammed her hands on the desk as she looked at Kushna.

Kushna jumped a little at the sudden appearance of her Bosses wife. She took in the sight of Mei, she had sweat running down the side of her face, her eyes looked like she had been crying and Mei was out of breath.

"Mei do you want some water? We-"

Kushna was cut off as Mei spoke again

"Yuzu, I need to see Yuzu now"

Lara stepped forward as she took over the situation.

"Sorry for being so rude, but we need to see Yuzu ASAP, its extremely important"

Kushna looked over at Mei and then to the door of Yuzu's office door before she answered.

"Sorry but Yuzu isn't here yet, I thought that maybe she wasn't coming in today or something"

"What!? Are you sure?" Lara started to feel panic stirring in the bottom of her stomach.

Mei walked straight over to Yuzu's office and opened the door, it was empty. She fell to her knees, all the worse possible scenarios were going through her mind.

"The kids!" Mei jumped to her feet and spun on her heel as she headed for the elevator to go back down.

"Ummmm, whats going on?" Kushna was definitely confused now as she waited for one of the 2 to answer her.

"Please let us know if you hear from Yuzu at all or if she comes in, we will be in touch soon" Lara gave a small smile as she ran to the elevator and the door closed.

Lara looked at Mei, she could see the worry in her eyes she went to speak when….

-RING-

Mei quickly pulled her phone out, Yuzu's name was on the I.D she let out a sigh of relief as she hit the answer button and went to speak.

"Yuzu I-"

Mei stopped mid sentence as all she could hear was Lily and Ume crying in the background.

"M…Mei"

The sound of Yuzu's voice came through the line, Mei quickly placed the call on speaker so that Lara could hear as well.

"Yuzu? whats wrong? where are you?" Mei had a million other questions going through her mind.

"La…ra, Manth-"

-BEEP, BEEP, BEEP-

"Yuzu!?"

Mei immediately tried calling Yuzu back but the line was disconnected.

"No, Yuzu, the kids" Mei's whole body was shaking, her head flung up as she felt Lara grab her hand tight and pull her out of the elevator and to the car.

She placed Mei in the passenger seat and started to drive.

The drive was a blur to Mei, she felt like her whole world was falling apart.

Lara parked the car and got Mei out of the seat, Mei's whole body was moving on its own.

A couple of hours later all of Yuzu and Meis closest friends were there with her, Himeko placed her hand on Mei's leg as she tried to get her attention.

"Whats wrong with Mei-Mei?"

Himeko was worried for her friend, it was almost like the lights were on but no one was home, Mei was just spacing out to no where.

"Mei-san?" Matsuri waved her hand in front of the raven haired beauty, but still no response.

"Shes in shock, I dont know how long she will be like that for"

Lara gestured for everyone to sit down as she started to explain the situation.

After explaining as much as she knew, Harumin was the first to speak for the group.

"What!? Yuzzuchi has been taken? And her accident was not an actual accident and your saying that we have no idea where Yuzu and the kids are and if they are safe?"

"Yuzu"

All eyes were on Mei as she softly spoke.

"Mei-Mei, im so sorry, if there is anything that you need, please just let me know."

Himeko knew that Mei loved her family so much, and to see her best friend hurt was killing her.

Mei locked eyes with her childhood friend as she tried to register what she had just said.

"What do you need us to do?" Harumin asked as she looked at Lara.

"Sorry but you all are gonna have to stay here, its the safest place for you all and I guarantee that none of you will be targeted next, if the person who took Yuzu is the guy that I think it is, then he will stop at nothing until everyone that Yuzu knows suffers."

Lara then pointed to the stairs of the safe house.

"This is a safe house and we can protect you all much easier here, so please make yourself at home and please, no one is to leave this house without telling me. The driver that picked up Yuzu and the kids this morning was not one of the registered drivers for her and we may just have a little bit of a lead because of that"

After explaining to everyone the plan going ahead, Harumin and Matsuri went to settle their kids and pick some rooms while Himeko decided to go and get dinner started.

Mei sat still in the exact same spot she was in since they arrived.

Lara grabbed Meis hand and led her to a room. "You can stay in here Mei, i'll leave you to get comfortable, i'll be downstairs if you need anything"

Lara softly closed the door as she headed downstairs, she quickly pulled her phone out as it started to ring.

"I've been waiting for your call, I need you here ASAP, its a family matter"

Meanwhile in Mei's room she sat on the bed as she thought about what Yuzu and the kids could be going through right now.

There was a gentle knock on the door and she looked up to see her step Mother and Father both standing there.

Ume quickly made her way over to Mei and hugged her tightly as she spoke.

"Mei, dont worry darling, Yuzu and the kids are strong"

Mei felt 2 strong arms wrap around both her and Ume, her Father's rough beard scratch the side of her cheek as he held the 2 of them tight.

"Mei, we are here, let it out"

Mei had held in all her emotions all day, then just like that all her walls fell down.

She openly cried into Ume and Sho's shoulders, the family that her and Yuzu had built together, her entire world was Yuzu and the kids.

All her emotions were overwhelming her. Ume whispered re-assuring words into Mei's ear as Sho rocked them back and forth and rubbed circles on Mei's back until she fell asleep.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **DAMN I CANT BELIEVE THAT IT BEEN OVER 3 MONTHS SINCE I UPDATED THIS STORY. SORRY EVERYONE, JUST BEEN WORKING THROUGH ALOT OF STUFF. BUT ANYWAY I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WONT BE A THREE MONTH WAIT AND WILL BE LONGER, I PROMISE :)**

 **ANYWAY PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU HAVE TIME, HAPPY READING AND HAVE A GREAT DAY**


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER 19

"Its gonna be o.k, Mama will think of something" Yuzu tried to calm her children as she was trying to think of a way out of this situation.

"Mama your hurt, you need a hospital" Hiro gave his Mama a concerned look as he spoke.

Yuzu could feel the blood running down the side of her face, she gave a warm smile to her son as she spoke.

"Its o.k Baby Boy, your Mama is strong"

Yuzu looked around the room as she took in the situation they were in.

It was a small room with nothing in it, she was chained to the wall and the kids were chained on the opposite wall. Ume and Lily had been crying but thanks to Hiro they had finally calmed down and fell asleep, Yuzu guessed it was exhaustion from crying too much.

But out of the three children it was Hiro that Yuzu was the most concerned for. She knew that he had a bad habit of doing something reckless and getting hurt or even worse. He is her son after all, Yuzu mentally scalded herself for all her carelessness as a kid, Hiro was exactly the same as her in that way and she knew that he would do anything for the family.

The door quickly flung open and a man wearing all black clothing and a white mask walked straight in and picked Yuzu up by the hair.

"Mama!" Hiro shouted as Yuzu let out a painful cry.

"Hiro, its o.k, we don't wanna wake your sisters….argh" Yuzu felt unbearable pain as he pressed on her hand that was still healing.

"Speak!" He placed a phone to her ear as he spoke.

"Yuzu!?"

Yuzu's eyes widened as she heard Lara's voice on the other side.

"Lara! Plea….-"

Yuzu lost the ability to speak as she was dropped to the ground and the man was out the door.

"Mama, Mama, are you o.k?"

Yuzu slowly lifted her head up, Hiro's eyes went wide as he saw a huge smile on his Mothers face.

"Mama?" Hiro didn't know why his Mama was smiling he went to speak but stopped as he saw that Yuzu's hands were free.

"Hehe" Yuzu dangled the keys which made Hiro smile back at her, she slowly made her way over to the three children, her leg was in a lot of pain from being thrown around a bit but she knew that she had to be strong and the only thing on her mind right now is to get the kids out of here and to somewhere safe.

She unchained the children and woke up the 2 girls. After checking that the kids were o.k and didn't have any injuries Yuzu spoke in a serious tone as she looked at the three children and started to make a plan to escape.

A few moments later the sound of footsteps caught her attention she looked straight at Hiro "Hiro, you can do this, I believe in you" Yuzu kissed the boy on the head before she quickly went back to her side of the room, the door swung open and…..

 **AN HOUR EARLIER AT THE SAFE HOUSE…..**

Mei shot her eyes open and quickly scanned the room, she hoped and prayed that it was all just a bad dream. Then she saw that her step mother had fallen asleep next to her and she was in a unfamiliar room. The events from earlier came rushing back to Mei, she ran down the stairs to see all her and Yuzu's closest friends in the main room.

She heard Lara's voice coming from the kitchen, she went straight to her but was quickly stopped as a man that looked like he was from a S.W.A.T team put his hand out as he spoke.

"Sorry, authorised personnel only"

Mei was just about to give this guy a piece of her mind but Lara spoke up first.

"She is the wife, let her through"

Lara and a few other people that Mei hadn't seen before were wearing headphones and looked like they were listening to something.

Lara gave Mei a sad smile as she grabbed a spare headset and handed it to her as she spoke to whoever was on the other line.

"I dont care, I want proof of life before we do anything!"

Meis eyes widened and she could feel the tears about to fall as she listened closely to what was happening. She heard a door open and Hiro yell out to Yuzu.

Mei covered her mouth with her hand as she heard the man on the other side speak.

"Speak"

Lara jumped from her seat as she spoke

"Yuzu!?"

Mei's entire body was trembling, then that voice that could take all her problems away came through the line.

"Lara! Plea…-"

Yuzu didn't even get to say 2 words before she was cut off, Mei heard a thud and Yuzu give out a painful cry, she felt her stomach was in knots and then that feeling of being sick, she ripped the headset off and ran to the bathroom.

After cleaning herself up Mei made her way back out into the kitchen she saw Lara in a heated conversation with who Mei guessed was the head of the S.W.A.T team that was there.

"I'm sorry but they cut the line before we could get a location" The tall man spoke as Lara was pacing back and forth.

"Fuck! That was our chance, what are we gonna do now!?" Lara was so frustrated, the one lead that they had fell through and now they were back to square 1.

Lara could feel someone looking at her, she turned her head to see Mei standing there quietly.

"Can you all give us a minute" Lara looked at all the armed men and women, without a word they all quickly left.

Lara gestured for Mei to take a seat as she started to explain everything.

"Those guys are the defence squad solely hired for our family's protection. That tall guy that you just saw me talking to is the Captain, his name is Fin."

Mei simply nodded as she waited for Lara to continue, Lara cleared her throat before she started to speak again.

"We got a call not too long before you came down, we can confirm now that Yuzu and the kids have been taken, we dont know if they are injured or the state they are in but we do know that they are alive"

Lara placed her hand on Mei's as she tried to reassure her.

Mei felt the tears forming, she held them back as she tried to be strong, she took a deep breath before she spoke.

"So what now? There is a plan right?"

Mei's words came out harsher then she intended but Lara understood the pressure that the Chairwoman was feeling right now.

"Unfortunately the call didn't go long enough for us to get the guys location and we are still waiting for the security detail to get back to us about the identity of the guy that posed as a driver when he picked Yuzu and the kids up"

Lara stood up as she turned to look out the window.

"You know just as well as me that Yuzu is strong Mei, and your kids are strong too"

Mei clenched her fist as her anger was raging inside of her, she went to speak when….

Lara spun her head as one of the force team walked in.

"Hey I asked for a few minutes here!"

"And I said that we dont have any time to waste"

Lara's eyes widened as the door swung open, her eyes locked on the tall handsome man standing in front of her. He stood taller then both her and Mei, with piercing deep blue eyes, dark brown hair and tanned skin.

"Liam what are you doing here?" Lara held eye contact as she spoke. He walked straight passed her and pulled Mei into a hug as he spoke softly in her ear.

"Mei, its been so long, dont worry we will find Yuzu and the kids"

Mei gently pushed him back as she spoke.

"Thank you Liam, I appreciate your help"

Lara watched as Mei bowed respectfully to him then excused herself, as soon as Mei left the room Lara turned her attention back to Liam. She went to speak but he spoke first.

"You could look a little happy to see me Sis"

Mei couldn't stand being in that room anymore she felt like she was suffocating, she made her way up to her room, she stopped in her tracks as she heard someone crying.

She looked into the room to see Asuna sitting on the end of the bed with her head in her hands.

Mei was in the middle of thinking if she should approach the woman or not, but the sound of a voice answered that question for her.

"Mei?"

Mei locked eyes with the tall beauty, she took a few steps inside as she spoke.

"Asuna, are you o.k?"

Asuna let out a little laugh before she answered Mei.

"I should be asking you that shouldn't I? I cant imagine how you must feel, sorry" Asuna kept eye contact with Mei as she spoke.

Mei could see that this woman truly was in love with her wife and Mei couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman, Asuna gestured for Mei to sit next to her, as Mei moved closer her eyes widened as she saw that Asuna was holding a picture.

"Is that…." Mei sat down and looked at the photo, Asuna handed it to Mei as she spoke.

"That picture was taken on our very first official date" Asuna's voice was breaking as she spoke.

Mei traced her fingers around a much younger Yuzu. She had her widest smile on her face as Asuna had her hand around her waist while they both posed for the camera.

Mei couldn't stop a smile from forming on her lips as Yuzu and the kids started to fill her thoughts.

Asuna tried to calm herself down as she slowed her breathing and wiped a few more tears from falling down her cheeks.

She went to speak but Mei spoke first.

"Can you tell me what she was like back then?"

Asuna was speechless, she couldn't believe her ears. Ever since Yuzu and Mei had been together everyone and anyone that knew about her and Yuzu being lovers completely avoided bringing that topic up.

Asuna looked into Mei's eyes, she could see the tears barely being held back, she looked down at the picture then back to the raven haired beauty before she spoke.

"What would you like to know?"

Mei knew that hearing bout Yuzu being in love with someone else would hurt and she had always avoided the subject. Even when Yuzu offered to tell her everything, Mei just tried to brush it off and say its all in the past.

But thinking now, Mei wanted to know every part of her wife, she didn't know why she didn't see it before.

She felt a tear run down her cheek as she spoke in a soft whisper.

"I want to know everything"

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **HI EVERYONE, SEEMS LIKE I GOT A BIT STUCK WITH WORK AND SOME OTHER STUFF BUT HERE IS A UPDATE.**

 **IM GOING AWAY FOR 5 OR 6 WEEKS FOR WORK. BUT DONT WORRY I AM TAKING MY LAPTOP WITH ME, BUT I WILL ONLY BE ABLE TO WRITE IF I GET TIME, SO HOPEFULLY IM NOT TOO BUSY :)**

 **ANYWAY THATS ENOUGH FROM ME, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU HAVE TIME, HAVE A GREAT DAY AND HAPPY READING :)**


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER 20

"Would you like some more Mei?" Asuna held the teapot as she motioned to pour.

Mei nodded slightly as she watched Asuna fill up her cup.

They had been talking for hours about a certain blonde. At first Mei thought that she would regret asking Asuna to share her stories about her time with Yuzu, but for some strange reason Mei felt all the more closer with her wife. She had a new found respect for the woman sitting next to her.

"She made a fool of herself so often, but she never gave up. I guess that's why I wasn't surprised when she graduated at the top of our class." Asuna took a sip of from her cup after she spoke.

Mei quickly placed her cup down as she turned her attention completely on Yuzu's ex.

"Top of the class, Yuzu?!" Shock was all over Mei's face as the question left her mouth.

Asuna let out a small giggle before continuing to speak about Yuzu.

"Yip, that is definitely one of the things I love about her the most. Just her ability to give 200% in whatever she does is really amazing."

Mei quickly recomposed herself before she grabbed her cup and had a sip.

"So, I guess it was love at first sight?" Mei kept her eyes down as she asked her question, but Asuna's answer made a smile form on her lips.

"Ohhhhh, no way. We didn't get along at all."

Asuna noticed the smile on Mei's face and couldn't help but ask, "Is something funny?"

Turning her face so that she could look the brown haired woman in the eye Mei spoke in her usual monotone voice.

"It seems we have something in common."

Mei looked down at her wedding ring before she returned her attention to Asuna as she spoke.

"Yuzu and I never got along at the start either."

There was a comfortable silence between the two. Then, simultaneously both were wearing smiles on their faces as memories of Yuzu seemed to fill their minds.

"So how did you two…"

Mei was trying to figure out the correct words to use but Asuna filled in the gaps for her.

"Get together?" Asuna answered, Mei simply nodded as she waited for her to continue.

"Well it's a bit of a long story, but while we were at university I was helping my family with the business. We supplied a lot of security to companies and sometimes special clients. It just so happened that Yuzu was out with some guys and they were being a bit rough with her."

Asuna seemed to be thinking back to that moment.

Mei could see the love in the other woman's eyes as she continued to speak.

"I don't care who you are, no one deserved to be treated like that. So I went over and told them to get lost, which they thought was a joke and laughed in my face."

Mei knew Asuna's family was among the wealthiest in high society, specializing in security. Asuna was the only girl out of 5 brothers, so Mei wasn't really surprised when she found out that she knew martial arts.

"We hung out for a bit after that and it turned out that we were into similar things and we kind of kicked it off after that."

Mei watched as Asuna took in a large breath before speaking again.

"I truly loved her with all my heart, when she left me that was the hardest time in my life."

Mei could see the tumult of emotions in the beautiful brunette's eyes.

"I believe that Yuzu loved you too."

Asuna smiled and replied, "You don't have to say that to make me feel better Mei."

Mei lightly shook her head before she spoke.

"I'm not, I'm simply stating from what I saw and felt from Yuzu. She truly loved you."

Asuna looked Mei straight in the eye's, but all she could see was honesty.

"I guess she loved you more though, right?" Asuna watched as Mei's gaze softened before she answered.

"Yes, I suppose you're right, at least you will always be her first, no one can take that away from you."

"We never went that far."

Mei nearly dropped her cup, she looked back at Asuna before she tried to speak.

"What do you mean? Am I Yuzu's…"

Asuna finished Mei's sentence for her as she spoke in a soft tone.

"You were her first. Didn't she ever say anything?"

Mei shook her head as she spoke.

"No, we decided to leave the past in the past. I just naturally thought that you two had been intimate since you were together for awhile and Yuzu seemed to know what she was doing."

Asuna let out a small giggle before she spoke.

"It's probably from all those Manga's she loves to read so much."

Mei smiled as she thought about how many times she had to scold Yuzu for leaving her Manga's lying around the house.

"Mei!"

Both women turned to see Lara run through the door, out of breath, as she spoke.

"Mei, we found the kids, they just turned up at the Police station we are heading there now"

All three women ran out the door as they hurried to their destination.

 **A FEW HOURS EARLIER, WHERE EVER YUZU AND THE KIDS ARE….**

The door swung open and a tall man walked in. He lifted Yuzu to her feet as he spoke.

"Hmph what's so special about you anyway?"

-BOMP-

Yuzu head butted him, he placed both his hands on his head as he tried to stop the room from spinning.

"Run!" Yuzu yelled as she looked at the children.

Hiro grabbed his sister's by the hands and led them out of the room.

"You bitch!"

Yuzu tried to get passed him but he quickly grabbed her by the hair and slammed her against the wall.

"Ugh!" Yuzu coughed up blood as he punched her directly in the stomach.

The pain was nearly unbearable. Yuzu tried to fight back but her entire body was sore and unresponsive.

He punched her a few more times, she could feel her consciousness starting to leave her.

The last words she heard before everything went black were, "Hey the boss said to keep her alive."

Yuzu slowly opened her eyes, her body felt heavy and everything ached.

Each breath felt like it was stabbing her throat.

She looked around the room and saw that it was empty.

She thought to herself, 'I hope they made it.' And then she collapsed on the ground.

Yuzu could hear voices just outside her door. She closed her eyes as she tried to make sense of what they were saying.

"I have no idea where they went, those little brats disappeared on us." One man spoke.

"If I get my hands on that little punk I'm gonna make him cry for his mommy, he broke my fucken nose!" Another complained.

Yuzu couldn't stop a smile from growing on her face as she eavesdropped. But the next sentence that she heard made tears form in the corner of her eyes.

"I can't wait till the boss gets what he wants and we can get rid of this blonde. He should have just let me kill her off last time."

 _'_ _So I guess this is how it's gonna end for me?'_ Yuzu thought as she opened her eyes and looked at the state she was in.

"Hey Boss is coming, get ready!"

Yuzu quickly turned her focus back to the door, she could hear the footsteps approaching and the men outside acknowledge this man that they called Boss.

The door opened and Yuzu couldn't believe what she was seeing.

'This can't be real, can it?' She thought to herself as she just sat there and looked at the figure standing in the doorway.

"What? No hello? Is that how you greet family?" His voice was cold and calm, Yuzu tried to understand why he would do this but nothing was coming to mind as she spoke.

"Why are you doing this Liam?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **DAMN IM ON FIRE HAHAHAH SORRY I KNOW THIS ONE IS A BIT SHORTER THEN I USUALLY MAKE THEM BUT I THINK THE NEXT CHAPTER OR THE ONE AFTER MIGHT BE THE END :(**

 **ANYWAY, HOPE YOU ENJOY AND LOVE THE TWIST AT THE END HAHAHAH**

 **HAVE A GREAT DAY AND LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU HAVE TIME.**


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER 21

"Hiro, Lily, Ume" Mei called as she ran through the police doors.

"MOMMY!" All children cried back to her, falling to her knees Mei held all three of her children tight as she let the tears fall.

"They have already been checked for injuries, they don't have anything major, but the young one there hasn't spoken a word since they got here" One officer reported to Lara as she pointed to little Ume.

Mei never wanted to let her children go as she continued to hold them tight.

"Ummmmm Mommy, I can't breathe" Hiro was the first to speak. Mei slowly let go of the children but still had them at arm's length as they continued to talk.

"I'm so glad you are all o.k" Mei finally spoke as she looked at the three children.

But the look on all their faces was telling everyone in the room another story. Mei was too scared to ask but she had to know.

"Yu-, I mean Mama, how was she?"

Lily burst into tears, while Ume had her eyes glued to the ground, but Hiro looked his mother straight in the eye the whole time.

"Mama is really badly hurt and she distracted them so we could get away…."

Hiro paused for a minute as he collected his thoughts and continued to speak.

"She told me to take my sisters as far away from there as possible, we just kept running until we found a police car and asked them for help. I don't know where Mama is now, she could be….."

Mei could see the hurt in all the children's eyes, keeping Hiro in her gaze Mei spoke in a strong, loving voice.

"Your Mama is the strongest woman I know, she wouldn't go down that easy" Mei tried to give a reassuring smile to the children as she spoke.

"Do you have any idea how to get back to where you all were being held?" Lara asked.

But Hiro explained how panicked and scared they were that they didn't look for any landmarks or ways that would take them back to the place that Yuzu was.

"What should we do now? We still have no leads and if it is as bad as the kids say Yuzu could be-"

Asuna relayed the situation they were all in but Mei quickly cut her off as she spoke.

"NO, Yuzu is far more stronger than any of you realise, she will make it through this. I know she will" Mei finished the rest of the sentence off in her head ' _She has to make it'_

All the adults were trying to talk of a new strategy as saving the blonde was definitely number one priority right now.

"Ummm excuse me" Little Ume tried to interrupt.

"Maybe if you track the police car that found the kids" Asuna suggested

"Ummmm hello?" Ume tried to get attention again, but it seems as though no one was paying them any attention.

"Have we spoken to the officers that picked the kids up?" Lara asked as she looked over the adults, then…

"EXCUSE ME, MY SISTER WANTS TO SAY SOMETHING!" Hiro yelled over all the adults as he waited for them to turned around and acknowledge that they had something to say.

"Ume, no is not the time sweetie, we need to save Mama" Mei spoke softly as she gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead.

"I know where Mama is" Ume spoke shyly as she looked her mommy in the eye.

"What! Why didn't you say sooner?" Both Lara and Asuna spoke in sync as they looked to the children.

"That's what Ume was trying to say, but none of you wanted to listen" Lily was the next to speak as she grilled the adults.

"How do you know Ume?" Mei questioned her daughter, she was trying to look calm and collected on the outside but on the inside she was a nervous wreck, all she wanted was her wife back safe and sound.

Still speaking in a shy, soft tone Ume said.

"You and Mama always said that we should pay attention to our surroundings and make markers so that we never get lost"

"Can you take us to her?" Mei asked, which Ume simply nodded in reply.

Not even 5 minutes later everyone was in the car and following Ume's directions.

"Yes that's correct meet us there" Lara ended the call as she turned to the group with a smile and spoke.

"O.k S.W.A.T are going to meet us there, Asuna how about you?" Lara asked.

Asuna confirmed that her family were also sending people as back up to the location that Ume was taking them too.

"Really? So close to the city, isn't that a bit cocky?" Asuna asked as they looked at the huge abandoned building.

Everyone got ready to get out of car, Lara looked to her cousins wife as she spoke.

"Mei what do you think you are doing?"

Mei could feel her rage burning inside, the thought of her wife being mistreated was making her more angry by the second.

"I'm coming with you, she's my wife" Mei looked Lara straight in the eye, Lara quickly shook her head as she looked to the children then back to Mei and spoke in a caring tone.

"Stay here with the kids, they need you. Leave Yuzu to me" Giving a warm smile Lara didn't wait for a response as she headed into the warehouse with the S.W.A.T team.

Each second that passed felt like a lifetime, Mei expected to hear gunshots or something, but everything was completely silent.

10 long painful minutes passed and Mei finally saw Asuna, Lara and the rest of the team come back.

Running to Lara Mei quickly questioned with one words. "Yuzu?"

Lowering their heads in defeat, Lara was the one that spoke up.

"The entire building was empty Mei, i'm sorry"

"They must have changed locations once they realised the kids had got away" Asuna looked to Mei with a sad expression.

"WHAT!?" Lara yelled as she seemed angry over a txt message she had just received.

Realising that everyone was looking at her Lara started to explain.

"Sorry, I just got a txt from Liam, apparently he has a lead on where Yuzu is"

Nothing else had to be explained as everyone made their way back to the safe house.

As soon as they arrived Mei thanked Harumin, Matsuri and Himeko as they took the children to have showers and change their clothes.

After making sure they were ok Mei quickly headed for the kitchen where she could hear Lara and Liam having a heated discussion.

"So let me get this straight, you got this lead but you wont tell me how you got it?" Lara questioned her brother as she looked him straight in the eye.

Liam went to speak but both siblings turned their attention to the door as they heard Mei walk in.

"Mei, are the kids o.k?" Liam asked as he gave a concerned expression to the raven haired chairwoman.

"They will be fine, thank you Liam. What is this lead that they say you have?" Mei looked him in the eye as she spoke.

"It's more like a wild goose chase Mei, he doesn't even have anything solid that we can really go off" Lara cut in as she gave her brother a questioning look.

"Is that so sis?" Liam spoke as he put his hand in his pocket, then looking back at Mei he gently grabbed her hand and placed something in the palm of her hand.

Mei's eyes widened and the tears were already falling as she thought the worse.

"Y…...Yu…" Mei couldn't finish her sentence as she looked down at the 3 rings. Yuzu's engagement, wedding and promise rings were now in her hands as they started trembling. The same rings that were never meant to leave her loves fingers, what did this mean for Yuzu, was she alright? Is she still alive?

So many unanswered questions were running through Mei's mind.

"I found those at the site that my source said they saw Yuzu, apparently she was pretty badly beaten" Liam spoke as he looked at the broken chairwoman.

 **TO BE CONTINUED….**

 **HEY EVERYONE, I THOUGHT IT WAS ABOUT TIME THAT I UPDATED THIS ONE. I DEDICATE THIS ONE ESPECIALLY TO 'LOUISSE' I TRIED TO REPLY TO YOUR COMMENTS BUT IT WOULDN'T ALLOW ME. SO I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER :)**

 **THANK YOU TO EVERYONE ELSE THAT STILL READS THIS FANFIC, I KNOW ITS BEEN DELAYED FOR A BIT BUT I WILL FINISH IT, I DONT PLAN ON DITCHING ANY OF MY STORIES.**

 **ANYWAY THATS ENOUGH FROM ME, HAVE A GREAT DAY AND HAPPY READING :)**


End file.
